Fallen
by jcmlove
Summary: Rose gets injured one day at practice and is knocked out. When she awakes she is not the same girl and doesnt recall certain things and certain people. Can she find out the truth? rated M for possible languge/ other
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**I don't own any VA characters that's all to Richelle Mead **

**This takes place a week or so after the cabin. Enjoy**

I walk into the gym for practice earlier than normal. I knew Dimitri wouldn't be her, but knowing him he would be soon. Just the thought brings a slight smile to my lips. I start out with basic stretches, nothing out of the ordinary. Jumping jacks followed by jogging around the gym. I stop after 3 laps. I hate running and Dimitri probably will have me do more when he arrives. I walk around the room bored noticing the dirt and sweat and even dried blood from all the hard work any students have endured at St. Vladimirs. I put in my headphones turning the music a little louder then necessary.

The weights at the far end of the gym look promising so I jog over and grab one. Its only 25lbs not a big deal, but I don't want to wear myself out too soon, who knows what action might be planned for today. I start running around the gym, weight in my hand. I hear something behind me, faint little sound, but enough to make me pull out the head phones and spin around. The music is blaring and I can make out the words to the song as it hits the ground.

A figure, obviously male from the posture and build, wearing a black hoodie pulled of his eyes is running towards me. I lift the weight up for a weapon, but the man rams into me with too much force that I end up falling to the ground. The weight hits the floor with a thud before my head hits the weight with the same amount of force. I see the man standing over me and something about the way he chuckles seems familiar. Too familiar.

My eyes start to close slowly. I see Dimitri standing over me, a look of worry on his face. He is touching me, but I can't feel it. His beautiful brown eyes are the last thing I see before falling to sleep.

A bright light shines over me. I blink a few times and then begin hearing things. People are moving about the room, arguing about something and a beeping sound, slow and on a rhythm can also be heard. I move my fingers slowly and then my toes. It hurts a little, but not as much as the headache I have. I sit up a little to fully look around the room. Dr. Olendski turns to look at me. She says something I can't really hear and then walks over to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, looking at me intensely. I give her a quizzical look before replying.

"Just a headache, but I'm sure you already knew that." She smirks at my smart-alec reply.

"You seem yourself, but I need you to answer some routine questions. Can you do that?" She asks grabbing a pad of paper and pulling up a chair next to my bed. She pulls a pencil from behind her ear and presses it to the paper.

"Ask away, you're the doctor."

"What is your name?" Ugh. Not this.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I say faking enthusiasm.

"Good. Who is your best friend?" She asks.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, last Dragomir left…yada yada yada. Don't you know this?"

"Rose just let me ask the questions…Name three people who work at this school."

I sigh already bored, "you, Kirova and Stan. Can I go now?" She looks at her paper and then looks back at me.

"You seem to be well Rose, but I'd prefer you stayed over night." I'm already getting up when she says seem, pulling off the tape off my arms. She sighs, getting up and walking away. I hear her mumble something about being stupid causing me to chuckle. I change out of the hospital gown and into sweatpants and a sports bra, which were lying on the chair on the other side of the bed. I then leave the infirmary.

I run until I reach the dorms, taking the steps two at a time. No one would've ever guessed I had been injured. I run into someone immediately almost knock them over. I smile when I see Eddie Castile.

"Trying to knock me over Eddie?" I laugh.

"I thought you were in the infirmary. Lissa said you were in a coma," he has a worried look on his face.

"Coma? Hmm guess someone forgot to mention that. If I'm not in some lame hospital bed sleeping, then I'm fine." He still looks worried, but it is immediately gone when I notice his eyes looking over my by body and grinning. "Perv," I slap him on the arm.

"I'm not the one who looks smoking in anything I wear."

"Your right. Only I could pull that off." He laughs at this.

"I was just going to go see our friends, if you would like to join us," he says pointing in the direction of the stairs. The stairs started spinning for a second, but it stopped almost immediately.

"Of course I would want to join. What do you think id rather do? Sit alone in my room?" I joke. He smiles again and we walk down together. It doesn't take long to find them. Lissa's back is to us, as we cross to a blanket in the middle of the grass. Christian Ozera jumps up in complete shock, causing Lissa to turn around and another boy to get up.

"Oh my god! What are you doing out of bed?" Lissa asks running to hug me. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

"I'm cured so I got released. Isn't that great?" I hear her sob into my shoulder, so I hug her tighter. "I'm ok Liss," I assure her.

"You were in a coma and you weren't responding," she cries. I sigh and pat her back. I notice two guardians looking in our direction. They turn to each other and then one, a fairly tall man, begins walking towards us. The man is kinda hot.

"Liss a guardian is coming, I think we should go somewhere more private," I explain starting to lead her to the dhampir dorms. She turns and looks at the guardian.

"Oh that's Dimitri, he probably missed you to." The man comes to a stop in front of us and looks shocked. I guess it's the emotion of the day.

"Rose, what are you doing out of bed?" He chastises me. I look into his brown eyes and smile coyly.

"Oh you know, just walking around enjoying the day," I reply. He gets a stern look. Dimitri grabs my arm and pulls me away from my friends.

"Roza, I was so worried about you," he whispers in my ear. I take a few steps away from him.

"Guardian Dimitri, sir, I'm sorry to leave this conversation," I say feeling a bit awkward, "but, I really must get back to my friends." I turn back towards the place I left Lissa and Eddie and Christian and the other boy.

"Rose?" he firmly calls to me. I freeze in my tracks and look over my shoulder at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy. I just don't know you, but obviously we met since you seem to know me. Sorry, but it must have been along time ago. I just don't seem to know who you are."

**Like or dislike? Is it something I should continue or ditch this idea and try another? Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2 prognosis

**Decided to continue. Hope this chapter is better than the last and I hope you enjoy! =) **

**Richelle Mead owns all these characters.**

For the second time today I am in the infirmary. Sitting on the bed with my friends, the boy I didn't know whose name is Adrian, and the Dimitri guy. Apparently I've got amnesia and am missing al whole bunch of months out of my memory. Who would've ever thought that? From what they have been telling me Dimitri brought Lissa and I back when we ran away from school. He is now my mentor, more like a personal trainer and the Adrian guy is a friend of mine.

I tap my fingers against the bed as Dr. Olendski explains to everyone what I could've summed up in two sentences. I don't remember shit so don't try to force me to remember. I know that's harsh, but it's the truth. According to Dimitri, he found me in the gym passed out with a weight by my head, and according to Lissa I've been here for about two weeks or so in a coma.

"Will she ever remember?" Dimitri asks trying to hold back his emotions underneath an invisible guardian mask. It looks tough on him, but what can I say, I just don't know him. He really looks like he could use a hug, but I refrain from giving him one. After all, it would be inappropriate. I turn my attention to Adrian who is frowning. That boy does not look good with a frown.

"I honestly don't know if she will remember it could take a few days to wear off or it could be permanent. What you all should do is try to create new memories with her, as for Guardian Belikov and Lord Ivashkov, tell her about yourselves and tell her of great memories you two have shared." From the corner of my eye I spot Belikov smirk slightly. We must have some pretty amazing memories if it causes him to show emotion. I watch as he looks nervous and then sadden again as they continue to talk about my mental state.

Adrian turns to me and winks at me seductively, causing me to wonder if we have had a relationship. I mean look at him he's hot and older and not dhampir, but I'd date him if he'd date me. I smile back for a moment he looks shocked, but then winks again with a laugh. People turn to him and then turn to me. Faces range with a variety of emotions. Amusement, happiness, annoyance, hurt and even undying love. I look at everyone and then lay back down on the bed.

"Little Dhampir, would you like to come with me to talk about our past?" Adrian asks pulling me to my feet. I nod. He is so hot and not a teacher so he is technically available too. He gives me a wicked and devious smile as we walk out of the building. I feel eyes on me and I glance back to see all my friends staring me down. Adrian holds my hand tightly leading me down a stone pathway. In the corner secluded by woods sat a gazebo I don't remember being there. Colorful Chinese lanterns light up around the inside.

"It's so beautiful," I comment looking around in awe. It looks somewhat mystical, but in a good way. I feel content looking at it and he smiles leading me up the steps and setting down a soft looking blanket. The blanket covers most of the floor lying perfectly.

"Well I've been living here, as you once knew," he chuckles lightly at this, "and I always wanted a gazebo to take some lucky girl on a date, so I had this built. It was just finished last week. What do you think?" he asks helping me down onto the blanket. I sit down gracefully and cross my legs, very lady like.

"It's just so…amazing. How did you ever get Kirova to let you build this?" I ask mouth still gaping at the romantic beauty of the whole place.

"Lets just say compulsion goes a long way, little dhampir." He smiles and I just can't resist smiling back. He is unbelievably sexy. Time to put on my flirty charm.

"You compelled the headmistress? That is so…hot." I lean into him and whisper the last word. His smile disappears and he swallows. Adrian looks really nervous all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" I ask leaning away slightly embarrassed, face starting to get red.

"Nothing is wrong Rose," the smile reappearing. "I think you should just slow down. After all you have only just gotten out of a coma." He pulls me into a hug and I tense up at how awkward it feels. His hand begins rubbing my back in a soothing way. Finally I lay my head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through my hair. Adrian mumbles something softly, too soft for me to hear.

"Are we dating?" I ask curiously. He laughs and I frown at him.

"Well no not really; you don't really like me that way little dhampir."

"Why don't I like you?" how could I not like someone like him. He seems like a really romantic guy.

"You have never told me. It could be the fact that I smoke?" I wrinkle my nose at this admission, "or the fact that I drink to keep myself sane, but mainly I think it is because you got the hots for another guy." He smokes and drinks and wait what? Another guy?

"Who is he?" could it be Eddie? I've never really thought of him that way before. Or Mason? Mason is really cute, but I've never mentioned that to him before.

"That is something you have to find out on your own. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"And why the hell not?" I yell getting angry. Now I see why I don't like him.

"He should tell you himself or you should find out on your own. I'm not saying names Rose, because other people have feelings for you and maybe you will find out you love them more." He stands up meeting my gaze. His eyes look sincere and passionate, like he really does want to tell me. I calm down a little, but not by much.

"Just fucking tell me!" I scream balling my hands into fists. He steps back affirming he does know me. He knows what I can do when I'm pissed off.

"Rose, please just calm down." He pleads. I move towards him in a menacing way and raise my fist. He flinches waiting for the blow that never comes. He relaxes looking back at me. I slap him so hard before running to my room. Throwing the door open I rush into my room only to find myself confused by the person on my bed.

**Hope you liked that. I wonder who is in rose's room…don't you? Ill try to have another chapter on tonight and if not defiantly tomorrow. Please let me know what you think and give any ideas you'd like to see. **


	3. Chapter 3 Stressful day

**Don't own any of the characters from VA. Hope you enjoy!**

My mother sits on my bed holding a stuffed bear in a little blue vest. When she sees me she jumps up off the bed and pulls me into a hug. I'm startled of course since I haven't seen her since I was younger. I push her away startled. "What the hell are you doing here? And in my room?" I ask crossing my arms and giving her my best pissed off look I can manage. It is not hard to do since Adrian already pissed me off for the day.

"Rose I've been to see you a lot recently. I was at the academy for a while, but had to leave. I am back because you're my daughter and I'm worried about you." She brushes a strand of my hair out of my eyes. I turn away and look towards my desk. It is a mess…of course, just like everything else in this room, but something catches my attention. I walk over and pick up a small leather bound book. I turn back to my mother.

"No you have not! Did you know I ran away with Lissa? Did you know that I don't even remember running away?" I yell at her. She seems confused.

"You have amnesia? I wasn't aware of that. It must be really bad if you can't even remember running away. I'll go talk to Dr. Olendski and see what I can find out." I get frustrated at her. I hate this woman with all my heart and she doesn't seem to get the picture.

"Just get out of my fucking room!" I yell getting angrier and angrier by the second. She sighs and opens my door. Before completely exiting she turns back to me.

"Rose, please take it easy for a little while. A lot has happened and you don't need to get stressed out." With that she leaves closing the door behind her. I sit on the edge of my bed and look at my hands. The book is still there looking interesting. Its black leather with the word love carved into the front. The carving does not look like part of the original book. I open it to the first page and begin reading.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ It was a rough day at practice, but I enjoyed being with him. We can't be together I know that and I accept his decision…for now at least. I won't back down without a fight. I don't think I can after all that's happened lately. I have no idea why I decided to start writing in something like this, but it feels good to get all my thoughts written down…_

The diary goes on for a couple pages. The elegant handwriting showing me that it is not my diary. It can't be. I would never write in something like that. It's just not me. I continue reading for what seems like hours, engrossed in the book of love and deceit and friendship. The girl Lily is in love with her teacher Daniel and her best friend Rachel and Rachel's cousin Annoying boy specialize in something secret. Annoying boy loves lily who can't him back because she is madly in love with Daniel. Its one fucked up story, but it makes a good book. After an hour or two of reading I decide to take a walk. I slip on some short converse that sit by the door and walk out into the early morning light. Everyone would be asleep, so it doesn't hurt to walk around.

There is a slight breeze which makes me shiver. Seeing as I am still in the sports bra and sweat pants I was wearing earlier. I find a soft spot in the grass. Right in the middle of the wide open area. I don't give a shit about getting in trouble. I should have an excuse or something that will not allow me to get in trouble. I lie down on the ground and look up at the clouds. It's a nice bright sunny day and big fluffy clouds float overhead. It seems peaceful. I watch as different shapes float by. A rabbit. A cheeseburger. Giant cotton candy. It's so relaxing that I fall asleep.

I wake up to arms wrapping around my body. I open an eye briefly to see Dimitri carrying me. I'm still half asleep so no coherent thoughts go through my head. I am even more than half asleep, barely awake at all. His arms are warm as they hold on to me tightly. Moaning softly, I turn my head until its laying in the crease of his neck. He smells amazing the scent intoxicating.

"I love you," I mumble to him, not even aware of what I am doing. He freezes for a moment before walking into a room. I am being set down, which only causes me to clutch to his shirt and whimper like a lost kitten. I feel him pull my hands away from him and lay me down on a pile of pillows. He pulls a blanket up to my chin and I burrow within the warmness of it. He kisses my forehead softly and whispers in my ear. Then he is gone. I fall back to sleep with his sweet words in my brain.

"I'll always love you my Roza."

When I open my eyes I am in my bed, clothes covered in grass stains and dried dirt. It feels too early to wake up, but I have a big day ahead of me trying to remember something. Anything. Even if it is the smallest memory, I just need to know one little thing. Climbing out of bed of bed is the easy part, finding something to wear on the other hand is quite difficult. My whole closet is filled with revealing tops and ripped jeans. In the very back I finally find a pair of light blue boot cut jeans and a pink and grey stripped sweater. Something more me. I think.

Once I look presentable I grab a small messenger back and shove in the leather book, a notebook, a pen, some cash and a flash drive. I don't even know what I plan on doing with these items; something feels right about bringing them. I turn to leave and see a little envelope at the base of my door. Printed on the front is my name. Inside is a letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_ We normally have practices in the morning, but seeing as you aren't quite yourself I would like you to meet me in the gym to just talk. I would like you to know about how we met and about how we are around each other. I'll be there for an hour waiting for you. If you get this in time, please come see me and I promise to explain everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Guardian Belikov_

I look at the clock on my desk. I have 20 minutes to get to the gym. I shove the note into the bag and hurry out of my room. I almost run into Eddie. Again. I laugh and smile to him. "How many times do you wanna knock me over Eddie?" I ask playfully. He smiles huge grin sparkling at me.

"The question is how many times will _you_ try to knock me down?" we smile at each other and I slap his arm playfully.

"You and Mason both just want to fuck me and that's it," I joke. He frowns for a second and then gets nervous.

"I..um..I have to go." He says quickly before rushing off. I stand puzzled for a second before hurrying to the gym. Dimitri sits in a small folding chair, checking his watch every few seconds. I skip over to him and poke his arm.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask still in a joking mood.

"Rose, you made it." He smiles giving me a hug. I pull away and sit on the floor at his feet. He sits back in the chair and stares at me. After a long while, I have to break the silence.

"Where is Mason?" I ask. He gives the same nervous look Eddie gave me. Instead of fleeing like Eddie, Dimitri clears his throat.

"Your friend Mason is-"

"ROSE!" someone calls from behind us. I turn annoyed at the interruption and see Lissa running towards us. She is dressed similarly to me in a pink shirt and jeans and her hair is in slight curls at her shoulders.

"What Lissa?" I ask.

"The seniors are going to the mall!" she jumps excitedly. Her and I are both seniors, I'm assuming. Oh boy shopping!

**Another section of the story complete. Give me your thoughts and opinions on what you think for the whole story line or even this portion. **


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping with the boys

**All characters are owned by richelle mead**

As soon as the bus containing all of us students begins to move, I fall asleep with my head resting on Adrian's shoulder. It is a nice peaceful dream, but it seems too short because sure enough I am being woken up. We walk into the mall with no general idea of what to buy.

"Lets split up into groups," Lissa suggests pulling Christian towards her. Eddie and Adrian get together, leaving me standing alone. Lissa notices this and pushes me into Adrian's group.

"I can walk by myself you know," I say annoyed.

"Yes, but we don't want you to be alone. We will all meet up at the fountain in the cafeteria in about 2 hours and then we will switch partners." She looks at me and smiles. I sigh and begin walking off towards the first row of stores. There are a lot of clothes stores which I have a feeling Lissa and I will be going to later. Basically I'm not even paying attention to where the boys are dragging me; I am just following in their foot steps.

"Rose, any particular store you would like to stop in?" Adrian asks glancing at a lingerie store. I smile and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. His chest is warm and I can feel his heartbeat beating loudly.

"I would really like to go to a book store," I say after a moment of thinking. I look up to see him smiling.

"Rose wants a book? This is the biggest thing since microwave popcorn!" he jokes, really faking shock. Eddie joins the laughter, only causing me to laugh to. I slap Adrian's arm and start walking toward the store. They catch up both grabbing one of my arms and then lifting me. I give them the best pissed look I can give them without laughing, but unfortunately I succumb to the laughter, letting a huge grin spread across my face.

"You guys are mean, you know that?"

"Well we just know that Rose hates reading books," Eddie says as they finally set me back on my own two feet. I sigh.

"Who says I am the same girl I was?" I ask him in attempt to overpass his logic.

"Well if you aren't the same girl, you'll have to prove it to us." Adrian says grabbing my hand. I hold his tighter and smile.

"How exactly do you propose I do this?"

"You buy things and we will tell you if Rose Hathaway would buy that," he explains. Eddie only nods. I nod also and practically drag Adrian into the bookstore. There is a section of movies to the far right and some CD's to the far left and in great majority of the middle is books. Eddie goes left while Adrian goes right, leaving me alone for the center.

I walk through section after section of non fiction books and only manage to pick up two. One is titled _How to end nasty habits for men: Smoking, Drinking and Porn. _I figured Adrian could use this as a little gift to him from me. The other book is about amnesia and tells of some known remedies for curing it. It will be very useful; even if none of the solutions work at least I can say I tried. I then walk into the fiction section. The shelves are taller than two of me and covering wall after wall. Different genres and types are neatly organized into correct sections. I remember reading something in the diary about western novels, so I walk over to that section. Both sides are lined with books with cowboys or horses on the cover. I wouldn't know what one to pick.

I grab one at random and observe the cover. It is more of a romantic western by the looks of it, with a half naked woman on the cover wrapped in the embrace of a muscular man. I put it in my pile of books and grab another that looks quite similar. 4 books should be enough to last me for a little while. I hurried to the checkout so the others wouldn't notice what I had picked up. The lady gave me a long look before checking out all of the items and sticking them in a plastic bag with the stores big logo on the front.

"What did you get, little dhampir?" Adrian asks coming up behind me and eyeing the bag I was holding. I pull it behind my back and he gets the hint.

"Where to next?" I ask grabbing his hand. Eddie walks over to us and shakes his head, smiling.

"Well Rose would never let me buy her something," Adrian says putting his hand on his heart looking offended.

"What would you like to buy me?" I whisper softly so only he can hear.

"Well lets get you some body lotion and a nice refreshing bubble bath." He pulls me to a store across the aisle. Too many smells overwhelm my senses at once, giving me a headache.

"What one are you going to buy?" Eddie asks holding his nose.

"I'm going to let Rose pick some out for herself." We walk through the store hand in hand as I sniff bottle after bottle, each scent different and more overwhelming then the last. Finally, I find a lavender bubble bath with matching lotion and body soap. The smell was amazing and I was sure Adrian would like it. She bought it with a smile and I added the bag to the one I already had. For the first time I noticed Eddie was holding a bag from the bookstore and so was Adrian.

"What did you guys buy?" I ask pointing to the bags with my only free one. Eddie and Adrian look at each other briefly before turning back to me and shaking their heads. I sigh deeply and let them pull me out of the store.

"So Rose what will you do next?" I stand and think about it for a second.

"I don't-"I am cut off with the best idea. Something I don't really want to do, but it will prove I have changed. That I am the new and improved Rose Hathaway. That I can be different. I start walking further from the entrance and further from where we will have to be in a about an hour. Finally I stop in front of a shop and look inside at how un-busy it is.

"Rose, no don't do this," Eddie pleads looking at me in shock.

"Little dhampir, you don't have to prove anything. This is too far." Adrian says with a frown on his lips. I ignore both of them and walk inside. It is time I do something everyone will hate and something that hasn't been done in a while. I am going to cut my hair.

**I figured Dimitri wouldn't like this, so I just had to do it. Let me know your thoughts =)! **


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping with Lissa pt 1

**For some reason I just cant stop writing more. Loved the reviews everyone. Thank you…and please don't kill me. Enjoy. **

I pay the lady at the desk with the cash I had in my bag. I turn and look in one of the mirrors at what I had done. My beautiful long hair is gone. It's now shoulder length and layered, causing a slight spike effect that looks cute. I have longer, visible bangs and even got purple highlights. I do not look the same at all. (**AN: the one at the right cut at shoulders ****)**.

Adrian, Eddie and I begin walking back through the mall, already late for meeting up with Lissa. They are both silent, probably freaking out over how they let me cut my hair, but also without knowing that I'm sane enough to do whatever I want. Who gives a fuck about amnesia? It is not an excuse for anything. I did what I wanted so the boys would just have to deal.

The cafeteria is up ahead and we can see Lissa wrapped up in Christians embrace, totally oblivious to us walking towards them. I spot other students from school watching us and eyeing my hair. I ignore them all. Every last one of them. Adrian and Eddie get in front of me and stand close to each other.

"Lissa?" Adrian calls to her nervously.

"Adrian," she nods to him, "Eddie," she nods towards him also. "Where is Rose?" she asks looking around the room.

"Don't get mad at-"Eddie starts.

"Where is Rose?" She repeats getting angry. The boys step apart and she takes me in. her mouth drops as she walks over and gently touches my hair. She circles around me, touching my head and then finally pulling me into a hug.

"Do you like it?" I ask my best friend.

"I loved your hair Rose, but if you like this then I'm happy for you." I hug her tighter before turning to the boys.

"Catch you later boys, Liss and I will be having some girl time now." They don't say a word as we walk off towards stores on the opposite side of the mall. She pulls me into a clothing store that has nothing but dresses. There are a few accessories, but mainly wall after wall of beautiful dresses.

"So what made you do it?" Lissa asks as I grab a hot pink dress off a rack. The dress covers my breasts and then wraps around my neck.

"Just being different, I guess." I hold onto the dress and continue looking at others. I spot a short black dress that zips up the front stopping at my breasts. The top has black lace coming up over the breasts slightly. Lissa drops the topic and grabs some dresses for herself. When we check out we end up spending a lot of money on dresses.

The next store is basically the same, we talk for a bit about random topics and buy clothing that reflect our styles. In my case more pink and more girly items. We exit the store and head to the next.

"I think we should buy some shoes to go with our new clothes, what do you think?" she asks me as I examine the multiple bags I am now carrying.

"That sounds like a-"

"LISSA!" Someone calls behind us. We turn to see a woman with long black hair smiling and running towards us. Dimitri is standing next to her. He doesn't notice me, thankfully, so I look away to Lissa.

"Tasha!" Lissa calls hugging the woman tightly. They smile and talk for a brief second.

"Where is Christian?" she asks looking around her.

"We went shopping earlier, but now Rose and I are having some girl time, as she puts it." Lissa points to me and I smile, still not knowing who she is. She turns and smiles.

"Rose, I hardly recognized you with your hair cut," she says giving me a hug. Dimitri's head snaps towards me and I don't know if it is because this lady is hugging me or the fact I cut my hair. I can see the anger burn in his eyes and I have to look away.

"Lissa, can I talk to you a moment?" He asks my friend. She nods as the lady stops hugging me, and the two walk off a ways. He is waving a finger at her and appears to be yelling. I can't exactly hear what they are saying, so I inch closer gradually. It is still not close enough so I do a roll across the floor and crouch behind a big potted tree. I'm in shock that I can do what I just did.

"No one stopped her?" he growls at my friend. She looks scared.

"Guardian Belikov, She was with Adrian and Eddie at the time." Lissa explains. He appears calm all of a sudden and I suck in a breath, not wanting to be noticed to soon.

"She loves her hair, she will be devastated when she remembers," he whispers looking down at his feet.

"Do you miss her? I mean do you miss her knowing you?" Lissa asks putting a hand on his arm.

"More then you could ever know, Life is defiantly much better with Rose around." He hugs her for a minute and I think I see a tear roll down his cheek, but I'm probably just imagining things. Guardians do not cry when on duty. You learn from an early age to be tough.

"Rose what are you doing?" Someone whispers a little too loudly to me. I turn and to see the woman who was with Dimitri standing over me. I jump up trying to speak, but not finding the words. Dimitri and Lissa come over and she gives me a glance, knowing that I was spying.

"Dimka, lets leave these two to finish their shopping," She says putting a hand on his arm and then pulling him off in a different direction. I have a feeling of jealousy rush through me as I realize she must be his girlfriend. Obviously a hot guy like him wouldn't be single. He takes one last look at me before walking off with her. Lissa and I continue shopping and I can't take my mind off him as I purchase four pair of shoes and then little ribbons and things for my hair.

"Rose lets go get some sexy lingerie, maybe you can find something that you like." I let her pull me off across the aisle to another store. Sexy bras and panties are everywhere I look and I can't stop my feet as they walk off towards some thin almost see through pieces of black lace. I pick it up examining it. It is like I can not control my body. There are so many that I like, soon enough I have a basket full. I turn around to look at a different shelf and bump into a guy. Looking up I see Dimitri.

"Sorry Guardian Belikov." I stammer quickly looking at his face of shock. He looks into the basket causing me to blush a deep red. I turn to go find Lissa, but he stops and grabs my arm and begins pulling me into towards the dressing rooms. He opens a stall door and pulls me in before locking it. I look up into his big beautiful brown eyes and feel like jelly in my own skin.

"Rose-"he says with moan. I look up at him again and just like before when I couldn't control my actions, I do something I know is wrong. I kiss my mentor.

**I'm sorry to everyone who didn't want me to cut her hair I had to do it. It's not too short just different. Next chapter should be on soon =)**


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping with Lissa pt 2

**That kiss was well needed don't you think? Got some more things up my sleeve so stay tuned =p on the last chapter I now have the link to rose's haircut on my profile remember to picture it cut at shoulders. **

**Disclaimer is that I don't own these guys. Enjoy**

Dimitri's lips against mine give me a burning sensation throughout my body. It feels so good, even though I know it is very very wrong. He surprises me by kissing me back with such passion and lust that I get overwhelmed. He pushes me up against the wall and continues kissing me more urgently with each kiss. I break away to breathe as he trails the kisses down my neck.

"Roza," he moans. That name. That one little word is enough to snap me back to reality. It brings me back to where I am and what I am doing and with whom. I push him away and step back. He seems to realize what happened because he puts on his guardian mask and storms out leaving me alone with my thoughts.

How could I have done that? He is my mentor and that is the worst thing I could've done. Especially since he has a girlfriend. I sit on the floor a few minutes just thinking before getting up and finding Lissa. She is standing over by some pink items holding the occasional one up to her body. I spot Dimitri, unfortunately, standing with his girlfriend by some very sexy and skimpy nightgowns.

"Hey rose, where did you go?" Lissa asks drawing my attention back to her. I smile casually and just shrug pointing to a rack at random. She looks at me raising an eyebrow then turns back to her selections. We leave shortly after each finding multiple items we love. I don't have much money left on me as we both have noticed. We begin walking with no general direction in mind.

"Lissa!" we hear from behind us. We turn and again find Dimitri's girlfriend. Dimitri keeps his distance as this woman cuts between us. I roll my eyes and look in the windows of every store we pass.

"Rose?" I turn my head back to Lissa.

"Hm?"I must look exhausted and tired. It probably doesn't help that I am carrying too many heavy bags.

"Tasha asked you if you would like a coffee," she explains. I hadn't even realized we had stopped in front of a starbucks. I nod once as the two of them order. Dimitri tries to walk past me without touching me, which is impossible with how crowded it is. He bumps my arm and I feel a spark of something shoot through my body.

"I am sorry Rose," he mumbles without even once looking at me. I messed up big time with that kiss and now I regret it. I find a table in the corner and sit down alone. I open the bag I brought with me from the Academy and find the journal. I open it to the page I left off on and continue reading. I don't even notice when my eyes begin closing, for soon I am asleep.

"Rose wake up," I sit up being shaken by Lissa. She looks at me frantically and soon I am alert.

"What's wrong?" I ask jumping out of my seat.

"The buses will be leaving soon and we don't want to be late," she says in a calm voice. I relax and grab my bags. Dimitri and Tasha have already left, which leaves the two of us to make our way out of the store together. We start heading towards the main entrance and I continue looking at the shops.

"Wait!" I call suddenly running to one of the windows. It's a Jewelry store, an older one by the looks of it, with all antique jewelry. Right in the middle of the window's display case is a heart locket. It is gold with pink, purple and red flowers covering the front. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I pull Lissa inside the store.

"How much is that locket?" I ask the elderly man at the counter. He glares at me grumbling something about teenagers before grabbing the locket. He hands it to me and I slowly turn it over. $162 is printed on the back in sloppy handwriting. I hand it back and open my bag only to notice that I have two dollars left. I sigh and leave the store with Lissa in tow.

"Rose we can always come back when you have money," she says trying to cheer me up. It doesn't really work as I just sigh. I see something from the corner of my eye and I hand Lissa all my bags.

"Get on the bus and whatever you do, do not follow me." I tell her in a stern voice.

"Rose what are you-"I put my hand on her shoulders and look into her eyes.

"I saw something. If I'm not back in 20 minutes tell someone, but promise not to follow me."

"I promise," she swears. I make sure she is on the bus before turning in the direction I saw the thing and take off running. Running feels good and I finally stop where I had seen whatever it was I saw. I catch a glimpse again and I turn to see a hooded figure. Something seems familiar, like I have seen him before, so I follow him as he goes into an employee only area. It's a long metal tunnel leading who knows where. I stay quiet and then it happens.

He jumps out at me and grabs me by the neck. His fingers squeeze and I struggle for air. I grab his hand and try pulling it off, but it doesn't work at all. He growls showing his big white fangs, some of his saliva hitting my face. I use what force I have left to kick his stomach which causes him to fall back. Enough time for me to jump into a defensive pose. He runs at me and I don't think as I let my body take control. Soon enough I am on top of him pinning him to the floor.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," he growls in a deep voice.

"How do you know me?" I ask a little frightened. I tighten my hold on him.

He chuckles, "We all know you and about your memory problem. Did you like that gift?"

"You did this?" I growl getting extremely pissed off. He only laughs again.

"I didn't but someone you know did."

"Who?"

"Hahahaha, you will have to find out which Moroi it was." He says giving me a knowing look. "Your lover sure did like this gift we gave to you, soon enough he will be dead just like you." He shoves me off of him and I go flying into the wall. It hurts like hell and I feel my blood running down my body. He winks before turning to leave. I try to walk away or to even follow him, but the most I can do is fall to the ground and shut my eyes.

**I don't know who I am going to make the bad guy yet. Any ideas? I am open for any suggestions. Hope you enjoyed I will update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Infirmary again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of VA's ideas. Enjoy =)**

I open my eyes and for the second time in the past 2 days I wake up in the Academy's infirmary. I am overly sore and have a migraine they size of Texas, which hurts like hell. No one is standing over me and no one seems to be around at all which is not like Dr. Olendski at all. I sit up and take a look at my surroundings and am confused. I am not in the academy. I am in a hospital though. My arms are connected to an IV through a painful needle.

I pull it out hard and watch as blood begins flowing from my arm. It's so red and keeps spreading across my arm like a wildfire. Firefly makes fire, I wonder where he is. The door to the room opens and a nurse in a white dress, like those ones you always see on TV walks in. She notices me sitting up in my bed and walks over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepy head, are you feeling all right? Can I get you anything?" she is awfully hyper and she hops which makes her long blond curls bounce with her.

"What am I doing here?" I ask my voice cracks slightly from not talking in a while.

"Security guard at the mall found you passed out and badly beaten in a hallway that is never used anymore. Police tried finding family or something, but no one there seemed to know you." I look at my hands. Lissa should have had the guardians try to find me by now. Maybe they didn't care about me. I frown at the thought as the nurse sits on the edge of my bed, grabbing my hand. She looks no more than twenty years old.

"I'm sure they just haven't realized I am missing." I tell her.

"It has been a few days; if they cared they would've found you." Wow. Harsh. I yank my hand out of hers and get my pissed face on. She looks scared and jumps off my bed. I glare at her, which only makes her more apprehensive. Without even thinking the pen lying on the table beside the bed is flinging in the air. It goes into her arm, causing blood to run down her arms. She runs out of the room crying.

"Wow, are you ok?" I hear from across the room. I look over at another bed where a girl younger then myself lays. She has long brownish hair that looked mixed with some blond and big brown eyes. Familiar eyes.

"I am fine," I tell her. I know her from somewhere I just can't picture. She feels too familiar.

"I am Viktoria, who are you?" she asks me curiously.

"I am Rose."

"That was amazing how you threw that pen in her arm, pure talent." She says a big smile coming to her face. When she speaks I recognize a familiar accent.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"Russia, my family is here visiting my brother and I got sick. My mother felt better bringing me here rather then to some Moroi."

"You're a dhampir?" I ask curiously.

"Yes as are you, I assume you go to St. Vladimir since that is the only school near here." She is a smart girl and seems very kind. We begin talking and talking and talking, enjoying each others company, and in the end I think I have made a new friend. She is fun and energetic and reminds me of Lissa, but at the same time is a totally different person. We talk about how her brother is always being tough and busy and has no time for her.

"So Viktoria, the next time you and your brother are alone have him close his eyes and then tie him up and torture him, but not hardcore torture, you know what I mean?" I ask giving her advice.

"Yea I do, I'll just make him do something embarrassing," she laughs with a big grin. I smile too before I climb up off the floor where we had put pillows and blankets making a little fort.

"I will be right back, I am going to see if I can get cafeteria food instead of the shit they serve us, want anything?" I ask already heading for the door.

"If they have apple pie or something sweet, I could use something like that." I nod and head downstairs. The stairs are much faster then waiting for the elevator. The place is deserted, so I grab some munchies and make my way back upstairs. Something in my gut tells me not to go into the room, so I peek around the corner to see a lot of people huddled around Viktoria. I pull back immediately, but it is not soon enough. Someone sees me and runs over to me.

"Hi I am Paul!" a little boy around the age of 9 or 10 says coming over to me. I squat to his level and shake his hand with my spare hand.

"Hi Paul, I am Rose," I tell him with a smile. He is a cute little boy and obviously related to Viktoria. I can see it in the face.

"Paul!" a woman from inside the room calls frantically.

"You should go back in there before you get in trouble," I whisper softly in his ear. He nods and runs back into the room. I stand and wait a moment before I follow. Many people wait by Viktoria's bed looking at her and talking to her in a language I do not understand. It is probably Russian. She sees me and I raise the pie so she can see. She nods as I set it on a tray, which causes her family to turn to me. I sit down on my bed and look back at them. There are two young women one pregnant and one holding Paul. There is also an older woman and an even older woman standing near her bed. And then there is a guy. When he turns my breath gets caught inn my throat.

" Rose!" he calls running over to me and pulling me into a big hug. I sigh and breathe into Dimitri's shoulder, starting to cry. He holds onto me as I cry and let feelings out. I seem to be crying for everything and yet at the same time nothing at all. He just holds me as I let it out. Then I realize everyone is still watching. I wipe my eyes and push him away.

"No one cares about me," I tell him lying down and pulling the blankets over my head. I hear movement within the room.

"I don't wanna leave auntie Viktoria yet," I hear Paul whine. I start crying again, making inaudible sounds, but with tears still pouring down my face. The door shuts making a loud sound and I sigh. Dimitri is gone. I sit up and see him sitting on the edge of my bed. He is the only one in the room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking at the closed door.

"Rose, we all care about you." He whispers softly.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I scream loudly.

"Rose calm down," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. I cry some more, not able to make the damned tears stop.

"No one looked for me…no one tried to find me." I cry.

"Roza, I searched for you every second these last few days. Nothing could ever make me stop looking for you." He whispers as I continue to cry into his shoulder.

**Had nothing to do all day so I decided to write another chapter. I didn't have any plans for this chapter, it just kinda happened. What do you think? Got any good ideas for future chapters? I already got a few so thank you all who reviewed =)**


	8. Chapter 8 Radio stations and cellphones

**I'm sorry I don't update fast enough for those of you who like this story. =) I don't enjoy VA but enjoy**

I had to stay at the hospital a few more days, before I was able to go back to the academy. I didn't want to go, especially with the fact that I had to leave my friend behind, but people were really starting to worry. She told me to steal her brother's phone and call sometime and now that I know who her brother is I am more convinced to help with the whole torturing him thing.

Dimitri drives in silence as we head back to the academy. We have about a half an hour of the ride left and I get immediately bored. He has horrible taste in music that it is nearly driving me insane. When he isn't looking I quickly change to some modern rock. The notices and it immediately goes back. I sigh.

"You have the worst taste in music ever, guardian Belikov." I tell him attempting to change the station again. He swats my hand away.

"I recall that we already had this argument before," he tells me with a light chuckle in his voice. I sigh again.

"And I probably won, as I always do," I smile at him with a huge grin.

"Not that time, and not this time either," he grabs the knob and turns the noise louder. I groan, and the get a brilliant idea. I lean over to him my face faceing his lap. He gets still and when my hands go into his pockets I can feel his body tense.

I sit up and in my hand I have his cellphone. He looks at me puzzled for a moment as I search his contacts for a number. He still looks confused as I dial it and hold it up to my ear with a devilish grin spreading across my face.

"Hello?" someone on the other end asks in a thick Russian accent.

"Hello Mrs. Belikov," I say and watch as Dimitri's face goes pale. "Dimitri is being mean to me and I was hoping you could convince him to be nice," I explain in the most innocent voice I can manage. She says something and I turn to Dimitri and hold out the phone for him. "Your mother would like to speak to you," he growls and snatches the phone out of my hand. I don't understand what they are saying, because he chooses Russian as choice of language. I do hear my name a couple of time which makes me start laughing.

He hands up with his mother and doesn't change the station. I reach my hand forward again only to have it swat at again. He turns to me with a wicked grin, flashing his really sexy teeth. Whoever thought teeth could be sexy, but Dimitri sure does pull it off.

"You think by calling my mother I will just let you change the radio station?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I sigh and pout in my seat.

"What did your mother tell you?" I ask quietly after a moment. He sighs not taking his eyes off the road.

"She told me to let you change the station," he mumbles after a moment. I jump up a big smile on my face and reach for the knob. His hand grabs my wrist and puts it in my lap with a huge smile on his face.

"Just because she told me to let you, doesn't mean I will Roza. I am a grown man now." He laughs for a second and turns for a second to look into my eyes.

"So if I just call her back and tell her this…she wouldn't mind?" I ask cautiously. He stiffens up and then move his phone as far away with me as the little car will allow him to. I giggle climbing over him to reach it. He seems to struggle trying to keep it from me while driving at the same time. He does the unexpected and shoves his phone down his pants. I sit up back into my seat. He has a smug grin on his face.

"Don't think I won't go down there and get the phone," I tell him smiling and of course bluffing. He doesn't need to know the last part. He stiffens and frowns.

"You're bluffing," he states. Man this man is good. I think for a second before leaning into his lap and unbuttoning his pants. I slowly pull the zipper down and feel him get instantly hard. I smile to myself and stick my hand down his pants, searching for the phone and at the same time making him unbelievably horny. I stop the searching for a moment to just rub his hardness. He probably put it down his boxers. Without looking at his body, I shove my hand down his silk boxers and reach my target. The phone.

I sit up phone in hand and a really hard mentor beside me. I smile and proceed to type in the number of his mother. "If you are my mentor then you should know that Rose Hathaway always wins," I say with a smile. He takes the phone away from me looking pissed off. He shoves it in his pocket and buttons his pants back up.

"That was uncalled for Rose!" he growls. "Do not ever do that again. You are my student and I am your mentor, and what you just did is wrong. You have detention tomorrow." He doesn't look at me, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. I pout getting mad for the rejection, for my feelings betraying me and for having stupid fucking amnesia. My life is so fucked up.

We don't reach the school soon enough and when he pulls in past the main gate I jump out not even waiting for him to park the car. I run off towards the dorms and then decide better of it and run to the guest housing. There are too many doors to know what one to pick so I go to the receptionist, a young dhampir girl who didn't make it as a guardian. She looks up from some paper work and smiles.

"What can I do for you?" she asks in a light easy tone.

"Can you tell me what room Adrian something," I can't remember what Lissa said his last name was, "is in. he's tall smokes and drinks. Really flirty." She smiles and nods and tells me where I can find him. I run to his room and pound on the door loudly like I am going to break it down any second.

"Hold on," I hear him call from inside. I sigh impatiently and pound even harder. He opens it almost immediately. He smiles when he sees me.

"Little dhampir, I thought I'd never see you again," he says pulling me into a hug. I know Dimitri had followed me I can just feel it. I know he is watching me right this second. I hug Adrian back tightly laying my head on his chest. Then I kiss him, while in peripheral vision watching Dimitri's face fall.

**This chapter seems shorter than the others, so I am sorry for that, but on the good side there was a little action. Give me your ideas and thoughts I would love to hear from all of you. **

**Thank you all who are reading this. **


	9. Chapter 9 Pissing off Russians for fun

**Don't really have a plan right now. I am just going to write and see where this chapter leads. **

**Don't own VA, but enjoy anyways.**

I wake up early the next morning, with no plan on what I am going to do for the day. Last night got pretty heated with Adrian. Well as headed as it can get before a pissed off Russian dragged me to my own room. He is all hot and cold which makes life fucking impossible to understand him. When he got me to my room I noticed all my items I purchased at the mall were in their bags in my room. After I put the stuff away I immediately fell asleep.

I climb out of bed tired as usual, but in the mood to mess with a certain Russian. A smile plays at my lips as I take a quick shower and find sexy all lace bra and panties I bought a few days earlier. Searching through my closet I find a little black ruffle skirt that literally covers almost nothing. Then I find a white corset top that is held together with black ribbon lacing through the front. Satisfied I find new black heels I had just bought and put a little black bow into my hair.

I search through my closet and find an old fashioned looking whip made out of rope. I tie the handle to a belt loop in my skirt and make my way out of the dorms. It is still too early for most people to be awake, so it is pretty easy to sneak over to Kirova's office. The window is open slightly so I climb in quickly before a guardian on duty spots me. I easily find the file cabinets filled with files on all the students and faculty at the school.

I open it and find mine immediately and smile at how thick it actually is. I continue searching until I find the one I came to find. Guardian Belikov. I open it to the first page and see his name, age, height, all the basic information. I also find his cell number which I jot down on a piece of paper and his room number. I grab the key to his room and quickly read up on him before returning out the window.

It doesn't take long to reach his door. Hardly any guardians are walking around and the ones who are don't notice me at all. I press my ear gently to his door and can only hear the shower running. Perfect time to sneak in. I unlock the door and quietly turn the knob. I get in fast and then shut the door making sure it makes no sounds at all. His room is a mess with books and clothes sprawled all over the floor.

I walk over to his desk after peeking in the bathroom to make sure I am clear. His desk is covered in notes written in Russian. I find a pen and a piece of paper and then quickly write a note for Dimitri. The shower turns off, causing me to panic. I fold the note and then shove it on the floor in front of his door. The bathroom knob turns so I make a quick dash under his bed. He comes out and I peek under the edge of the blankets to see he is in only a towel. When the towel drops however, I quickly close my eyes.

I know I have seen naked men before. Multiple times as a matter of fact, but something about Dimitri made me shy and embarrassed to look, like he was god and I was some ungrateful peasant in his presence. When I hear him zip up his pants I take it as the ok to look again. Sure enough he stands in only jeans, his sexy abs completely exposed. He sees the piece of paper I left by the door and picks it up confused. When he opens it and begins to read he lets out a sigh.

"Roza," he sighs grabbing a shirt and some shoes before exiting his room. I wait a second to make sure he isn't coming back, before I climb out the window. Once my feet touch the ground I run to Adrian's room and knock on the door. He opens it still tired from sleep, his short hair standing all over the place and his pajama bottoms as his only article of clothing. His eyes look over my body and I give him my man eater smile that I am famous for.

"Little dhampir, what do I owe this surprise?" I shove him in his room before shutting and locking the door. I take off my shoes and then take my thong off from under my skirt and hand it to him. He raises his eyebrow and I smile.

"I am messing with Dimitri for interrupting us last night, so I would like you help," I lie. He buys it and kisses me softly and then gives me a nod. I proceed to explain how Dimitri will be there soon and exactly what he is supposed to do. He nods again a huge grin on his face. I start fake moaning loudly, but it sounds the same as a normal moan that it works. He pulls me to his bed and gets on top of me, fake moaning as well.

"Oh Adrian," I moan trying to hold back a laugh. His smile gets bigger as an idea pops into his head. I hear a soft breathing coming from the door. Dimitri is here.

"OH ROZA," Adrian moans loudly using the nickname Dimitri uses for me. A loud knock comes from the door with so much force to make anyone freeze in there tracks. I mess Adrian's hair up a little more; making him moan for real, which only causes the knock to get louder.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" Dimitri growls from the other side of the door. I get off the bed as fast as I can and run into the bathroom. I look through the crack in the door to see Dimitri storm in and Adrian to shut the door.

"What do I owe the pleasure, guardian Belikov?" Adrian asks as coolly as he can. I smile and see Dimitri's face red with anger. It sure is fun making him pissed at me, but it's his entire fault. I take lipstick out of my pocket and set it on the floor before opening the bathroom window and climbing out without my shoes and panties. I run back to my dorm and make it in my room, knowing Dimitri won't be far behind. I take the corset top off so I am only standing in my almost see through bra and the short skirt.

I quickly pick up my room, making it as neat as I can before the loud knock I expect is on the other side of the door. I smile to myself.

"Who is it?" I purr in a sexiest voice I can, while holding back laughter.

"Rose, open the door now!" Dimitri calls in a hushed voice. I smile as I open the door, but frown almost instantly when I see he is not alone. Adrian is being held by his hair in Dimitri's grasp. Dimitri throws him to me making me fall to the floor before he walks in and shuts the door. He soon picks Adrian up and makes him sit at my desk chair. Then he picks me up and throws me onto my bed, making me bounce a couple times. The shock must have registered on my face, because Adrian just laughs.

"Stop laughing," I growl at him clenching my fists. Dimitri begins pacing, obviously still extremely pissed.

"Rose, you will explain this right now," he growls at me. It is not a sexy growl, but one that makes me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"There is nothing to tell," I whisper looking at my lap.

"Do not lie to me, Rosemarie." Uh oh. He used my full name, usually that means I am in trouble no matter how I answer.

"What exactly am I explaining?" I ask looking up at him. I look into his eyes and see something of lust and longing and then a lot of anger. He looks away from me to glare at Adrian.

"Explain, why I got a note this morning and why you were having inappropriate relations, that are against the rules might I add, with Adrian Ivashkov." He says being all stern and not at all letting up on the pacing.

"Well…I think that what me and Adrian do is none of your business," I explain voice firm.

"Little dhampir, I would also like to know what is going on," Adrian pipes up. I shoot him a warning glare, but he doesn't get the hint.

"Explain Rose," Dimitri says firmly staring at me.

"There is nothing to-"I loose my thought as I am being forced out of my room. All of a sudden I am not me anymore.

"We need to get Rose to come here," I hear Lissa explain to someone. Chrstian comes to view with an evil grin on his face.

"We could have Belikov tie her up and drag her ass down here," he says making himself laugh.

"No Christian, he will be getting Tasha. Adrian may be a possibility though." She tells him. I feel her thinking hard about the idea.

"Rose hate him though, are you sure that will work?" Eddie says for the frist time, making me and Lissa notice his presence.

"She has been friendlier with him since she hit her head." Lissa explains to him moving her hand in some sort of gesture.

"She asked about Mase," Eddie says looking sad. I feel emotion of pain and sadness flood through Lissa.

"What did you tell her?" Lissa asks slightly panicked.

"I told her-"he begins, but I am being shaken hard making me land back in my own room. Dimitri is kneeling on the floor, his hands are on my shoulders and I can only look around confused.

"Rose, is the Princess ok?" Dimitri asks now appearing worried instead of angry. I shove him off me and rise so I appear taller then him.

"Why the hell do you expect me to explain shit when all of you are fucking lying to me?" I yell at him. I give Adrian a look, letting him know that what I said was directed at him as well.

"What in particular, little dhampir?" Adrian asks appearing calm and smug.

"Where the fuck is my best friend?" I growl at both of them.

"My cousin should be in her room, you already saw that though." He says smiling.

"Where is Mason Ashford?" I ask extremely pissed off.

**That wasn't how I was going to have her find out, but it works. **

**Ideas, suggestions and thoughts are appreciated. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	10. Chapter 10 Sketchy stories

**I am sorry I cut her hair, and I hope I make it up to you with the idea I have planted in my head ;P bwa ha ha. **

**I don't own VA. Enjoy!**

Adrian ended up being the one to tell me about Mason. Apparently he is on vacation somewhere far away for a while. Like that isn't sketchy at all? I walk out of my room and down the hall carrying the book I bought him wrapped up in pretty pink paper. I smile at the thought of embarrassing him and his manliness. I was going to give it to him just because I can, but now I think it is a thank you for telling me the truth and thank you for helping me with my prank. I couldn't have done it without him.

I have to make a quick pit stop at the gym to see Guardian Belikov and ask him about our practices we are supposed to be having. I mean one on one time with him could actually be very…productive. His hot body pressed against mine, with both of us sweating. Man I have got to get my mind in check. I open one of the big double doors and walk in to find the room empty.

I run up the bleachers as fast as I can, lying down on the floor between the seats. It is pretty clean and I am positive no one can see me if they were to walk in. the ceiling has a rope dangling from it, which is probably used to climb up for exercise. I smile to my self, and then hoist my self up the rope until I can reach the storage area. It is only a wooden board with old equipment on it, but it makes a nice hiding place. I stay back so my weight is spread out, but leaning over slightly so I can fully look at the floor below.

As soon as I am situated, Dimitri comes running into the gym looking around somewhat paranoid. He does a quick sweep of the room before other people start coming in. Among those people is my mother, Adrian, Lissa and Alberta, along with other guardians. I just watch puzzled as the come and take seats in the bleachers. They take up a good portion of one of the sections.

Alberta stands at a podium that must have just recently brought in. She shuffles through some papers in front of her before clearing her throat and addressing the people around her.

"You know why we are here, and we are going to make this quick, Rosemarie Hathaway doesn't remember a thing since her and the princess ran away, and the best thing we can do is not remind her of all that pain she has gone through." She says. I get intrigued from when she says my name and it just gets more interesting.

"Does she know about the trip to the ski lodge?" a guardian I don't recognize asks.

"No," Dimitri says this time. "She has asked questions about the little event that happened, but she does not know anything of the Strigoi holding her and the other students captive."

"Does she remember anything about you as a mentor?" Adrian asks with an evil glint in his eye. He winks at Dimitri who does not loose composure.

"No she does not remember me," he whispers, sadden by that fact.

"What about Dashkov? Does she remember him being taken to prison?" Another guardian asks curiously.

"Again no, nothing of recent," Alberta says calmly. Viktor is WHERE? I mentally freak out at the thought. Whoever thought it wise to lock up a helpless old man was wrong. I have to break him out…but how? They all start talking to each other and I continue plotting. There is a small whisper in the crowd causing everyone to freeze.

"Repeat that princess," Dimitri says loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"I said," Lissa begins, "Rose is here." Everyone looks around me freaking out, but I see Lissa give a smile in my direction. Oh shit, found out. I wiggle my way back so no one can see me and then try to find an efficient hiding spot. I can't find a single spot, nothing will work. A window at the far back of the plank is open an inch which might be effective enough to fit through. I army crawl over to it just as Dimitri reaches the plank.

"Come on Roza, don't make this difficult." He calls in my direction like a fucking child. I start climbing out the window, twisting to grab a hold of the gutter. Dimitri is faster than I anticipated and grabs my foot, causing me to make it completely out of the building. It starts raining, drenching me from head to, well ankle.

"Let go, Belikov!" I scream to him. My fingers begin slipping a little, making it harder to hold on.

"Just come back inside, so we can talk about all of this," he says attempting to reassure me. Of course it doesn't work.

"Why? So you can lock me up like other innocent people?" I scream again, getting even madder at him.

"Rose, please," he pleads. I look into his eyes and see pain. I see so much hurt and sadness, and all it does is make me want to give him a big hug. I look away from him and try to fix my grip on the gutter. He lets go of my foot, but at the worst timing, because I can't hold on any longer and fall. I close my eyes and scream; I scream and scream and scream, until I realize I am still alive. I am not dead. I open my eyes and see that Dimitri is holding one of my arms.

"Help me," I scream, panic rushing through me.

"Give me your other hand. I won't ever let you fall Roza," he calls assuring me. I reach up towards him and fail, which causes his grip on me to loosen and for me to scream again. I start crying and panicking so badly that I begin thinking of what kind of funeral I will have.

"If I die, tell Liss that she is my best friend. Tell the little firefly that I hate his guts, but to be good to Lissa. Tell Adrian I am sorry we couldn't get to know each other better. Tell Mason-"

"Rose!" he cuts me off and I look up at him. He looks frightend, which causes me to freak out even more. "Listen to me rose, I am not letting you die, but you have got to trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you?" I yell at him.

"What other choice do you have?" I look around my surroundings, without looking down of course. I nod to him.

"Ok, what do I do?" I ask beginning to shake from the cold, wet night.

"I am going to let go of your-"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAID I COULD TRUST YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DROP ME! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU!" I cut him off screaming loudly.

"Rose, everyone else is below you. They will catch you." He tries to calm me.

"Whatever Belikov, nice knowing you." I let go of his hand and drop. I watch as he reaches out the window to grab me but is unable to do it. I close my eyes waiting for death to take me. I know I have landed, I can feel my body being moved. I open my eyes to see that the guardians did catch me and were carrying me inside the gym. Once I get set on my feet I attempt to make a run for it.

"Rose stop!" a powerful commanding voice says. I freeze in my steps and slowly turn. Lissa stands in front of me. I look down at my feet.

"I'm sorry," I whisper so only she can hear. She pulls me into a tight hug and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Rose, go back to your room. Put on one of those dresses you bought. Make sure you look amazing and then come back here. I have something I want to show you," she whispers.

"Okay, but why do I-"

"Sh, just do it and take Guardian Belikov with you." I nod and let Dimitri lead me back to my room. I open the door and rush in searching my closet for the perfect dress.

"You can come in," I call to Dimitri, who is standing outside of my room with the door hanging open. He walks into the small room and closes the door behind him. He sits at my computer and watches while I find the perfect clothes. Once I find them I rush into the bathroom to change. I put on a dry black bra with red lace, and a sleeveless and backless short black dress, that showed off all the right places.

I dry my hair and curl is slightly, leaving to rest elegantly. Then I hurry back into my room and find the sexy black heels that I wore for Adrian the day before. I slip them on and grab my bag before turning to Dimitri. His mouth drops for a second, but he quickly gets himself together and leads me out of my room in silence.

"So what does Lissa want to show me, Belikov?" I ask breaking the silence. He shakes his head and pulls out an umbrella. He holds it over my head as we rush to the gym. Once we arrive safe and sound, he opens the huge double doors and quickly pulls me inside. The heat of his touch is refreshing. The lights are all off which makes me kind of nervous.

"What is going on?" I ask annoyed. The lights all come on and I can honestly swear that I do not expect what I see.

**What do you think? What was your fave part and what can use improvement?**

**As always give me all thoughts and recommendations, I would love to hear what you all think. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise?

**Level 3 snow day which means more time to write. I don't own VA. Enjoy! **

"Surprise!" Many voices scream at the same time. I look around the gym noticing all the decorations and shit they must have just put up. There is a long table covered in food and another on the other side of the room covered in presents. My friends are all over wearing colorful pointed hats, wearing nice looking clothing.

"I-It's not my birthday," I stutter unable to think or talk clearly. I look around as everyone grins at each other. Adrian to Lissa, Lissa to Christian, Christian to Eddie. All my friends are here for me and it isn't even a day they should've done this.

"We know, but since it is a week away and you have been through a lot recently, we all decided you deserve this." I look at her in shock and then around the room. How could they do this? I look around at everyone's smiling faces.

"I-I don't know what to say," I tell her honestly. She just smiles bigger and pulls me further into the room.

"Don't say anything, lets just enjoy they day." She says. I look at all who have come I see a woman behind Adrian, I wonder if it is his girlfriend. Dr. Olendski is also here, with my mother, Tasha, and many guardians. Some I know and some that I have never seen before. They all look happy to see me.

"Thanks everyone," I say loud enough for the room to hear. They all nod or make some form of acknowledgement. Lissa hugs me tight and then leads me even further into the room. Streamers and balloons are hanging from every surface a huge cake with 18 candles sits in the center of the food table and the present table seems to be overflowing with gifts. It's amazing they did all this in so little time.

"Lets do presents first," Lissa says pulling me to a chair near the gift table. She pushes me into it until I am sitting and wont move. Everyone else grabs a chair and sits down. Eddie remains standing and walks over to me with a square package wrapped in tin foil. There is a little red bow on it and he hands it to me.

"I know it isn't much, but I thought you would like it." He says taking a seat. I unwrap it finding a black journal with red blood splatter on it. Opening the journal I find a picture of Eddie, Mason and I all standing together in victory. We all have huge grins on our faces.

"Eddie, its perfect," I tell him, standing to give him a hug. When we pull apart Lissa shoves me back down. I sigh as my mother comes over and hands me a package without a word. Inside is a photo album. The first few pages are filled with pictures of me growing up and a couple of me and my friends. A note is written on the inside cover which says _Memories should never be forgotten_. I nod to her thanking her for the gift. For a brief second I think I spot a smile.

Alberta comes up next with an odd shaped item wrapped in pink paper. I sigh at the color and open it to find a silver stake. I look up to her in utter shock. She smiles. "Thought you would like that, for when you are to ever face Strigoi." I nod and set it with my other presents. Everyone continues to hand me presents. I get clothes from Lissa, a big bag of every kind of candy imaginable from Christian, A medical book from Dr. Olendski, a diamond necklace from the lady with Adrian, who I find out is his mother, and a heart shaped rock from Tasha.

"My turn," Adrian practically sings running up to me holding a box that appears to be moving. I freeze as he hands it to me. And I slowly begin to undo the newspaper wrappings. I slowly lift the lid and peer inside. My face must have shown shock because he just smiles excitedly and claps his hands. I reach inside and pull out a small black lab puppy wearing a studded collar.

"You got me a puppy?" I ask smiling like an idiot.

"Yes I did, don't ask how. Everything you need to take care of him will be brought up to your room later. What do you think little Dhampir?"

"I love it! Thank you Adrian." I give him a big hug, which causes the puppy to bark playfully. I laugh and hug the puppy.

"What are you going to name it?" Lissa asks, also smiling. I pause to think for a moment and then get an idea.

"I was reading this book," Everyone in the room gasps making me frown. "I know, I know Rose does not read, but anyways in the book this girl calls this guy comrade," Everyone looks at Dimitri and then back at me, "so my Puppy will be called Comrade." I finish. The puppy squirms, so I set him down to see him jump into Dimitri's arms. His guardian mask doesn't falter, but he begins petting it lovingly.

"On to cake!" Lissa says literally dragging me to the food table. "Christian will you do the honor?" she asks her boyfriend. He smiles and then gives a wink to me, before lighting the candles. They all sing happy birthday and I think for a moment before blowing out every last candle.

After cake, we play a game of darts with the balloons, before everyone starts leaving. Curfew will be soon and I really didn't want this night to end, but like all nights it must. I stay behind and help Lissa clean stuff up, before leaving with all of my stuff. When I get to my room I just drop it all on the floor, before sorting it and putting them in proper places. I put the picture from Eddie in the album from my mother. I get ready for bed, wearing a short lacey nightgown. Someone knocks at my door and I rush to open it.

"Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" I ask as Dimitri nervously moves around. He hands me a box, from Adrian and I set it on the floor next to an already sleeping puppy.

"Rose, I have something for you from myself also," he says nervously. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black ring box. Something you may picture from a romantic movie, but nothing anyone expects real life to have. Besides true love and all that shit is in only fairy tails that young girls tell each other for a sense of hope.

He nervously hands me the box, closing my fingers around it. Then he kisses my hand before rushing off towards the exit. I walk back into my room, closing the door behind me. I sit on the bed and carefully open the box. A folded piece of paper is inside. I unfold the paper and read the note.

_Dear Rose,_

_ I saw you admire this and thought that you should have it. Inside is an important memory of yours, but you have to find your true love for the key to open it. If love is real and you actually have a soul mate then the key will be resting with them at all times. Find them and find the key and your lover. He will be waiting._

_ You're Friend,_

_ Dimitri _

Underneath the letter is the antique locket I had admired from the store window. The heart glistens in the little light left in my room. I try to open it and realize that in order to open it I probably need to find the key mentioned in the letter. I put the necklace one and get into bed for tonight. Right before I fall asleep I picture Dimitri's face and my birthday wish.

_I wish that I could remember everything by my birthday._

**What did you think about an early birthday party? I know in the actual books her birthday would have already happened a couple weeks ago, but for this stories sake it kind of got pushed back. Hope you liked it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any great ideas I could add in. **

**Thanks again**


	12. Chapter 12Conversation in a storage room

**First I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing and I would like to reply to a question I got. **

**I Love Dimitri Belikov: to answer your question that many of you are probably wondering. Yes, the book she is reading is her life. It is her journal, but she changed the names in case someone would happen to read it then they wouldn't know the truth. Daniel is Dimitri, Rachel is Lissa, annoying boy is Adrian, and Lily is Rose. I tried to fit the names together in a way, but I don't think it was very successful. **

**Keep reading to find out more =)**

**I don't own VA, but I hope u like it anyways.**

I wake up early for once in my life, not at all caring that I barely got any sleep. I had a great night last night, and today will only get better. I jump out of bed as fast as I can, changing into sweatpants and a red tank top. It is a good day to get back to my life, even if I don't remember.

I run down to the gym, Comrade running beside me. The light morning breeze feels refreshing blowing through my short hair. I am glad I got it cut. The lights are all off in the gym, but something that resembles a candle flickers from something that appears to a closet. I can hear a noise inside, as I inch closer and closer, multiple people are inside. They are arguing, yelling at each other in a violent way. By the time I reach the door I can clearly hear what they are saying.

"She doesn't know you, I am not going to just sit around when she wants me," a man says to the other person.

"Have you been drinking? Your just plain out delusional!" the other man yelled back with a familiar accent.

"For your information I have not been drinking, and clearly she wants it. You saw it yourself the other night."

"Yea right that was just Rose's way of showing she likes messing with people." I open my mouth in shock at my name. I press my ear closer to the door and hold my breath, just waiting for them to continue.

"You don't sound so sure about that," I hear a person chuckle lightly. There is a loud crash as Dimitri; I recognize now, throws something across the room. The first guy sounds a lot like Adrian.

""Don't you tell me about what I am sure of!" he yells getting even angrier at Adrian. I hear another crash and a growl of anger. Dimitri hates Adrian.

"The law sure wouldn't be on your side," Adrian says calmly.

"You think I don't already know that?" Dimitri growls back.

"Then stop trying to get her."

"You don't know how hard that is, I can't just leave her, especially not now," Dimitri whispers. I can hear him breathing heavy like he is…crying? He is so tough, how could he show emotion like that. Especially in front of another person.

"When she gets better you should leave her before she gets hurt." Adrian tells him.

"You just want her with someone else," he growls again.

"Yes I do, I won't lie I love the girl, but in the long run I don't want to ruin our friendship and I defiantly do not want to see her life ruined because of you." Adrian says calmly. I don't really understand the conversation that is taking place and I don't really want to know. It seems like something I should just ignore and move on with. Dimitri takes a deep breath before I hear sniffling.

"I can't leave my Roza," he whispers.

"It is for the best, you know it is. You can't keep her from her true potential by bringing on a lot of unwanted drama. It could ruin her life."

"I can't-"

"Yes you can, you can make arrangements guarding a different Moroi and then just leave. Say goodbye and sorry, but in the end you know it is what you must do."

"How is what you must do the one thing that will kill you?" Dimitri asks still upset.

"You won't die," Adrian says with a slight laugh.

"I feel like she is the one, like we are meant for each other."

"You are meant for each other, I can see it clearly, though I don't understand why no one else can, but the big age difference will be too big to ignore." Dimitri considers this and then throws something again.

"How can you ask this of me!"

"Because in the end you will make the right choice and you won't let her get hurt." Dimitri just screams and I gasp.

"What was that?" he asks. He walks over to the door and I just run out of the building as fast as I can before he notices. I run straight into Lissa and cry into her shoulder.

**I know it is a lot shorter than all the other chapters. It is shorter than I expected, but I am having a little writers block and have no idea what to add in the chapters before I get her memory back. Any ideas? Please?**

**Let me know what you think anyways. And don't get mad at Adrian. He's a good guy either way. Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13 possible cures

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in few days. **

**Dimka's chick and Intyala: I do understand that Adrian is not a nice guy right now, but just continue reading. Things aren't always what they seem. **

**I don't own VA. Enjoy.**

"What's wrong?" Lissa asks worried as I cry into her shoulder. Her little hands touch my back and begin to rub slowly. I can't speak real words so I just sob. She continues patting my back until the tears finally slow.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask wiping my eyes on my arm. She looks at a worried look on her face and for a brief second I can feel just how worried she is. Her emotions running through my body like water.

"Adrian came over and we had something to tell you, but we couldn't find you." She explains, as we sit side by side on a stone bench. My bag hits the ground with a thud, as it falls from my shoulder.

"What do you need to tell me?" I ask confused.

"Wait for Adrian; he was just here about two seconds before you came running over." If Adrian was with Lissa, then that means the person with Dimitri in the closet was not him. I wonder who it could've been. I look off towards the gazebo that Adrian had built and can still see the lanterns lit brightly.

"There you two are," Adrian calls running over to us. I jump up and give him a big hug. He chuckles lightly, hugging me back tightly.

"Can't breathe-"I gasp, which causes him to drop me with an apologetic look on his face. I smile at him.

"Did you tell her or are we going to take her back to my room?" Adrian directs at Lissa. She looks back at the way they obviously walked to find me. She shakes her head and then picks up my bag. We all walk in silence back to his room and he sits us down on these big comfy chairs. I could just curl up in one and fall asleep forever.

"So what is this big thing you wanted to tell me?" I ask, both my eyes closed in contentment.

"We may have a cure to your amnesia. We can use Spirit in different ways and see if it helps, but some may have consequences," Lissa explains. I jump out of the chair giving her a huge hug.

"I don't care the consequences, just try everything!" I say excitedly.

"Rose, some of the consequences are-"I cut Adrian off with a kiss to the lips. I pull away and shake my head.

"I don't care. I just need to be myself again." I plead. They look at each other and then nod, like they are having a secret conversation in their head.

"Well I draw the line at Lissa or you dying, little dhampir," Adrian says opening a book. He flips through the pages really fast turning to one that causes him to smile and tap the page with his index finger.

"What about you dying?" I ask.

"Well I am willing to lay down my life for you, but I don't think it will come to that. There are a couple ways that I believe are worth trying, but we can not do them all in one day." He explains eyes still skimming the book.

"Why not?" I ask jumping up from my seat.

"Because it will drain a lot of energy from us, we will need time to regain our energy so we can put our all into helping you, little dhampir."

"Oh, so what is the first way?"

"Go lay down on Adrian's bed." Lissa instructs in a commanding voice. I listen and fall on to his bed. The cushions are so soft beneath me that I could fall asleep.

"We are going to force as much spirit into your head we can. Similar to the way we heal, but aimed at just your head." Adrian says as both he and Lissa set their hands on my head. I close my eyes and feel a slight tingle as they begin to work away. A grey cloud of fog appears in my head and I can see it getting lighter and lighter. I think it is working. The fog gets thinner and I can see a light of colors behind it, but it soon becomes dark again covering all the light.

"What happened?" I ask sitting up confused. It was working; I could feel it, but it quickly ended. Adrian lies on the floor passed out and I quickly kneel beside him, checking his arm for a pulse.

"He just passed out. I don't know how, but he did." Lissa begins freaking out and crying. She paces the room rambling to herself.

"Lissa, go get Dr. Olendski, or Guardian Belikov. Hurry." I command. She runs out of the room and I shake Adrian.

"Wake up Adrian," I call getting frustrated. He twitches and the opens his eyes slowly.

"Rose, what happened?" he asks his voice hoarse. He looks around the room, slowly before beginning to shut his eyes again.

"You passed out," I explain the whole story just in time for Dimitri to run into the room. He helps Adrian stand and wraps his arm under him for support. Lissa and I follow them to the infirmary where Dr. Olendski takes Adrian to a bed. Lissa and I have to wait outside, but Dimitri goes in with him.

"Is he all right?" I ask as Dimitri exits and walks towards us.

"He will be fine," he answers my question before turning to Lissa. "Princess, we all will be going to court again for continuation of the trial, so I recommend you pack your bags." He tells her. she nods and runs off towards her room. It is more like a jog, but it is somewhat funny, seeing as she never runs.

"What trial are we going to?" I ask him. He turns to me, face still hidden behind the guardian mask.

"Viktor Dashkov." He says. I nod already planning his escape.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, I love hearing what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14 another attempt

**I finally got some more ideas so let's just hope it is enough to last enough between now and getting her memory back. Sorry about the short delay have been busy with school and stuff. I don't own VA.**

**Enjoy**

The next few days run in a blur. The three of us didn't get time alone again to work on getting my memory, because by the time Adrian was better we were already leaving for court. It was a long and exhausting trip which I spent in almost entirety asleep. When I woke up from the long nap I was in a big soft bed, surrounded by millions of big fluffy pillows. I had scribbled down some notes on how to get Viktor out, so I take it out to review it. I have some basic steps and some basic utensils, but in its entirety it won't work. I need to find more information. I slip my converse on and jog through the guest housing. The place is so big that it is nearly impossible to find an exit, or even an elevator. I groan continuing to search for some way to lead me outside.

I fall down on the floor and just lay in the middle of the hallway. "Rose?" I hear someone ask. I close my eyes planning a prank immediately. When I had laid down my body just sprawled out making it look like I had fallen. The person rushes over to me and begins shaking my shoulders slightly. It takes everything I got from jumping up laughing.

"Roza," the person gasps this time worry filling his voice. I recognize Dimitri and continue messing with him. He picks me up and begins walking very fast down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" I ask, eyes open and staring at him. The look of shock on his face was priceless. I give him a huge grin and he just sighs shaking his head and muttering something in a different language. He sets me on my own two feet, and pulls me off towards the direction we started heading. He opens a door revealing a bedroom that looks like no one has been in, apart from the blankets all messed up.

"That wasn't funny," he whispers, "What if you were seriously injured?"

"I wasn't and I am fine, you need to lighten up and pull the stick out of you-"

"Rosemarie, do not use that language," he scolds. I sigh and plop on his bed. He really is a mentor which makes the situation even sexier. He paces the room and I begin looking at a book that is lying on the bed. It is western novel with a very sexy cowboy on the cover. The kind where the men are shirtless and wearing jeans with chaps. I set in back down and turn back to Dimitri who is staring at me. He quickly turns to look at something else and it makes me smile. I love the power I have over boys.

"So Dimitri what are we going to do…here in your room…all alone?" he seems shocked to realize we are in fact alone in his room. I can see his mind racing on what to say. Something to fix the compromising situation that he just placed us into. What he doesn't know and probably ever will is that I like this position.

"We are going to discuss why you were laying on the floor in the middle of the hallway," he says in a strict voice. I can tell he is not mad, only trying to keep composure.

"Well you see, I was trying to get my memory back," I lie.

"You're lying," he states amused. Man he is good. I sigh and stand up off the bed. I saunter over to him. I get so close that we are almost touching. His body stiffens and I just manage to brush my body ever so gently against his. Then quickly I leave his room without another room. I run and run and run through the halls. Someone just walks out of their room and I can't stop in time. I end up toppling both them and me to the floor.

"What was that for?" Tasha asks out of breath. I start laughing and she gives me a strange look.

"I'm sorry," I laugh harder. "I was just going to Adrian's room and I just couldn't stop in time." She smiles at me sweetly and points to the door across from hers.

"That's his room, but he is in there with Lissa right now, so I don't-"I cut her off by storming into his room and slamming the door shut behind me. Both Lissa and Adrian jump up, their hands behind their backs and looking fucking scared. It was a hilarious sight.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I scold, very angrily, which only causes them to get more scared.

"Rose, we were jus-"I cut him off with a glare.

"What do you think you were doing…without me," I hold my arms out slightly. He smiles and hugs me tightly.

"We were working on new ways to help you, we have a couple ideas." He explains grabbing a notebook with really bad written scribbles in it.

"well lets get started, I'm in the mood for some memories." Lissa stands and faces me with a smile.

"If the first thing we fail that only leaves on, because the others derive off the first one," she explains. "We both are going to compel you to remember." Adrian takes a place beside her and the look deep into my eyes.

"Rose, you will remember everything. You will remember your whole life, leaving out no details." The both say at the same time. Memories start flooding my head. I remember the time I learned to ride a bike. I remember the time my mother held me and calmed me when I was two weeks old and I remember being born, but similar to last time everything soon fades, leaving me confused and remembering nothing.

"It didn't work," I say calmly. Lissa nods and sets me on the bed.

"I have to go find Christian, but I'll be back in an hour ok?" she says giving me a hug.

"I'll be fine, just go have fun." She smiles and runs out the door as fast as her little body can carry her. Love does funny things to people. I see Adrian come out of the bathroom with his cell phone in his hand. He walks over to me and gives me a small peck on the lips and then looks into my eyes.

"You will remember everything you and Dimitri Belikov share. You will hold onto those feelings and thoughts for at least an hour, longer if you can." He says. I can feel the compulsion working inside me. I remember my love, our love and just like Lissa I run. I run to his room as fast as I can and walk in without bothering to knock. He stands in the center of the room in only a towel. His abs look comforting and I run into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him hard. Both his hands come up to support me, causing his towel to fall.

He tosses me onto his bed and I can tell he wants me more than anything. Our love lives strong and I know it always will. His kisses trail down my neck and I moan softly not caring that this is wrong. I pull his lips back to mine and kiss him more urgently than before, knowing that these feelings will fade too soon. His perfect kisses feel amazing, and I start crying.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he picks me up and rocks me on his lap. He comforts me and gently brushes my hair out of my face.

"I wont remember…I will forget you again, and I don't want to forget you Dimitri," he sighs and hugs me tightly, before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know, but I promise you that I will not leave you. I won't leave you when your hurt and confused." I smile at him and stare into his beautiful brown eyes. The eyes where I can see the soul within. Then the memory fades, my eyes begin to close, forgetting everything. The last thing I see before I black out are his eyes and his love for me.


	15. Chapter 15 showers, fights and the cure?

**I am glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one =) **

**I don't on VA**

**Enjoy =)**

I wake up to a bright light flooding into the room. I sit up and take a look at my surroundings. I am under a pile of big blankets in…Dimitri's room? I look under the blankets too make sure nothing inappropriate had happened, and sure enough nothing happened. I sigh and roll over to look at the clock. It is really early, everyone is probably sleeping. I jump out of the bed and walk around the room a few times, trying to think of something to do. I walk into the bathroom and brush through my hair. Dimitri's clothes are all neatly stacked against the wall and I find a neon blue plaid button up top, that I end up putting on over my t-shirt.

His shirt is really big on me, since he is a really big man, so the shirt hangs down over my pants a ways. It's nice and soft though, so the length does not bother me. I hear a door open so I carefully peek out of the bathroom door. Tasha plops down on Dimitri's bed, wearing a skimpy black lace dress that covers hardly anything. She definitely looks like a slut from what I can tell. I turn on the shower to make her think Dimitri is in there. It will pull a nice prank on her.

"Dimka, are you in there?" she asks in an annoying tone. I quickly strip when I realize she is headed towards me and climb in feeling the warm water run over my body. She opens the door and walks into the bathroom, whistling. I suck in a breath and stand drenched from the water.

"Dimka, I know you are in there," her tall heels clink on the bathroom floor as she walks around the room. The door opens again and someone else looks into the room.

"Tasha, what are you doing in my bathroom?" Dimitri asks in a stern voice. She lets out a weird sound that partially sounds like the word what.

"If you are not in the shower than who is?" she asks pissed off.

"Who is in my shower is none of your business, now is it?" he says slightly amused. I sneeze as the water starts to turn cold. A hand reaches into the shower and turns the water off. Then it hands me a towel. I smile at how thoughtful this man is.

"Dimitri Belikov, I demand you tell me who is in that shower." She says sternly. He sighs and drags her out of the room, closing the door behind them. I get out shivering and proceed to put my lacey bra and panties on. Then I put on my jeans and Dimitri's shirt. I comb through my hair and then open the bathroom door a bit to see if Tasha was still out there. Sure enough she stands next to Dimitri pointing a long skinny finger in his face. I watch as they fight. When she punches him, I get pissed and exit the bathroom.

"Don't you lay a fucking finger on him again, you fucking bitch," I growl at her. She half laughs and turns back to him.

"It's Rose? I should've known it was her." She laughs menacingly. She turns to me and then punches Dimitri in the stomach. I growl and get into a fighting position. She laughs again and winks at me.

"I said don't touch him," I growl getting ready to unleash my fury on Tasha. She just laughs and kicks him in an inappropriate spot, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. That's the last straw. I jump on her throwing punch after punch to her faces. She gets frustrated and punches my stomach. I feel a gurgle in my stomach and end up puking all over her face. She screeches and I jump off of her backing up slowly.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she screeches. I back up more as she charges at me and begins pulling my hair. I scream and kick her in the face. The move makes her falter a second, giving me enough time to run. I run into the bathroom and lock the door tightly behind me. Her fist pounds into the door.

"Go away, no one is home," I call softly.

"Don't you pull that crap," she says and pounds again. The door cracks a bit. She pounds again and then it stops. I let out a breath and hear voices talking and then a door closing. There is a soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Rose, please open the door," Dimitri whispers and I open it wide and pull him inside. I set him on the toilet so I can see all the damage. His hand is bleeding, so I carefully bandage it. I get a bag of ice for him to put on his big black eye. The whole time I am fixing him up, I feel like a mother, or someone who is supposed to do this, not a student, but I honestly could care less. I care for Dimitri and I don't want to see him in pain.

"How does…how do you feel where you were kicked?" I ask softly after a while.

"Sore, but you don't have to do anything." He says looking away. I grab another bag of ice and hold it on his lap for him. He looks up into my eyes and he looks a little happy. It isn't a lot, but his eyes have something in it, something of awe. I brush a strand of his hair out of his eyes and kiss his cheek softly.

"I should get going," I whisper softly.

"Roza, I-"He stops in the middle of his sentence and shakes his head. He looks at me and nods, so I start walking out of the bathroom. The room starts to spin and I end up falling to my knees.

"Well that was unexpected." The room continues to spin as I fall onto my back. I close my eyes for a second and clutch my stomach in pain. Dimitri rushes over to me and picks me up. I watch as worry fills his face. He sets me on his bed and covers me with the blankets.

"I think you are sick," he says.

"No duh." I moan. He smiles and props my head up with some pillows.

"I should go get a doctor," he says pulling on some shoes.

"Please don't leave," I whine. He looks at me, and the pain of what is the best choice fills his face. He finally agrees and climbs into the bed next to me.

"Rose, you really should see a doctor." He pleads. I shake my head and cuddle into his chest. His warm scent fills my body with such contentment that I never want to leave. Too soon, I fall asleep in his warm embrace.

*#&%

I wake and see how in sleep positions have changed and I lay on my side with Dimitri pressed up against my back, his arm wrapped around my waist. I smile and then decide how it would be easier to get out of the bed. He was hurt pretty badly, so he needs sleep. Besides he is too peaceful to disturb. I slowly and carefully pick up his arm and gently lay it back down on the bed. He doesn't even stir, so I only cover him up with the blankets and silently leave the room. I walk up and down the hallways at random, finding Adrian's room. I knock softly, and he opens it smiling.

"Little Dhampir, how nice to see you, how was your night?" he asks with a wink. I shake my head and sigh.

"What am I ever going to do with you Ivashkov?" I giggle still shaking my head.

"I could list a bunch of options, but I don't think your lover would like any of them." He leads me into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"You still have to tell me who my lover is."

"In time, little Dhampir."

"So I want to know about this final cure and when can we get started on it?" I ask impatiently.

"You won't like it," he states honestly.

"I don't care, I need to be cured." He nods and pulls out the notebook that I had seen earlier.

"We have a theory that if Lissa and I both push as much Spirit into your body while you do a physical activity that your will will somehow accept the memories back." He explains. I look at him confused.

"So like fighting or sparring?" I ask.

"No something more like sex."

"How would that fix anything?"

"Well you are shadow kissed, so if we push enough spirit into you, the part of you that is still lingering in the death will connect with life and somehow, hopefully it will bring everything back." He explains nervously.

"You're leaving something out," I state looking at him. You can tell it in his eyes and the way he is nervously moving.

"There is a side effect, which is the part you won't like."

"What kind of side effect?"

"In order to combine the life and death factors, there first has to be life."

"Meaning?" I ask confused.

"Meaning by having the sex you will get impregnated."

**What do you think? I would love to know.**

**And if you have any suggestions please give me ideas. I would love to add some to the story line. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16 Viktor

** So Rose may or may not get pregnant, but who would she pick to be the daddy? And what would he think about that? Got some good stuff up my sleeve so stay tuned.**

**I don't own VA, but I really hope you enjoy.**

A baby? I never thought about having one before, especially since I didn't want to end up like my mother. If I had a kid I would want to raise it, and I know I can't do that while guarding Lissa. It will be hard to choose what to do. I don't know if I should just stay like I am with no cure at all. I walk around court, the morning light streaming down on me. I need something to take my mind off of everything and I have the perfect idea. I walk along a path to a heavily guarded door. Three big guardians stand on the outside of a small door. It is quite funny to see them standing next to such a tiny door. I walk over to them and smile warmly at them.

"Hey guys," I say seductively in their direction. They all look at each other before turning back to me. The biggest one has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He leans towards me with a wink. The other two boys make similar gestures at me all smiling wildly.

"Hey sexy," the one who leaned toward me purrs.

"How about letting me inside this door," I wink back still flirting. That cuts off the flirtyness as all three stand rigid and pulling their guardian masks into a firm position. I frown and give a seductive pout. A shorter one on the right who has flaming orange hair tenses up and looks like he wants to help me.

"Why do you want in that horrible place?" he asks me nervously.

"Well you see there is a man in there that I once knew and now I am all injured with amnesia, so I would just like to talk for old times sake…please let me in," I whine the last part that gets all of them to look between each other. The tallest one steps aside allowing me to enter. I mindlessly walk through the whole building until I find the door I am looking for.

Inside is a hard bare looking cell with brick walls, steel bars and water stained floors. If you have ever seen movies of jail cells then you probably know what this looks like. Viktor Dashkov lies on a cot, peacefully sleeping. Without bothering to check the hallway I quietly close the door and lock it tightly. Then I manage to turn off the security camera, leaving me with a few minutes to get Viktor out. I take a bobby pin out of my hair and use it to pick the simple lock on the cell. Viktor sits up and looks at me, slightly shocked.

"Rose," he nods in my direction.

"How could you let them do this to you?" I ask pain in my voice.

"I had no choice my dear, the guardians ganged up against me. I was a helpless old man." He sighs looking away. I nod and pull him to a small window. I open it and look around the outside. Viktor lucked out and had a drain pipe directly underneath, which we both use to slide out of the room.

"I want you to get out of here Viktor, I want you to steal a car if you have to and just leave." I tell him pushing him away from the building.

"Rose you don't know how much this means to me." He says.

"You were wrongly imprisoned, I couldn't let you suffer."

"Your right I was, and pretty soon I will pay you back," he says with a mischievous grin. It makes me nervous and something in the back of my head is telling me to run, but I push the feeling aside and hug him.

"You don't have to pay me back anything, just keep your self safe and don't come back until it is safe." 

"I am old man Rose; I won't have long time out there."

"I promise I will get revenge for mistreatment and make every person who had a part of your imprisonment suffer horribly." I growl through gritted teeth.

"I have no doubt you will, I am sure you will do the right thing for me." He smiles at me and I can't help but to smile back. It feels forced, but I can't help it at all.

"They will pay," I say standing straight like solider ready for battle.

"Good girl, I am glad everything is going according to plan. Now go and keep a guard around everyone. Do not trust a soul. Those who hurt you will be disguising themselves as your friends. They hurt you Rose, they deserve to pay." He whispers in my ear.

"Yes, they will pay," I say strongly.

"You will kill him," Viktor says in a bold tone looking me deep in the eyes. His eyes begin to melt around me.

"Yes, I will kill him," I whisper. He begins laughing evilly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sleep Rose, and don't forget your new task," he commands. I nod and fall to the ground uncontrollably. Before I completely fall asleep I whisper.

"I will kill him."

**I know it is pretty short, I had to get this little part out of the way before continuing on with the "Impregnating."**

**Questions to consider:**

**Do you think she will choose to get impregnated? And if yes then by who? Or will the idea fail?**

**What do you think is up with Viktor and his plan to "kill him"? **

**Who can Rose trust? And who caused her to loose her memory? **

**And finally…If Rose does get pregnant in addition to getting her memory back should she have a girl or a boy?**

**Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17 the truth

**Thanks for all the reviews! Right now the vote is yes she has a baby and it should be a baby boy, so ill keep that in mind as I write the other chapters. I don't own any of VA even though it would be amazing if all of us could. Enjoy =)**

I wake up to people talking, but it is not exactly awake. I can hear them talking about me, but I can't see them or reply to them at all. I can't even remember what happened. All I know is I freed Viktor. When I open my eyes I am all alone half laying in dirt behind a pile of bushes. I look around and notice I am in a graveyard. Tombs in all shapes and sizes are in neat aisles throughout the area. I stand up and find a folded piece of paper on the ground. Parts of it are caked with mud, but the parts I can read have directions, leading from this exact spot.

It could be a trap by the Strigoi that I fought in the mall, or it could be something I must go to. I debate over what to do for what seems like an hour, before finally following the directions. North three rows, then right until the end then up 4 more. I take my time following the rows, life goes by fast so you need to just step back and enjoy it. That is why I take in the scenery. The sun begins to set, which means I should probably hurry. I don't feel safe outside at night time.

Finally I reach the place where the directions told me to meet them, and I freeze. No one is around at all. There is a big tree with a hole in the base, but other than that there is nothing. I sit down at the base of the tree and sigh. What was this note supposed to mean. I close my eyes relaxing against the trees hard trunk. Hard things sometimes cause the best comfort. I know that sounds dirty, but its true.

I open my eyes seconds later only to find someone near by kneeling at one of the graves not to far away from me. Shadows cover the surrounding area of the tree, so I can see the woman and she can not see me. She wears a black cloak and has familiar features. She has long hair that forms her face well, and eyes that sparkle in the remaining light. And she is crying. She is crying at the tomb in front of her, for a loved one who has passed, recently from her appearance. She looks like she has been upset for weeks, months even.

Shortly after arriving and laying flowers down and whispering some soft words she hurries off in the direction she came. Something deep in my gut, is telling me to see who she was crying for, so I follow my instinct and go to the tombstone. Flowers and pictures cover the whole thing up, that I can't even see the name without moving some of them out of the way. The amazing thing is when I do; I don't even recognize the name. it is some 20 year old guardian.

I turn to leave when I find another little yellow paper that has the same writing as the one in my pocket. I get annoyed at more directions I must follow. This is a really stupid way to show me something, or lead me into a trap, because all it does is make me pissed and irritated. I follow them again and end up at a different tombstone, covered the exact same way. Flowers, pictures, tear stained notes, teddy bears and hearts. I pick up one of the photographs and see me, Eddie and Mason standing together. It looks like the exact same picture as the one Eddie gave me for my birthday. I quickly move everything away, not knowing what I am expecting to see, and at the same time praying that it is not what I think it is.

Once everything is moved away I see his name. I see Mason's name. No no no no no no! I shake my head and look around to see if anyone could tell me I am dreaming and I just hit my head. Mason can't be dead. My best friend can not be six feet under. I get on my knees and angrily claw dirt away from the ground. I have to get him out. I can't let this world do this to me. First they lock up Viktor and now my best friend. It can not be true. Tears stream down my face. Rose Hathaway actually cries again.

Then I see him. He is standing off a ways in the light. He looks sad, but at the same time he looks like he wants to run to me. I knew he couldn't be dead. I get up and run as fast as I can to him, but when I reach him I just go right through him. I turn and look up as he shimmers slightly.

"Mason is that you?" I ask my voice hoarse from lack of use. He nods and gives me a half smile.

"Mason, are you dead?" I ask again, my tears threatening to spill over and down my cheeks some more. The smile fades and he nods again. I look into his eyes, even though I can not see their actual color. I can still see the life behind them. I can see Mason.

"Mason, how did you die?" I ask slightly curious. I want to know, but at the same time I know that if I find out then it will kill me. I just know it will. He looks up and then shakes his head.

"You can't talk can you?" he shakes his head and looks at me with big sorry eyes. Mason is dead and I am talk to his ghost. How can I talk to a ghost? Ghosts do not exist. I put my head in my lap and cry. I cry so hard, that the last few times I cried seem like nothing. I feel a warm breeze over my shoulder and I look up to see Mason's hand resting on it. He is trying to comfort me.

"Mason, if you were alive would we be together romantically?" he looks puzzled for a moment and then finally after a few seconds shakes his head. I nod and cry some more.

"I love you," I whisper softly. He smiles and nods. He makes a heart with his fingers and puts it over his heart. I smile and do the same back to him. Tears still run down my face, as he begins slowly backing up.

"Don't leave!" I call out in pain. He looks in to my eyes and nods.

"I'll be back soon, Rose," he calls back into the wind. It is so soft and barely audible, but I can hear it. I know he cares. I cry some more, and finally when it is pitch black out I get up to leave. I stop by Mason's grave one last time and kiss his name. Then I run fast out of the graveyard and back to the main part of court.

Many people a rushing in and out of stores and the guardians following them seem more alert. They seem anxious like some sort of danger is afoot. I just ignore it and walk into a small diner. After all that crying, a girl can surely get an appetite. I order some fries and sit down to eat in peace. I drown them in ketchup and begin eating them, one after another.

"Rose," I hear over my shoulder. I look up and see Eddie rushing towards me. I turn back to my fries and just ignore him. I feel lied to and it hurts. He doesn't deserve to be my friend. None of them do. He walks over and sits across from me anyways.

"Rose, everyone is worried. Where have you been?" he asks concerned. I glare at him and finally loose my temper.

"Everyone is fucking worried? Well tell them to leave me the hell alone and then tell them they can suck my-"

"Rose what's wrong?" he asks concerned. He's concerned now. Well I'll show him concerned. I pick up the remainder of my French fries, which look disgusting with the amount of ketchup on them and I dump them on his head.

"Go to hell." I growl before turning to leave. That is when I notice I am not alone. The whole diner is surrounded with guardians, big ones too. The all are staring at me like they are going to attack. I get into a defensive position and begin attacking one. I get him to the ground within seconds. Others start attacking.

"You better stop Rosemarie, or you will be in even more trouble."

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" I scream as I kick him in the balls. All this dark smoke like thing fills my body, which only causes me to fight back harder. Much to my disappointment they get me into a secure position and put handcuffs onto my wrists. I kick the man holding me in the balls like I did the other guy. They are smarter the next time and pick me up holding both my feet and my upper body.

"Let me go!" I squirm in their arms. It will not be easy taking me.

"You are in trouble young lady," the one with my feet grunts as he holds me tighter.

"Don't you have to take me to an adult who is responsible for me? I am not 18 yet." The two men look at each other before silently agreeing on something I can't see.

"Your right. We will take you to the person responsible for you."

"Well my mother isn't here, so good luck on that one." I half laugh.

"We are not taking you to your mother." They both say in unison.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask confused.

"To your mentor, Guardian Belikov." Oh shit. Well this shall be fun.

**What do you think? **

**Questions:**

**What did Rose get in trouble for?**

**Will she be guilty with Dimitri, or will she unleash her rose power?**

**And finally do you think Mason should be in the story more than just a few chapters? **

**Hope you liked it. Give me your thoughts and ideas. I will have next chapter up maybe later tonight. **


	18. Chapter 18 More shocking truths

**Got some good ideas so this story might do some pretty crazy things, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Oh and before I forget I do not own VA! **

It only takes a quick walk to arrive at Dimitri's room. The big white wood door looking the same as it did before when I was there earlier. They blindfold me and handcuff my hands behind my back before turning back to the door. The big Guardian holding my feet knocks on the door hard. It sounds like he could break it if he knocked a little harder. The door opens making a loud creaking sound and I can picture Dimitri standing there confused by the situation and probably turned on by me being held captive. I smile at the thought.

"Guardian Belikov, we are under the jurisdiction from the queen herself that Rosemarie Hathaway must remain with you at all times. You will watch her closely and keep her out of any more trouble. Her Majesty understands her predicament and is willing to override any pranks that may have been pulled earlier today. Do you understand your task, or do we have to find a more suitable Guardian?" he asks in a deep voice. The speech sounds somewhat planned. Like he knew he was going to say that.

"I understand," Dimitri replies, no emotion filling his voice. I picture him standing tall, mask in place tightly, with no movement in it. He probably is standing taller then all the guardians, making them look up at him like a child to its mother. It is quite amusing if you think about it.

"You will watch her until further notice, where you go she goes including your shifts." He says.

"I understand." I am walked into the room and set down on something squishy. It feels like his bed, which is a little wrong that I know what his bed feels like. I lay back and roll over so I am on my stomach. I hear some whispers coming from the door before it closes with a loud thud. Then it is silent. I don't here movement or breathing or ever the air in the room. It is dead silent which is a little creepy.

"Guardian Belikov?" I ask beginning to squirm around nervously. I don't get a response, so I stand up off the bed and accidentally fall on my ass on the floor. "Fucking floor," I growl annoyed. I crawl the best I can to the wall where I run my head against it until the blindfold falls off. I sigh. The light is blinding, so I have to blink a few times before I can see clearly.

Dimitri is leaning against the wall smirking at me, amused. How could he laugh at me when I am tied up like this? I make my way over to him, but can not manage to stand. I growl, even more annoyed at the handcuffs than before. How can I stand up without asking him for help? How can I get these OFF with out his help? Maybe both of those questions are the wrong ones. If they are wrong, then what exactly should I ask? I concentrate really hard on the problem at hand. Then it hits me like an elephant falling out of a two story window. I know what I need to do.

I lay on my back, wrapping my legs around his feet as I do. He looks at me cautiously and confused, but I just smile at him seductively. Then I do the unexpected by pushing my body off the ground with my hands and then use my legs to twist onto my stomach which in the end makes Mr. Dimitri Belikov topple to the floor. He didn't expect that, you can see it by the way he wrinkles his nose and gasps. I smile and flip again, so I am straddling his waist.

"Rose," he gasps out of breath. I smile in victory.

"Sorry bout that, you should've answered me when I called your name." he puts his hands on my shoulders flipping me onto my back, with him on top of me.

"Don't think I would let you go so easily, I am so much stronger Roza," he says with a huge grin on his face. My hands are stuck behind my back with no wiggle room, and my legs are secure under his. If anyone walked in, this position would look awkward.

"I don't feel good," I say making my eyes look drowsy. He gets up and helps me to my feet.

"Just breathe," he commands, his strong voice filling my whole body with chills. I suck in a big gulp of air and let it out slowly.

"I think I'm gonna-"I hold my breath to look like I will puke my guts out. He looks really concerned, so he unhandcuffs me. He takes me to the bed and sits me down. The handcuffs are still dangling on my right wrist, so I place them in my lap as he sits down next to me. I smile at him and wink.

"Can't believe you bought that little act Com- Dimitri," I wink again and move on the bed, so I can look up at him.

"Were you going to say Comrade?" he asks eyeing me carefully.

"Of course not. I wouldn't call you my dog's name." I laugh nervously. He raises his eyebrow in a way that looks so damn cool that I stop laughing to stare at him.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Well you could let me go and just say that you "watched" me," I make air quotes when I say watched. He chuckles lightly and shakes his head.

"Sorry, but that is the one thing I simply can not do. Maybe you could tell me exactly what you did to get your self in so much trouble that I have to guard you?" I look at him in his deep brown eyes. They are honestly the most beautiful eyes ever. I shake my head and turn my attention away from him.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." I tell him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway tell me now," he says sternly. He says it in a way that it would make anyone jump or be frightened of him, but to me it is actually calming I a very sick way. It feels normal.

"Not gonna happen. Do you have any idea how long I have to stay here?"

"Until further notice, which could be anywhere from days to weeks. We can make things work though."

"Umm…would you let me see Adrian and Lissa alone for a little bit? I mean not today or anything, but soon."

"Why do you need to see them alone?" he asks calmly. I can tell he is looking at me, like I can feel his movements and his eyes on me, but I don't face him. I know I can't tell him the truth about sex as a cure. He is my teacher, and I know he would freak out and forbid it.

"Well lately we have been using Spirit to try and fix my amnesia, and Adrian says we may have the cure to fix it all. I just want to get it over with." That is basically the truth, only leaving out one little bit, but he really doesn't need to know that.

"You should've told me to begin with. I would have been there with you the whole time, and no since you can't be alone I'll go with you." His voice remains calm, no emotion fills it, but in his eyes there is something more. Something like happiness.

"No, I really do not want you there. I mean it would be nice to see you afterwards when I can remember, but I do not want you in the room with me." I explain. I really shouldn't have brought it up. My eyes roam over his body. Something sparkles on his neck and I reach up to pull a necklace out of his shirt. On a silver chain is a key with a heart on the end. It is really pretty. I wonder why he put the key to the handcuffs on his neck.

"Roza, please let me go, or I will not let you go." He commands. I sigh and fall back onto the bed. I run my fingers through my hair annoyed.

"You can't be there for this one."

"Why not?" he raises his eyebrow again and lies next to me. Our faces are inches apart and all I want to do is kiss him. I want to taste his soft lips against mine and run my fingers through his long hair. I want to pull his pony tail out and let all that hair rest on his shoulders. Most importantly I want to bury my face into his chest and take in his wonderful scent.

"Because it is personal," I say, voice cracking as I do.

"What is so personal about getting your memories back?"

"Nothing, just forget it." I close my eyes and take in deep breaths of air. I feel the bed shift and open my eyes to see Dimitri standing near the door with his back to me. He has his cellphone against his ear and is talking softly, so I can't hear a word he says. I stand up walking around his room looking at everything. There isn't much to see considering the room is really really small. The room has a queen size bed, 2 dressers, 2 bed side tables, a TV, a small kitchen area, a desk with a big chair, and a bathroom. There is mud caked on my shirt which looks really unattractive. I open Dimitri's suitcase and pull out another plaid flannel shirt. This one is black, white and grey, but just as soft as the one I wore earlier. I quickly change while his back is too me and then turn on the TV.

Nothing good is, so I flip to a Moroi news station and watch as they talk about the queen. I have never met her personally, but I have a gut feeling that she is a bitch. They change the topic after a few minutes and talk about Viktor's escape. They say he climbed out the window and took out a Dhampir girl on the way. They describe her as having short black hair and big boobs. I laugh considering how I do not have black hair. Dimitri walks over and sits next to me after his phone conversation. He is watching the screen with such shock that I have a feeling that I should laugh, but I don't.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly after a moment more of watching the screen.

"Viktor Dashkov is out of prison."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean Viktor is an old sick good guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly." I probably shouldn't argue this case, but what would they do to a little girl with amnesia?

"After I brought you home to the academy, he was there and after a while he turned really bad."

"How?" I ask curiously.

"Well three main things he did that you should know is that he had his daughter turn Strigoi to get to Lissa, then he kidnapped Lissa, and to make sure you wouldn't come after him right away he put a spell on a necklace and so when you came to me for help it put the spell into effect." He explains.

"What kind of spell?" he pauses for a moment before answering.

"A lust spell." I nod my head, never even hearing of that kind of spell before.

"So it is a bad thing that he is free?"

"Yes, he is a bad man, and with him free that only means he will try something again to hurt Lissa or even you." I nod my head again. the only thing that runs through my head is Oh shit what did I just do?

**Hoped you liked it. It took a little longer to write because I had to make it perfect. **

**Today's questions are:**

**What do you guys think about her sharing a room with Dimitri for a while?**

**Do you think she should tell Dimitri about the final cure? If yes how would he react?**

**And finally, what should we do about Viktor?**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19 Dancing with Dimitri

** Well I decided to switch some things up a bit, and got some good ideas from everyone so thank you for the reviews they really help. I know there are still questions, but some of them are supposed to be there and the others should be cleared up. **

** I don't own Vampire Academy and I don't own any of the songs that I have used in this chapter, but enjoy and please review!**

I don't think being Dimitri Belikov's roommate is the best idea. I mean first off we went to my room to gather all my belongings, and the whole time we were in there he did not leave my side. Then when we were eating dinner, the whole freaking time his eyes were on me. He won't let me talk on the phone for more than 10 minutes, or even answer the door and facebook has limited time a day to. I mean seriously, who can get on that thing and get off 5 minutes later? It is impossible, but to Mr. Belikov it is a lifestyle. I am going crazy. He is being lame and sitting in his bed reading a novel while playing this really old classical music. That's all he does is sit and read. This man honestly does not have a life, but it is time to fix that. I get up out of the chair I was sitting in and change the music that is playing. Dimitri looks up from his book at me.

"Rose, change that back right now," he says not amused.

"In a minute, I wanna try something." He continues to watch me as I put in a mixed CD I own and turn the volume up. A song comes on and I smile and face him seductively.

"_Never win first place  
Don't support the team  
I can't take direction  
And my socks are never clean  
_

_Teachers dated me  
My parents hated me  
I was always in a fight  
Cause I can't do nothin right."_

Dimitri eyes me carefully when I say this verse and I just continue to dance around the room singing. When the song ends I skip to the next one I am in the mood to listen to. The music starts to play and I spin around dancing. Singing only some of the lyrics like I did in the last song.

"_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight"_

He is watching me closely as I finish the second song. I walk over to him and pull him up off his bed. He is really really tall so he looks down on me. I smile and give him a seductive wink. He in return raises his eyebrow and watches me closely. I dance seductively around him lightly brushing against him, as I sing the songs.

"_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that i would ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
If I had you  
You you you you you  
If I had you"_

I sing to Dimitri, pulling him towards me and spinning under his arm. I watch as his eyes light up and he smiles. He actually smiles, which I haven't really seen him do. After a few minutes he is fully into it dancing along side me. I start grinding against him, and he just doesn't notice because he goes along with it and continues dancing.

"_You know you love me, I know you care,  
just shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never ever ever be apart._

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

We continue dancing, getting closer and touching each other more with each movement and each word flying from the radio's speakers. I sing every word to him and watch as he smiles at me and twirls me around the room. We are having fun. Real fun, not the kind that you think is fun, but you can't really call fun because fun is being with people you enjoy spending time with.

"_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..."_

I look into his brown eyes and sing the lyrics like they were meant for him. I sang like I was trying to serenade him with songs that had some importance for the two of us, but why would there be an us? I sing each lyric that my brain tells me I should.

"_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing"_

He watches me as I sing as our dances become softer, majestic somehow. We sway in each others arms my voice continuing to say the words of the songs. In my gut they have a meaning deeper than I can remember, but that reason won't come back. It is on the edge of my brain, just waiting for the right opportunity.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true"_

Am I falling for him? Am I actually falling in love with my mentor? Is that even possible? I don't know if I should, but his eyes, his smile, everything about him is inviting and warm. I think I am falling for him, but no I can't it is wrong. I pull him into the center of the room, and we dance like I would've pictured ballroom dancing to look like. Elegant, with twirls and spinning with grace. It is perfect.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he continues to spin with me in his arms. Our faces are so close that I can almost feel his breath on my lips. If I moved foreword a little we would be kissing. He probably wouldn't kiss me back if I did. He probably would set me down and lecture me on how wrong that is.

I close my eyes and feel a slight breeze blow through my hair. I don't know how long we remain like that. Silent and talking at the same time. The next song comes on and I can't help, but sing.

"_I'm so glad I found you. I love bein around you. You make it easy, as easy as 1 2, (1 2 3 4.) there's only one thing two do three words four you. I love you. (I love you) there's only one way two say those three words and that's what I'll do. I love you_ Comrade_."_

**It is a lot shorter than I wanted for the remaining chapters, but I wanted a little short romance scene to lighten the mood. Hope you all caught the last word. **

**All the songs in order are: **

**Don't let me get me by pink, **

**Animal by Neon Trees,**

**If I had you by Adam Lambert, **

**Baby by Justin Bieber, **

**Grenade by Bruno Mars, **

**Two is better than one by Boys like girls, **

**Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade, **

**and finally the last song(except the last word) is called 1234 by Plain White T's.**

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20 things better left unseen

**Finally have some free time and some great ideas. I don't own VA, but enjoy**

The next morning I woke up in the large bed all to myself, while Dimitri had slept on the floor in a sleeping bag. It did not look at all comfortable. I climb out of bet my short, sexy red fluffy nightie barely covering any of me. Dimitri had fallen asleep before I changed into my pajamas, so he had no idea what I was wearing. I walk over to his laptop where it still sits on the small desk. I flip it open and open up the internet screen.

Google automatically pops up and I have to type in the website I want to go to in the URL. Facebook pops up and I scroll through all my friends and realize how many teachers and guardians are on facebook. They even have a St. Vladimirs teachers group. I smile and turn to look at Dimitri. I go to the search box and type in Dimitri Belikov. Nothing. I sigh and go onto yahoo email. Dimitri is already logged on, so I mindlessly skim through his emails. Nothing that seems entirely important. Then I get an idea, one that will no doubt get me in trouble, but it is not bad. At least no one will get hurt. I go back onto facebook and click new account.

First name: Dimitri

Last Name: Belikov

Email: 

New Password: I stop and think before typing in Russiangod

I Am: Male

Birthday: I type in his birthday and click enter. It moves onto the second part, setting up his profile. This should be fun.

Highschool: he never told me anything about it, so I put N/A. I put the same answer for college. For employer I put St. Vladimirs' Academy. Next is profile picture. I go through folders on the computer until I come across a semi recent one of him and another guy smileing with each other. Dimitri looks genuinely happy, so I put it up. I return to his email to click the confirmation link. It sends me back to facebook and I begin planning what to say about him.

I begin my work by filling in his about me, hometown, languages and education and work. Then I add everyone from the academy and locate his little sister to add. When I finish I save and log off. He will notice when he opens his email and hopefully when he does I will be gone. He is still out on the floor in the same position he was an hour ago. I sigh and get back on the internet.

I wonder what Dimitri usually does on his laptop. I open up his favorites tab and notice he only ever is on Skype, his email, Amazon, eBay and Youtube. I go into his history and look at who he has skyped with. Only people are Adrian, me and Alberta and Tasha. I hate that woman and I don't really know her. I look at his recent eBay and Amazon purchases. In the past two weeks he has bought 16 western novels. That is a lot for people who do not like to read.

That is all that is on his favorites that he has been too, but I have a feeling there is something more. I dig through all the folders, looking at pictures and word documents, and finally I come across some videos. With Dimitri still sleeping I decide it is best to plug in my headphones into the side. I click the first one and I come up on the screen.

"Hello and welcome to my little learning exercises on how Dimitri Belikov works and operates. This is episode one and we will be talking about how sensitive he actually is. I found out one day during training, when he let his guardian mask slip up. I know I was shocked, especially since I am the one who made him slip up." The rose on the screen smiles herself and then winks at the screen. "Well here are some examples of Dimitri being sensitive." Rose turns around to grab something and end up holding up a worn looking teddy bear. "This bear was found in your closet under all of your clothes. It is inscribed in Russian and it looks really old, so I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you are actually kept it from your childhood, and it defiantly couldn't have been in that closet the whole time because it smells like that cologne you bought the other day with Adrian." The clip cuts off and the setting changes.

"Hey Comrade what are you reading there?" the camera bounces a little as Rose zooms in. on the cover of his book is a half naked woman in the embrace of a half naked man. Dimitri closes the book and stares at the camera.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks raising his eyebrow. The camera moves again so you can see his face. The Rose turns it on herself showing me looking at the screen.

"Dimitri is very sensitive about his books. Hint the key word used in the sentence. Now we all that Dimitri is human underneath-"the camera falls to the ground s Dimitri tackled Rose to the ground. I can barely see them and have to turn my head to correctly see, but he tickles her. The strangest sensation goes through me. When Dimitri tickles Rose, I feel it in my sides. I watch as all off a sudden he stops. My sides release from the torture. They stare into each others eyes and get closer to each other. Then like lightning they are kissing each other feverishly, both wanting the each other with the growing second. I exit out of the video and turn to see if Dimitri is awake. The answer is no so I sigh and click the next video.

This one starts out with sexual moaning low in my ear. I shut my eyes and move to click out of Dimitri's porn when my voice fills my ears. "Mmmm Comrade, feels soooo good." I open my eyes with shock and see me on a bed, with no clothes at all and Dimitri wearing the same on top of me. I let out a scream and click out of it fast still screaming. I don't mean to scream, it just came out. I take the headphones out of my ear and throw it across the room.

Dimitri is by me, his hand resting on my elbow. I yank my arm out of his grasp and push up on of the chair, backing up towards the wall. "Don't touch me," I say I fear of him. He probably used compulsion, or raped me. Why else would an old guy touch a young girl, especially his student? He stops confused and then looks at his laptop. He furrows his brow confused and looks at me. Right into my eyes.

"Rose, did something happen with the laptop?" I look into his brown eyes and feel like melting, but that's probably just what he wants. He is just a big pervert and I should report this to Alberta at once.

"Stay back and don't touch me," I say again voice going weak. He touches the laptop making click after click.

"You locked it?" he says more like a question then a statement.

"I didn't want you looking at my stuff," I explain. Why do I owe him any explanations?

"What frightened you?" he asks turning back to me.

"I'm not fucking frightened, you fucking pervert," I growl at him. He looks like he is going to scold me for my language, but pauses as realization fills his face. He makes a few swift clicks and brings up the video of those horrid images. I close my eyes and scream again, more loudly this time, in hope someone, anyone would hear. He is by my side instantly touching my arm again. I shove him back and run towards the door.

"Rose, please stop and let me explain," he calls in pain. I pause, then turn to face him, my complete bitch Rose mode kicking in.

"Stop? And how many times did I call stop when you took advantage of me?" I ask pissed off.

"Rose, it wasn't like that at all. Let me explain."

"No, I am going to Alberta immediately and telling her what you did." I look at him one last time. Fear filling his eyes. Fear filling his whole expression. The look changes to worry. He isn't even looking at me anymore. I turn around, but am quickly in pain. Someone just hit me in the head with something hard. I fall to the ground as everything goes completely and utterly black.

**First I would like to know what you think of this chapter and apologize for not updating sooner. Life has been hectic lately and all next week I am busy with rehearsal, so another chapter probably won't be up for a week or so. I promise I will try to put one up about mid-week.**

**Second are some questions =):**

**Who did you think hit her and with what?**

**Should she tell Alberta? If yes how should she react?**

**Should she continue to fear Dimitri, or learn to accept it? (Stupid question, I can guess the answer lol)**

**And finally should she realize she loves him and use that to find her cure?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21 Elizarova Katrina & true love

**Thank you for the reviews, so too make this short I don't own Vampire Academy and now what you all are waiting for…**

Chapter 21

_don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, wait until I know you better. I am trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feelin', but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head. I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you._

Have you ever dreamt you were in the most beautiful garden ever, with a little white table in the center with a tea set upon it? When you were little did you ever wish you were a princess and could have the whole world wrapped around your little pinky? I am now in that garden and I don't know how or why.

A little girl around the age of five comes walking out from behind a bush, which has cartoon looking flowers all over it. She has a dark complexion and almost the same dark hair as me. She has brown eyes and a wicked smile. She is honestly the cutest little child I have ever seen. She runs to me and gives me the biggest hug ever, and I feel inclined to give her one back.

"Hi little girl, what is your name?" I ask pulling back a little to look at her. She smiles and me and kisses my cheek. She flashes the most radiant teeth I have ever seen. She silently pulls me over to the table and sits me in the chair.

"You already know me," she says, pouring tea into two porcelain tea cups. I take a sip and look at her closely. She seems too familiar, that my heart begins to ache.

"Well I haven't been remembering things lately, so can you please tell me?" She stares straight into my eyes, her smile still in place.

"My name is Elizarova Katrina, it is Russian," she explains sitting in the chair across from me.

"How do I know you?" I ask her. She smiles again and closes her eyes.

"You knew my mommy and daddy before they both died."

"Who are your parents?"

"That is unimportant Rosemarie Hathaway. What I need you to do is look at me really hard and look into your heart." She points her little finger at me and talks as if she were an adult.

"I don't understand w-"

"Please, you're the only one who can save my daddy. If you save him then you save my mother and if you save both of them then I won't be an orphan. Do you want me to be an orphan?" She looks like she is going to cry.

"Of course not, if I knew who your parents are, I am sure I would want to save them."

"Then look into your heart Rose. The key lies in that pretty little locket your wearing." She points to the chain on my neck. The necklace Dimitri bought me rests in the cleavage of my breasts.

"I don't know if it will ever open. I don't know who I love." She starts crying. Tear covering her little cheeks in a painful way. She is like a little angel and angels should never cry. I go to her and pull her fragile frame into my arms.

"All I want is my mommy back," she cries into my shoulder. I hold her tighter, rocking gently back and forth. I wish I knew how to help her. I wish I knew who her parents are. And I wish I knew who everyone fucking is. I can't remember a thing.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll help your mommy and your daddy. I will protect them for you."

"You pinky promise?" she asks looking up into my eyes. Her little ones twinkle with desire.

"I pinky promise." She seems satisfied and hugs me tighter.

"You need to listen to Adrian, follow the cure, and do not under any circumstances listen to Viktor or it will be the death of my parents."

"You're a very smart little girl," I tell her touching her rosy cheeks.

"I learned from my daddy. He is very smart, and my mommy is just as smart. Please save them."

"I promise I will save them, even if it gets me killed." I tell her giving her a kiss on her cheek. She looks at me worry filling her face. "What's wrong Lizzy?" I ask her using a new nickname for her.

"You are waking up, that means I will have to go."

"Are you a spirit user?" I ask confused. She looks at me and nods.

"Remember please," she calls as I am yanked out of the garden. I open my eyes slowly realizing I am in Dimitri's room still. He is nowhere to be seen. The room is empty. Silent. Desolated. I frown and sit up. My head spins as a killer headache takes over. I climb out of bed and slip on a pair of pale blue jeans and a red tank top that makes my boobs look bigger than they really are. I walk into the bathroom and take some Excedrin before returning back into the room.

I walk back to the bed and climb in covering myself with the covers. I stare at the wall, thinking of nothing and yet everything. Nothing seems right. I should know what I need to do, and if that means have sex then that is what I will do. I will save Lizzy's parents, but first I have to know who they are. I can't not save them, I promised, but if I never find them then how can I save them at all?

The bedroom door opens and I don't even bother turning to see who has entered. I continue to stare, my expression emotionless. Someone sits down next to me and grabs my hand which happened to fall off the bed, making it dangle. They squeeze and then kiss it softly, there lips leaving a tingling sensation on it.

"Little Dhampir, are you ok?" Adrian asks me in a calm voice. I sigh and let a single tear escape my eyes. It runs down my cheek and hits the pillow leaving a wet stain.

"No," I whisper, my voice croaking a little.

"Please tell me what is wrong," he says gently stroking my cheek.

"Where do I begin?" I ask, still not looking up at him.

"Why don't you start with why Belikov is so upset?" Belikov. Dimitri Belikov. The man I thought was all sweet and good, but turned out to be just one other child molester.

"He is a pervert, who was trying to take advantage of me," I whisper softly. My body gets a rush of cold and I begin shivering.

"Did he touch you inappropriately, or hurt you in any way?" Adrian asks anger filling his voice.

"No, I was on his laptop and I found a video of him touching a teenage girl." I leave out that it was me in the video. I don't understand why there is a sex tape of him and me on his laptop. That is just extremely wrong.

"Was it you?"

"How did you know?" I ask in shock looking up at him. He seems saddened a little.

"I am going to bring Dimitri in here and I want you to listen to everything he has to say. Afterwards if you want to leave I will be waiting outside and I'll take you far away from him, ok rose?" I nod and he stands, kissing my hand one last time before leaving the room. The door opens again a few moments later and I know Dimitri is here. I can feel it in my heart, without even looking up.

"Are you going to rape me?" I ask quietly. He is silent, saying nothing, before replying.

"I would never touch you if you did not want me to. I don't want to hurt you rose," he says pain filling his voice.

"Oh, is all I can manage. He clears his throat before speaking again.

"Rose, when I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. I wanted you, but wanting you was something wrong and bad. It isn't because you are bad, it is because I am older than you and also we are both going to be Lissa's guardians and if I let myself love you then I would end up jumping in front of you when I need to protect the Princess the most."

"Your going to be Lissa's guardian too?" I ask confused.

"Yes, but please let me finish." I nod, turning to look at him. He looks like he is in pain.

"I kept my distance from you, even though at times it was painful to do so. Soon enough my will won and I was over you. Viktor Dashkov put a spell on a necklace and gave it to you as a gift. You wore it, so when he kidnapped Lissa and you ran to me, we both wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "

"How did it do that?"

"Well the spell was a lust spell and the moment I touched your arm, it put us both under, making us want each other with such a passion that we couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Did we-Did we have sex?" I stutter.

"No, I realized what was going on soon before we did anything and you told me about Lissa. We ended up saving her of course and Viktor was imprisoned. When winter came around you and I had kissed a few times, both resulting in me pushing you away. You wanted me, and I wanted you, but I had to push you away. The Academy went to a resort for winter break and my friend Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt, joined us. Tasha wanted me to go away with her to be her guardian. I could've gone if I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?" I ask confused. I thought they were dating.

"Well another reason she wanted me to be her guardian was because she wanted to have a family with me. As much as I wanted a family, still want a family, nothing could tear me apart from you. we had been arguing on your maturity level and to treat you like an adult I told you of a possibly known Strigoi hideout. You were slightly romantically involved with your friend Mason, and told him of this. You two had a fight, and Mason ran off from the resort with Eddie and Mia."

"They went to the Strigoi didn't they?" I ask, scared for them. He looks at me frightened and nods.

"They used Mia to compel the guards and took off for a fight. You, instead of telling anyone where they had gone, got Christian to compel the guard into letting you two go. And you both followed. They took you all hostage, and you guys were tortured for days. You let them drink from you to save your friends and we were all worried for you."

"You saved us though," I say, because I am obviously back and safe.

"Adrian found out where you guys were located and we went on our way. When we raided the house, two Strigoi were dead and you were rocking back and forth holding Mason. It was the most horrific thing I have ever seen and I didn't know if you would ever recover from his death or you killing Strigoi. The whole thing tore me apart inside."

"Why didn't you tell me about Mason?" I ask saddened by that.

"I didn't want you to go through that again. It hurt you and I didn't think you were ready for it."

"Then why tell me now?"

"Because I am being honest with you…you deserve it." I nod. "After you returned we decided to stop trying to stay away from each other, and I decided to not take Tasha up on her offer. And about a month or so later you had taken too much dark spirit from Lissa and I had to take you away from Jesse before you killed him. You kissed me and got sad that I wouldn't kiss you back but we ended up making out, which soon turned into sex because you were really persistent. After words I told you I didn't regret it and it made you happy, but a week later I find you lying on the gym floor unconscious."

"Wow, I didn't realize…"

"I know and you can't tell because I'll get fired and you will never be Lissa's guardian. If you want me to stay away from you I will leave you alone. I understand why." He turns towards the door with one last look at me. I am up immediately and rush to him before he can get to the door. I position myself between him and the door.

"Dimitri, wait." I say out of breath. He looks at me puzzled.

"Rose-"I cut him off.

"I have this feeling in my heart and every time I look at you I melt. I don't know if it is love, or even if I am falling for you, but what I do know is that I feel something strong for you." 

"Roz-"I cut him off again by pressing my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

**I know parts are confusing, but I promise it will all be explained in time. Let me know what you think and:**

**Who do you think Lizzy is? And who are her parents?**

**Did Dimka do the right thing by telling their complete history?**

**When should she get cured?**


	22. Chapter 22finally cured withconsequences

**My computer is being very stupid so all those reviews I got on the last chapter I didn't get by email like I normally do. I looked online and saw them so thank you for the reviews. Majority said Lizzy should be Dimka's and Roza's future baby, but I did get someone who said it should be Christian's and Lissa's baby. **

**I am sorry word-nerdxD I might just have to "tease" you guys.**

**I am also very sorry I didn't update any sooner I got caught up in life, but if that happens again just let me know and ill update.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 22 

A pov

Dimitri went into the room where Rose lay upset. I knew from the start he was going to tell her about their love life. He is a good guy like that. I wish she would've picked me instead of him, but when I walked into the room and saw her frightened of the guy she loves I knew I had to knock her out and then talk to her. Dimitri punched me in face afterwards, but I will just have Lissa heal it later. I may not like Dimitri, but at least Rose loves him and he loves her back. I couldn't ruin that.

"Adrian, are you spying on Rose again?" I turn to see Lissa standing above me. I smile and shake my head, pulling her onto the floor with me. I hand her a folded green cloth that was in my pocket.

"Put this around your eyes and be very quiet." I tell her, listening to a loud crash come from inside the room. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist her lover at some point, and I knew with everything out on the table, something might happen, so I called Lissa and got ready. She puts the folded cloth over her eyes and I have to tighten it so she can't see a thing.

"Is Rose doing what I think she is doing," Lissa gasps. I nod my head, before realizing that hey she can't see a thing.

"Yes, but you just got to wait for my signal and then envelop the room with as much Spirit as you can."

"Wow," she turns her head to me in shock.

"What's wrong?" I ask turning my complete attention to her. She is facing me, her expression one of pure shock.

"Did you just use the word envelop?" she asks with a little giggle. I roll my eyes and concentrate on the door. I hear a thump and springs (obviously her bed) bouncing. Rose gives a very sexy growl, which instantly turns me on. I hate that I can't have her. I know she loves Dimitri, but I wish she would love me instead. I'm a decent guy. I rich, and can give her children…well Dimitri can too, but not without my help.

I know I should give up on her, I know she will never give me a chance. Do you realize it is hard to totally forget love when it is within your grasp? It is impossible, because I am in love. Yeah, I know Adrian Ivashkov in love, but rose is something truly special. I've spent endless nights crying for her, crying for what could have been.

Inside I hear some moaning, time is close. I listen to try and make out exactly what they are doing. I know together Lissa and I won't last long, so I have to plan it just right. There is more thumping and finally I hear Dimitri make a sound. I tap Lissa hard and then concentrate on filling the whole room with Spirit.

The plan is that the Spirit will somehow intertwine with the amount of emotion in the room to take away the cloud on her brain. I know it sounds extremely stupid and impossible, but I was reading journals of past spirit users and they used the same technique to get ride of Alzheimer's disease, but the used something else instead of sex.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't pick sex out of my pure enjoyment. This is defiantly not something I want to see. I did it for the scientifical way of getting that much emotion into the room. She will become pregnant just as the elderly woman who was healed. I hope the baby doesn't have the same result, it would tear rose apart. Dimitri too. I may not like him, but I don't want him to loose his child.

My arms become weak, my whole body in pain, aching and going numb. I look down and see them become to shrivel becoming old and pale. They look old and wrinkled. My whole body does this. I look at Lissa and see she is reacting the same. Too much Spirit is being used.

I use all the force I can manage and shove her out of the way. She looses her concentration and yelps in pain. I put more energy into the door. My body only gets worse, fading away until I am nothing more than a pile of dirt on the floor. As long as Rose is healed then what happens to me shouldn't matter to anyone. As long as she is happy and alive and can remember then I can die in peace.

A loud screams erupts from the room. I hope it is her memories flooding back. I let go off the door and go flying back into the wall. A loud crash echoes through the hall as the wall vibrates enough to knock pictures off the wall. I crumble to the ground like a pile of weak flesh and look at the blood on my hands. I guess this is goodbye.

"Rose…" I whisper before I close my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23 an unwanted skip in time

**I am going to try and update more frequently to make up for the month of no updates :) The first few chapters are going to be different memories…just so there's no confusion.**

**I need to know how long you want me to keep this story up…I got a lot of ideas, or I can even add a sequel. Let me know when you get discontent and I should stop and Ill finish. **

**Enjoy! **

Lissa and I walk through the mall unnoticed by passerby's. No one cares enough to know where we are. The school cares a bit, but not for us…just her. That's what you get when your best friend is a princess. Leaving with her was the best thing I have ever done, and now we are two bet friends, living together in a house not to far from here.

Dimitri stands in front of me for our first lesson. I never thought such thoughts about a teacher before, but he is amazing. A pure god and I get special treatment in a way from him. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

I open my eyes and see very scrambled surroundings. It is pitch dark in the room, no sounds besides light breathing. I sit up in the narrow bed, a hospital bed and look around the room. A white curtain hanging from the ceiling separates me from another patient. They breathe slowly, soft beeping monitors their heart beat. Another beeping goes in synchronization with the first, my heart beat.

My side of the room consists of a little table, a chair, a dresser and a TV. A stack of DVDs are placed underneath the TV in a neat little stack. On the bedside table are magazines of interesting events.

I climb out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. I don't feel well at all. I glace at the person who I must share my room with. It is an older man and he is asleep peacefully. I can't resist walking over to his bed and looking at him a little more intently. He has a vase of blooming roses on his bedside table with a little card.

_My Dearest Adrian,_

_ What you did for Rose was amazing, and saving my life in the process has made you a human vegetable. You two are the only family I have left and now with both of you in here, I don't know what I would do if I were too loose you both. If you wake and no one is there know we all are thinking of you. Both of you. We wish we had both of our friends back. Always remember we love you dearly. _

_ Love, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Alberta_

This old man is Adrian? No it can't be. He saved my life, only to end up in the hospital on his own. Why would he do such a thing to himself? Adrian is hurt and sick and it is all my fault. I'm Rose Hathaway. I'll kick Spirit's ass and make it pay for this.

I storm into the bathroom to take a shower. I stink really badly and I don't even know why. The warm heat of the water feels refreshing. My body was sore all over, and the water helped take away worries. I picked up a bar of soap that lay on the edge of the tub and proceeded to wash my body with it. I washed my arms, my back, then my growing breasts, big stomach and ended with my legs and feet. Growing breasts? Big stomach? What the fuck?

I do a double take and look over my body carefully. My stomach had grown a lot since the last time I had looked in the mirror. Approximately 3 times the size it was. Now how do you explain that? I get out of the shower and get back into the bed. I push the emergency button and watch as a nurse and doctor rush into the room. They flip a switch on the wall which turns on the lights. The lights make the room extremely bright, causing me to blink a few times to refocus.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asks, checking the bag of fluid on the wall.

"Perfectly fine," I say with sarcasm lacing my words.

"Your friends will be happy to hear that you're awake."

"My friends? Why aren't the here now?" I asked confused by the note and their absence.

"Well for the first two weeks a man was here never leaving your side, but he was dragged out of here by two people and hasn't come back since. Then your other friends used to be here everyday, but after the first month they only visit you two, once a week." He makes some hand gestures as he says this.

"Don't forget the older gentleman," the nurse pipes up.

"Oh yes, an older man comes and sits with his wife 2 to 3 times a week. They cry for you too."

"Two questions," I say, thinking of how to word the questions properly. "First, how fucking long have I been here? And why the fuck is Adrian looking like an old man?" I'm ready to kick ass to get answers if I have too.

"You have been here for…," he counts on his fingers, "around 5 months."

"FIVE WHAT?" I scream at him glaring.

"We don't really know what you were in, but the young man Ivashkov tried experimenting to regain your memory, and in the process he received acute neurologic injuries, in other words he is in a coma. While saving you, your brain temporarilly shut down also putting you into the same state. You had sexual intercouse shortly before he tried saving you, and you became pregnant. We keep you on extra fluids to gurentee that your child would survive even if you didn't." I just stare as he explains everything. It is too much to take in at one time.

"So your saying I was in a fucking coma for FUCKING FIVE MONTHS and now I am also FUCKING PREGNANT?" I scream certain parts to make sure the doctor gets the hint that I am not playing.

"That is correct, would you like to know the gender of your child?" he says, not even fearing me.

"Sure…" I say uncertainly.

"You will be having a healthy baby boy." I can't help but smile a little. Dimitri's son is inside of me. The doctor checks the fluid again before turning to leave.

"My baby," I whisper softly.

"We will call your friends and they will arrive in a little bit, try to get some rest."

"I've been resting for five months, Rose Hathaway is ready to kick so Strigoi ass!" I fist pump the air.

"Just rest until they get here, if everything goes ok then you should be able to go home tomorrow evening." I nod and sink back into the bed. It is extremely stiff, which is unattractiveably painful. Sighing, I close my eyse to rest for a bit.

XXX

What seems like moments late, I am awoken to a loud noise entering the room. I cover my head with the pillow, but the noise only seems to get louder. Once my eyes are fully open, Lissa runs to me and gives me a big hug.

"Rose, I'm so glad you are awake," she cries into my shoulder. All of my friends are in the room. Christian, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, and even Adrian in an off way. I look at each of them and can tell they all did miss me.

"I'm back now and ready to kick some ass, starting with you lightning bug." Christian smiles, a single tear escapeing his eye.

"Glad your back, Rose." He says, patting my leg with his firm hand.

"So tell me what I missed these past five months." I say looking at all of them eagerly.

"Well we graduated 3 months ago," Mia says softly.

"And I am One of Lissa's guardians," Eddie exclaims happily.

"And Christian has Guardian Belikov as his guardian, but he is away for a couple months on personal buisness." Lissa says smileing. All Lissa knows is that Dimitri and I are close, but not to the extent of the baby inside my stomach.

"Yea he's having a little sexcapade in my opinion," Christian adds, "And Alberta is another one of Lissa's guardians. We all live at court in these big suite like complexes."

"Wow It seems I have missed a lot." So Dimitri has moved on. So much for my idea of a family.

"Yes and I'm going to be an aunty!" Lissa squeels patting my stomach in a gentle way.

"I'm going to be a mommy!" I squeel also, not knowing if I am truly excited or if I am freaked. All I know is I have a child inside of me, my child. I will take care of him as long as I live and he will be my little baby. That's a lot to take in. "Did the doctor say anything about if Adrian will get better?"

"Well, he looked a lot worse then he did when we brought him in, so he is slowly healing. They predict he will be awake in a couple more months." Lissa says sadly. I nod and look at him again. I really want him in my son's life. To be an uncle. I rub my fingers over my stomach again and try pictureing the child inside me. Will he have my hair and Dimitri's eyes? Or will he look like Dimitri's mini me? Whatever he looks like, he will be loved by every single person in this room.

**Do you think Adrian will get better?**

**Do you think Rose's son will be anything like his father?**

**Whats Dimitri doing on his Sexcapade?**

**And Who came the first two weeks and why did they stop?**

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24 Adrian and daddy

**Thank you all for the reviews, when I get them and they make me smile like some did, it just encourages me to write more and faster :) thank you all very much**

**I now present…**

**Chapter 24**

About a week later I wake to a sharp pain in my stomach. I haven't gotten used to the whole pregnancy thing and I don't think I will for a while. Lissa already planned what days we are going shopping for baby items and she is even planning a baby shower. She bought me piles of books on baby names, pregnancy and even what to expect when he is born. I had gone through the baby name book briefly the other day, circling a few that seemed nice, but I don't know what I want to call him. I like Nick and Michael and even Zachary, but I don't know what one fits my little baby the best.

I climb out of my bed in Lissa's home and quietly walk out of the room to the Kitchen. The baby has been craving the weirdest foods like strawberries and peaches. Fruits. Doughnuts have been repulsing and so has chocolate. It sucks some major ass. Last night Christian made some Raspberry smoothies, leftovers still were in the fridge. God they tasted so good.

I grabbed one to go and slipped on my new slip on shoes. I have been sitting at the hospital for hours at a time, even though I honestly despise that place, but Adrian needs some company being in that hospital month after month, all alone. It must have been hard for me, even if I wasn't awake and couldn't tell if anyone was there, I still wanted him to know I still care.

Adrian may not be the love of my life, but apart from Lissa, I think I can honestly say he is my best friend. More than that really, like a big brother always looking out for me. That's why when I sit in the chair next to him everyday and look at how pale and dead he looks, I can see all he has done for me. He has given me my memory, my life and my child. I couldn't thank him enough for any of that, and now with him lying in this bed I don't know if I ever will.

"So Adrian Lissa got me a book of baby names and I was going through it," I know he can't understand what I am saying, but the doctor said if I just talk to him, he might hear. "Looking at all the names made me want to ask you a very important question. It is kinda mushy, but don't think I am going soft because I can still kick that scrawny ass of yours," I chuckle lightly before frowning.

"Adrian, I want you to be my son's godfather. I will ask Lissa to be his godmother of course, but he wouldn't be here without you and, you're his uncle Adrian. I think you two will be close and well I hope you love him as much as I do. I haven't really said I love him yet, but don't get me wrong, it's just the new mother nerves." His face still remains expressionless.

I close my eyes and picture him standing next to me. Standing with a cigarette in his right hand and a bottle of vodka in the left. He will have that adorable smile he has curling at his lips. And we will be standing back at the academy in the trees, the summer breeze blowing my hair in all directions.

"Hello little Dhampir," He says in that sexy voice of his. Oh god, I think I may be falling for Adrian. I open my eyes and he is still standing in front of me. I run over to him and hug him tightly.

"Adrian are you really awake?" I ask hugging him tighter, and burying my face into his shirt.

"No, your dream walking," he says holding me tightly.

"Don't you mean that YOU are dream walking?" I put a lot of emphasis on the you. He chuckles and sits down on a nearby log, pulling me down next to him.

"Rose this is all you, you were thinking about me and you jumped into my dream."

"But your in a acute neurologic injury!" I whine hugging him again. he rests his fingers under my chin and tilts it up to face him. His eyes sparkle brightly in the light.

"I know I am in a coma, I have been listening despite what the doctor has been telling you, but I promise you that you did this yourself. If I never wake up…"

"Don't say that," I say cutting him off immediately.

"Please Rose, if I never wake up, I want you and baby boy Hathaway to know that I love both of you. I will look out for you both for the rest of my existance, and I will gladly be his godfather."

"Adrian I won't let you die, I swear on my life that I will never let you die."

"You have seen me. I look horrible, even if I do recover I probably wont ever be the same man I was. I'm dieing Rose." He says in a not Adrian way. He is serious, no tone of sarcasm or jokeing in his voice at all.

"This is just some sick dream, it's not true. I won't believe it."

"Little Dhamir, if I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with me." He chuckles lightly, wraping his arm around me. I look down at my feet. Do I love him? Of course I fucking do. I'd be crazy not to love him, the only problem is if I love him more than I love Dimitri.

"Adrian, I know I never was the best person to you, especially when I knew you liked me, but I do love you. I love you a lot, it took amnesia to find that out, but I do. I want you in my life. I want you in my son's life. Please." I plead to him and he looks as if he is in shock. I know that is a lot to take in, but I mean it. He had to know. He deserved to know.

"Rose, I don't want to leave you. I'll try my best to come back, but I don't think I can. I have no energy to." He really looks like he is going to cry.

"My baby will kick your ass back if he has to," I smile at him.

"Any baby of yours could do that," he smiles back and gives me a big hug. He brings his lips to mine in a soft and passionate kiss.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and every day until you come home."

"You act like we are married or something," he laughs and pokes my side. I smile again and give him one last hug before turning to leave.

"Sweet dreams Mr. Ivashkov." He waves as the whole room gets fuzzy and then just like it never happened, I am sitting in the chair at the hospital. I am not alone though. Behind me stands my mother and a man with dark hair.

"Rose, your awake," she nods to me in a quiet manner. She stands with her arms behind her back in a traditional sense.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask standing up to face her.

"Well you were in a coma last I heard."

"I woke up about a week ago, I'm living with Lissa."

"Well you do know before you can officially be her guardian, you have to graduate.." she says in the same firm voice.

"I know, I was going to wait until after my baby is born," I pat my stomach and rub it lightly.

"How will you guard and be a mother at the same time?" she asks.

"Very diffrently from you. There are guardian daycares and Lissa will want to help with him." I didn't really want to sound mean there.

"Your having a boy?"

"Yea, baby boy Hathaway," I say repeteing Adrian's words. The thought of him makes me smile a little bit.

"Will you tell the father?"

"Yes, next time I can I will." She just nods and stares at me and my stomach. The man behind her, won't take his eyes off of me. It is kinda creepy, like he is some pervert or something weird.

"Rosemarie,"he nods at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"I am your father." Holy crap, this man has got to be kidding.

"My father left me and my mom before I was born," I tell him.

"That's your father Rose. He came back the second you were lost your memory," My mother explains.

"But that was like 6 months ago."

"I know, but I wanted to be here for your graduation, then you got hurt, so I just was here takeing care of you the best I could." He explains. I can kinda see a resemblance between us. The hair especially.

"With what? Your super powers?"

"no, with my money. I paid for all your bills."He explains. I nod and began feeling woozy. I stand and start walking to the door. I trip of the air, and land on my knees with a thud. My whole body begins shakeing. I fall on my back and look up at the fear in my parent's eyes.

"Daddy…" I whimper before, again, passing out. I have seriously got to stop doing that. It is getting quite annoying.

**Do you think something is seriously wrong with Rose with the constant passing out?**

**Do you think something happened to baby boy Hathaway?**

**Will Adrian get better, and if so how will that change his and Rose's relatinship? How would that change Rose and Dimka's relationship?**

**What should happen next?**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25 life moves too fast

**Thank you for reviewing…to make this short and sweet…enjoy**

**Chapter 25**

"Get her on the respirator and fast," a man screams to anyone who will listen. New, fresh air fills my lungs, making breathing so much easier. I can hear movement all over the place, loud clanking of metal and just busy people bustling around a small cramped room.

"Her heartbeat accelerated by 2 points," a female this time comments. Her heartbeat? Could they be talking about me? They must be.

"If she doesn't wake up in 1 minute things might end badly for the both of them." The man says again. By the tone of his voice something is seriously wrong. I open my eyes in the blink of an eye as a sharp pain shoots through my whole body, vibrating it, from head to toe. I let out a blood curdling scream, and the doctor gets between my legs. If I wasn't in such pain, I would say some sassy comment about him being a pervert, but if anyone has known what this has felt like they would know that is not a time for laughing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I need you to push as hard as you can," the man says getting closer to my private area. I scream again as the pain hurts stronger than the last time.

"PUSH WHAT?" I scream loudly. He has to be fucking crazy if he thinks I can push anything in this pain. Then my body seems to take control and starts moving in a new way.

"Keep going Rosemarie, we see his head!" the man exclaims, like it is a good thing. It has only been five months and my son is coming now? Isn't that too soon? On the other hand of course, my son is coming! I am going to be a mother. I continue to let my body take control of everything that is happening to it.

"Doctor, you are needed in room 215," someone who walks into the room announces as if they do not see what is going on. Room 215…that's my old room. Adrian's room.

"Rosemarie, one more time and he will be out." For the last and final time, I squeeze my body together in order to push the baby out. It is quickly rewarded with a sudden relief, a feeling of weights being lifted off my body. I let out a deranged whimper, trying to focus on anything in the room. A scream pierces the room, and I have to look at myself to make me stop, but it isn't me. It is my baby. Then a small blue bundle is rested on my chest. I look into brown eyes that I couldn't ever forget, a thick black hair covering his tiny skull. He is smaller than I thought he would be and a lot skinnier, practically a twig.

"What would you like to name him," a nurse asks holding a clipboard with a little certificate on it.

"His name is Mason Andre Belikov," I tell her as I look into his eyes. "Yes, you're my baby Mason," I tell my son. He looks like he smiles at me, obviously liking the name. The baby lets out a little cough, and I don't think anything of it until the doctors sweep him up and take him out of the room. I reach for him, his little body getting further and further out of my reach.

"Rosemarie, your son was born way to early and so to ensure he doesn't die, we have to keep him in a special care unit."

"Why did you have to take him out then you fucking bastard if you knew there was a fucking possibility that he might die?" I growl at the doctor wanting my son back.

"He would have also died if we left him in, but other than being premature, your son is 2lbs and 2oz. he was also born at 8:53pm." He says handing me a copy of his birth certificate. I look at it and see Dimitri's last named written elegantly after the first name I gave my baby."

"I would like to see him," I state, not planning on taking no for an answer. He surprises me when he nods. I stand up and my legs get really wobbly. I loose my balance and almost fall to the floor. The doctor steadies me, and I look up at him, and actually look at him for the first time. He has jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was tall, but also shorter than Dimitri, and not that bad looking.

"Are you ok Rosemarie?" he asks, somewhat worried.

"It's Rose, and yes I am fine, thank you Doctor-"

"Harris. Doctor Landon Harris," he says with a smile. I nod and let him help me out into the hall. The nursery is on the complete opposite side of the hospital from the maternity ward, which was a mistake for the people who built the damn place. That only means a long walk to see my baby. Landon helps me into a wheelchair and starts pushing down the hallway. I watch as rooms pass, some of them in a blur, but as we keep moving one of the numbers pops out at me.

"Stop!" I call suddenly, causing the wheelchair to actually follow directions. I point to the door.

"The man in their just woke up from some head trauma." He tells me, hands on the chair ready to push some more. I climb out of the chair and before anyone can complain I run into the room. Adrian is laying on the bed, sitting up and looking so much more like his old self.

"Little Dhampir, what do I owe this honor?" he asks grinning his traditional Adrian grin.

"Your awake?" a tear slips down my cheek as I walk over to him and give him a big hug. He hugs me back tightly and I can tell he is just as happy to see me.

"And you my dear have only one aura again. is something wrong with the baby?" he looks concerned.

"He was born very prematurely and I was just on my way to see him, would you like to come?"

"Of course I would." I carefully help him stand up from the bed and lead him into the hall. Landon still stands their by the empty wheelchair. I help Adrian sit into it.

"Landon, this is my friend Adrian. Adrian, this is the doctor who delivered Mason." Landon holds out his hand, which Adrian feebly grabs and shakes.

"So Rose, you named him after Mason?"

"Yes, his name is Mason Andre Belikov, of course." I say with a smile on my face. Just thinking about my boy makes me smile.

"Is there any significance in his name?" Landon asks curiously as he pushes Adrian down the hall. I slowly walk beside them.

"Mason was my best friend, who I saw killed in front of me. Andre was like a big brother to me since he was my best friend's older brother. He died in a car accident with his parents." The thought of the day that made me shadow-kissed always makes me frown.

"And Belikov is the cradle robber that she had a kid with," Adrian says playfully.

"And where is your Belikov today?" Landon asks.

"He is away for a while, besides he doesn't even know about the baby." Adrian looks at me, a little saddened. The rest of the walk is silent and soon we are at the front of the nursery. Babies of all sizes and colors are wrapped in pink and blue blankets and laying in little glass carts. I search and search for a little dark skinned blue bundle. Landon opens the door to the nursery and pushes Adrian inside. Of course I follow both of them. We all walk into a little secluded room off the nursery.

Only two babies are in this room, in huge glass containers, and with tubes in their little noses. One is a little girl and the other is my boy. I rush over to him and peer into his little prison. He is asleep and breathing very slowly. His fragile body does not look like he could take much. His ankle is so tiny that you could put a wedding ring around it.

"Hey Mason, it's mommy here." I coo into the container. He stirs slightly, but not too much.

"Hey Baby Dhampir, I'm your uncle Adrian, and between you and me your daddy is an ass." Adrian smiles and I playfully slap him. We both smile as we look down at my baby. Then he is out of the container in an instant. I look up and see Landon wearing gloves up to his elbows as he carefully picks up my baby. He hands the small child to me and I hold him close.

"Mommy loves you, baby," I whisper to him. I hand him to Adrian and I swear that his eyes light up with such sparkle, one that I have never seen before.

"Hey baby Dhampir, You are going to be one well loved baby." He kisses Masons forehead and then hands him back to me. I hold him carefully and sit in one of the rocking chairs. Adrian wheels over to me and we sit both watching my son sleep. I was so nervous to be a new mother, but when it comes down to it, I was meant to be his mother.

"Rose!" I look up to my name and see Lissa and Christian running into the room, with my mother and father right behind her. They all stop when they see Adrian next to me and well the fact I have a newborn baby in my arms.

"Oh my God! He is so precious!" Lissa squeals holding her arms out for him. I smile and hand him over.

"Be careful Lissa, he is way to premature and needs special care until he is bigger." I explain. She nods and holds him ever so gently.

"What is his name?" Christian asks from beside Lissa.

"His name is Mason Andre Belikov and he was born today July 3rd at 8:53pm and only weighs a little over 2 pounds." I explain to everyone. I look up and notice that everyone is looking back and forth between each other.

"What was his name?" my mother asks with a clenched jaw.

"Mason Andre Beli-"I pause a second and realize what I said. I said Dimitri's last name and my son's last name without even thinking about who I was talking to.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, did you have sexual relations with Guardian Belikov?" my mother growls. I nod and together, Adrian and I explain the whole story. Everyone stares mouths agape by the end. I sigh and look back at my baby. He had fallen back asleep, so I placed him in his little bed, with his pure air going straight into his nose.

"Rose, there is something we must tell you…" Christian says while looking intently at Lissa.

"What is it, Fire ant?"

"Guardian Belikov resigned this morning to continue his job at the school. Then he is going to transfer to an unidentified family in the middle of nowhere to keep them safe," Lissa tells me. Right then and there I break down crying not at all wanting what my life has to offer.

**Who all believes in true love? Please review and let me know your opinions on this chapter :) **


	26. Chapter 26 Baby's new home

**I would like to mention that the next few chapters will be skipping a little bit of time between them, but I'll keep all the important details mentioned. **

**Chapter 26**

It has been 2 months since Mason was born and I haven't heard a word from Dimitri. Lissa has seen him a few times, but they keep their talks short and sweet, without mentioning me or the baby. I would like to tell him sometime soon, but I don't know if I can. Mason is allowed to come home today and we are moving in with Lissa, so I can eventually start guarding her. Lissa signed me up to go back to school, after Mason turns one, that way he will be hopefully bigger and I will be able to leave him. Of course I would be living in the dorms, so Mason would just have to live with me.

Lissa arranged it so she would live on campus in one of the cabins with Christian, and Alberta and Eddie will be guardians at the school. Adrian will also have a cabin to live in and between him and Lissa, I will have full on daycare. I am dreading the day I go back, but at least I get a year off first.

Mason now weighs 6lbs and 3 oz, big enough to bring him home for the very first time. Everyone is excited to see how he will react in a new environment. The past two months have been hard, not knowing if my baby boy will live or die, but we got God on our side. I have been breastfeeding him, but I think it would be a good idea to switch him to formula because A) I don't want people seeing my breasts and B) Mace has his mother's appetite.

I look down at him sleeping in a blue lamb pajama outfit. I got my baby shower in the hospital a week after Mason was born. I got a shitload of baby clothes, toys, diapers and other materials needed to take care of him. Lissa brought me pictures of the room she designed for him. It is a baby blue and brown rockstar theme, with matching furniture (**AN: picture on profile**). I love it a million times over. Today will be his first night in his crib; I think I am more excited than him.

"Rose, are you ready to go home?" I turn around and see Adrian standing in the doorway of my hospital room. I nod and turn back to Mason. Adrian picks him up and carefully sets him in his brown and blue carseat (**AN: picture also on profile**). I grab the small duffle bag of our stuff and follow them out of the room. I zone out the whole way to Lissa's house, not paying attention to anything.

"Rose, where's my Handsome Grandson?" my mother coos as I climb out of the car. I point in the direction of the backseat and she gets him out and holds him close. I half smile before going inside and going into my room. I fall onto the soft red quilts of my bed and cry softly into the Pillows. I don't think I can be a mother. I should give my baby away. It would be so much better for him, and for everyone. There is a soft knock and I mumble go away. Whoever knocked pauses before opening the door and coming inside.

"Please just go away," I whine, throwing a pillow behind me.

"Little Dhampir, you need to cheer up." Adrian says plopping down beside me. I give him a half smile. He rubs my back and it feels soothing. Soothing enough to put me right to sleep.

XXX

When I wake a couple hours later, I have a strange gut feeling. Adrian is asleep next to me and I creep out of his arms carefully, so he doesn't wake. I quietly creep to the door and press my ear against it.

"What a cute baby, I didn't know you and Lissa were pregnant," a woman coos. Tasha.

"Umm…we are just babysitting," Christian says without adding it is my child.

"He looks very familiar, do I know his parents?"

"Nope, I doubt it," Christian lies smoothly. He knows I do not like Tasha and he also knows that I wouldn't want to tell her anything about his father.

"What's his name?" she asks curiosity laced all throughout her voice.

"Mason."

"Well I should get going, I'll see you later, and hopefully I'll see this bundle of joy again soon. Tell Lissa I hope Rose wakes up soon." With that a door closes. I am out of the room so fast that superheroes couldn't even beat me. I grab my son out of his carseat and hold him close. He makes a little happy gurgle sound.

"I take it you were listening?" Christian says in more of a question. I nod and look at him. His dark hair is roused up quite a bit, and he stands wearing khaki shorts, a blue polo shirt and sandals. A typical preppy family look.

"Yea, I had a gut feeling something was wrong." Mace starts to get fussy in my arms so I bounce him lightly. He changes his tone to a full out scream and I try putting a pacifier in his mouth. He spits it out. "Christian turn around," I tell him calmly. He looks at me funny.

"Why would I-"he is cut off with my pulling a breast out of my shirt and placing Mason's face to it. "OH MY GOD!" he screams, practically running into the other room. Mason is instantly quiet and I sigh. Having a newborn baby will be hard work. I pull him away when he is asleep. He sure does eat a lot for being so small.

"Christian, where is Lissa?" I call into the next room. He shuffles around and coughs.

"She went out with your Mother to buy Mason some new shit," he responds.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CUSS IN FRONT OF MY BABY!" I scream at him. Mason starts screaming from the loud noises and it takes a lot of bouncing to calm him down. Lissa had set up a baby swing in the living room, which I put him in. surprisingly it calms him instantly. He closes his eyes and I swear he looks like his father, well besides darker hair.

I take out my phone and flip through all the contacts until I find one that seems vaguely familiar. I call and talk for about 5 minutes before deciding to meet them up at a local diner. After getting Mason dressed in a cute plaid shorts and pale blue top outfit, I put him in his carseat and let Christian know that we will be back soon. Adrian offers to drive us, but I turn him down. I walk into a little diner at the far end of Court and go inside. I spot Viktoria sitting in the farthest booth from the door.

"Rose, it is so good to hear from you. Dimitri said you were in a coma, and I didn't want to believe it." She yammers away. I chuckle softly and smile. I set the carseat with my sleeping son on top of the table and push it to the back so we still have space to eat. She eyes the baby carefully. Then like a bomb, she snaps out of it and looks at me curiously.

"His name is Mason Andre Belikov."

"He looks exactly like Dimitri did at that age, except Dimitri was a little chunkier," she says with a smile.

"He was born too premature to actually have any chunk on him. We brought him home earlier today."

"Does Dimitri know?" the only question I was dreading throughout this whole conversation.

"No. I was going to tell him, but he decided to resign and take up a new job after I woke up, so I haven't really had the opportunity, and besides I don't want him to mess up his career with something like this." The lie runs smoothly from my lips.

"If you don't tell him…Does that mean I can't see my nephew?" her eyes look as if they will swell with tears.

"No No No. I called you because I wanted you to be involved in his life. You're his biological Aunty."

"So he will be a secret from Dimitri?"

"Yes, for now he is my little secret."

**What do you think? I know it's a little choppy and there is no Dimitri, but the next chapter defiantly will. **


	27. Chapter 27 My baby's dada

** I've been really busy with school and other stories. Thanks for being patient. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy**

**Chapter 27**

6 months later

Mason is 8 months old and defiantly a lot bigger than we started. He has some chunk which just makes him super adorable. He just started rolling over, yesterday actually. He had been pushing himself onto his side, but could never actually go all the way over. Everyone was clapping, which only scared him. Poor baby.

Today is moving day, back to the Academy. I don't really want to go back, especially when all my friends have already graduated…or died. When life gives you poisonous lemons you just gotta give them to the right person. Everyone has packed the whole house up into cardboard boxes. My and Mason's stuff will all be going into my old room. I hope everything fits.

Christian, Eddie, Alberta and surprisingly Adrian all work together to carry the stuff into the moving vans. It is a long car ride and once we get there I got a meeting with Kirova before moving stuff into my dorm. After that it is training in the gym with Mason. He has never been training with me so this should be pretty fun. He isn't very mobile yet, so I won't have any trouble losing him.

Everything is loaded pretty fast, and now it is time to go. I honestly can say I don't know how this year will go. Will things between me and Kirova be different? How will Mason affect things? All of these questions are important. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I quickly answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose, How is my cutie little nephew doing?" Viktoria says into the phone excitedly. I chuckle lightly.

"He is doing pretty great, on his way to his new home."

"I forgot you guys were moving back to the academy. I wish you both luck and I will send him a present from Russia soon."

"I am sure he will love it." We say our goodbyes and hang up. We arrive at the school a couple hours later. Mason went right to sleep when the car started moving. Since he was sleeping the whole ride, I bet he will be up all night. That's just what you get when you're a mother.

"Here is the plan," Lissa calls to everyone as we walk over to her. She has some papers and a pen as she checks things off. "First, we have to tell everyone that Mason is mine and Christian's, Rose is ok with this and it is only for everyone's protection." We both were talking and we don't want Mason to get hurt, especially if certain people find out who his parents are. "Second, He will stay in Rose's room with her, so when I get to step three you know what to do. Third, you boys will go unpack everything in the cabin or in Rose's old room, while Rose, Mason and I all go talk to Kirova." They nod and we separate. I Grab Mason and his diaper bag and we go.

It doesn't take long before I am sitting in the chair across from her desk just like old times. Lissa is bouncing Mason on her hip and Kirova is going through some paperwork.

"If I let you back into this academy…things sure the hell better be different." She growls pointing her pointy finger at me. I bite my lip to keep from snapping and giving her the Rose Hathaway attitude she knows well.

"Things are different now, so I will try my best to be on a best behavior." I say with a genuinely fake smile.

"It better, you have been out of practice for a while, so you will resume your lessons with Guardian Belikov." I know my mouth drops open wide, because I am just speechless. I really did not expect those stupid lessons to continue at all, especially with he who shall not be named.

"Are you sure that is the best idea?" Lissa asks. Mason feels the tension in the room and starts to get fussy.

"Yes, just to get her back into the groove of things, Princess. Do you plan on staying on the campus long?"

"Well yes, I will be here as long as Rose is, and it is better protected here than I would be living off on my own."

"That is defiantly true; I hope your stay is very comfortable. Could you ask your Guardian Eddie you please come speak with me later?" Lissa nods and then we are dismissed.

"Rose will you be able to handle being close with Belikov everyday?" Lissa asks the very question that has been on my mind.

"I have to be. Do you mind if Mase Face and I go to the gym for a bit to exercise?" she shakes her head and I take my baby from her. I bounce him as we go down to the empty gym. I had traveled in my gym clothes expecting this little free time. Off in one corner are some punching bags, dummies, weights and jump ropes which I will start with. I lost all the baby fat from Mason, but I still don't look like the buff Rose I used to be, which if you ask me is a problem.

I lay a blanket on the floor and lay mason down with his teddy and a toy dumbbell. He happily swats the air with it, so I grab a jump rope and start jumping. I make faces down at him, which causes him to giggle and happily swat some more. His little feet kick and kick and kick as he giggles and swats. After jumping 369 times, I switch over to the weights and start jogging around the room with them. I keep glancing at him as I run. I know he won't get up and go away, but just as a precaution.

I run and run and run, and as I run people start piling into the room. Dhampirs of all ages come to practice and train with each other. A small group of them stop by Mason and talks to them in his baby talk. A small girl runs out of the room, and I internally panic at to what she is going to do. She is back a moment later with none other than Guardian Belikov. I crouch behind the crowed and watch as he picks my son up and holds him gently.

I had not planned this when I entered the gym with him this morning. I quickly pull out my cell phone and text Adrian that we were having an emergency. Sure enough he comes rushing in a few minutes later. He sees me hiding, but passes right by me to go get Little Mase.

"Lord Ivashkov," Guardian Belikov says looking shocked at the sight of him. he is out of breath and just reaches for the baby. Belikov doesn't give him to Adrian.

"Please hand me the child, Belikov," Adrian says still gasping for air.

"Whose is he?" he asks brushing his thumb through Mason's little hair. His hair has little dark curls running through it.

"Well…you see…that is um…confidential." Adrian stutters, obviously forgetting what Lissa said. I sigh, knowing there is only one thing to do.

"I will be taking that child," I say in a very authorative voice. Belikov looks shocked and I swear I see his mouth fall open, along with half the mouths in the student body. I reach up and take Mason out of his arms before he even has a chance to register what is happening.

"I'm sorry Rose," Adrian whispers and I just nod.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, where do you think you are going with that child?" He asks, flipping back to his own authorative voice.

"Too his room, Guardian Belikov. It is almost time for his nap." As if on cue Mase starts fussing in my arms.

"Where exactly is his room, and how would you know where it is?" I laugh.

"I have been to this school before, and therefore I know where things are." I turn to leave and walk out with Mason and his things before I hear another word from him. he is not done talking to me and is soon right next to me.

"Something funny is going on and I demand an explanation Rose," he tells me making me stop dead in my tracks. I spin on my heels and glare at him angrily.

"I don't owe you any explanation." I growl.

"Rose, just tell me whose baby this is."

"No."

"Can I at least know his name?" I consider this. He is Mason's biological father after all. I guess he does deserve his son's name.

"His name is Mason," I whisper. Mason looks at Dimitri and starts talking his baby talk at Dimitri. Dimitri holds out his pointer finger which Mason takes and shakes before shoving it in his mouth.

"Ow," Dimitri says pulling his finger out. "He bit me." I know my eyes go wide because I can feel them bulging in my head as I stick my finger in his mouth and feel around. Sure enough there are little bumps in his mouth.

"Mase Face, you got some teeth in there," I coo to my son. He smiles and pats my face. Then he reaches for Dimitri who takes him gently from my arms.

"He is a cute little boy," Dimitri comments holding Mason ever so carefully. Mason turns to me and the back to Dimitri. He puts the hand that was just in his mouth on Dimitri's face, covering it in baby spit.

"Da da da da da da," he says happily.

**What do you think? Please review**


	28. Chapter 28 Mase Face

** This Chapter skips a little more time, and it should be the last time for a while. Thanks for all the reviews and since school is out for summer I will be updating hopefully more frequently. Enjoy.**

Chapter 28

Mpov

I wake up early in the morning. The sun isn't up yet and everyone is still sleeping. I climb out of the arms the held me tight all night and carefully walk out of the bedroom. My mommy had to go work with Dimitri again, so I got to stay the night with Adrian. He takes really good care of me and someday I will let him be my daddy. Uncle Christian said my daddy is the Dimitri guy, so I only call him daddy for now.

In the kitchen I find that the cookie jar is still open from last night's dinner. I do like my cookies. I pick one up and shove its chewy chocolaty chip goodness into my mouth. Yum. Uncle Adrian's phone is sitting on the coffee table across from the TV. I run over to it and pick it up. I push buttons until it dials my mommy's number. I can tell it's hers because it has a picture of her holding me on the screen.

"Adrian?" her soft voice calls into the phone.

"Mommy!" I call loudly and smile gigantically.

"Hey my little Mase Face, where is Uncle Adrian?" she asks in a whisper, as if she doesn't want anyone to hear.

"I no no, mommy," I say. I mean I don't know, but can't get that full sentence out yet.

"Go wake Adrian, and be a good boy. I will see you later. I love you."

"Love you mommy," I say. Then the phone goes dead. That's what I get for trying to call her at work. I run back into the bedroom as fast as my little legs can carry me and I grab a pillow off the floor. Then in about 2.2 seconds the pillow hits Adrian and to no prevail. So next I pick up a pack of diapers. I could really use a new one, but he will find that out soon enough. One by one the diapers hit him. Nothing. Then I pick up a magazine with my old lunch on the cover. Mommy and Aunt Lissa will get really mad if they see me with this. Mommy yelled at Uncle Adrian when he watched some on Tv when I was sleeping. I pick up my book with the animals on in and toss it at Adrian. He is up in an instant.

"Baby Dhampir, what are you doing up so early?" he picks me up off the floor and sets me in his lap. I point to the door.

"Mommy. Mommy," I explain my plan of visiting my mommy. You may not get that much out of 2 words, but hey some people can. He chuckles and then stands up.

"Let's go see mommy." I clap my hands. He picks me up and carries me into the living room where he changes my stinky butt and hands me a bottle of juice. The he proceeds to put me in some khaki shorts, a plaid shirt and converse. I look cute. Then he puts me in my stroller with some cheerios and we are off.

It is a nice day out and the birds are flying all around. Little baby bunny's hop and hop and hop. I can hop. Kinda. Sorta. Not really. Usually I just fall down.

"Birdie birdie birdie!" I say pointing enthusiastically.

"Yes that's a birdie." Adrian chuckles.

"Where's mommy? Birdie birdie mommy" He knows that I want to show my mommy the birdie. I like the birdie. He stops at the gym, the one where my mommy takes me to run and fight with her. Adrian gets me out and I take off running into the gym. My mommy is near the fall wall talking to Dimitri. They are awfully close and getting closer with each passing second.

"DADDY!" I call loudly running to them and breaking a perfect moment. Dimitri breaks away from mommy and picks me up, tossing me in the air a few times.

"Haven't seen you in a couple months, Small fry. And he still calls me daddy." Duh! He is my daddy; he should know that by now.

"Well you know, kids these days." Mommy says standing behind Dimitri. She puts her fingers to her lips meaning shhhh. I put mine to my lips too.

"I think he would be old enough to know that Christian and Lissa are his only parents." My mom looks scared for a second.

"He is still smart. He walks and talks far more than I expected."

"You act like you're his mother." Dimitri chuckles lightly. Wow this guy really is stupid. I mean between the two of them I look like a miniature him.

"Daddy Daddy where birdie daddy?" He chuckles again and lightly tickles my belly. I giggle hysterically, for I am extremely ticklish. He then sets me on the floor and turns back to mommy.

"I think he should be with his real parents more than you and Adrian, so he will start to call him his parents."

"I think that he is just fine with what he says and I am not giving up the little time I do get to spend with him." My mommy gets mad. She has this really bad temper and if you tick her off then sucks to be you.

"Rose, it is not normal for a child to not know who his parents are."

"Who made you boss of his life?" she snaps at him like a crocodile ready for dinner. Crocodiles are green and scary. When she gets mad like this there is only one solution. I quiver my bottom lip and start crying. He anger disappears as she picks me up and cuddles me to her chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Dimitri asks in a concerned voice. She gets closer to my mommy and rubs my back. I let out a whimper for affect.

"Mason, baby, why are you crying?" I try to think of a good solution. Did not think this plan through. I start crying again, buying myself more time.

"Me want pway." I say in a whine. At least my mommy will know that I want to play with the both of them. My mommy wipes my tears away and sets me down. She crouches down next to me and whispers in my ear.

"Say Dimitri I love you," she whispers softly in my ear.

"Me meet rie, I wuv you." that was pretty close. I can say I love you, but when there is a word I am not used to saying then I mess up the rest of the sentence a little. I take off running across the gym to the dummies. I like playing with these big wood people. A silver stick is laying next to one of them so I pick it up. I am about to put it in my mouth, but it is yanked out of my hand before that thought fully reaches my mind. I burst into tears for real this time.

I'm sorry, bubs, you can't play with that." Dimitri says picking me up. I slap his chest angrily.

"Mason, that's not nice," my mother scolds. I cry harder, screaming my head off. It hurts my feelings when my mommy is made at me; it is like she hates me.

"I think someone needs a nap." Dimitri says rubbing my back. I close my eyes and lay my head on his chest. I am really sleepy, not that it matters, because ill just scream until they wont make me nap. I don't like going to bed.

"I have homework in the Library and it is my turn to watch him," my mom frowns.

"I have never seen you actually go and do homework or even go to the library for that matter," Dimitri chuckles again. I twirl his long hair between my fingers and start sucking on my thumb.

"Trying to be a good role modal, comrade" she smiles at him. She loves him, she just doesn't know it yet.

"I was going back to my room, I could watch him if you and Lissa wouldn't mind."

"I know I know I would be ok with it, and Lissa knows how much he adores you, so she would be fine too." She tells him. I smile big. This is a good plan. The gym door slams open loudly and someone runs into the room.

"Rose!" Aunt Lissa squeals.

"What is it? What's wrong?" my mom gets frantic in the way that she only does for me and Aunt Lissa. It is because we are her favorites.

"First, I thought you were taking Mason too the Library today?" She asks confused as to why I am in Dimitri's arms.

"Dimitri is going to take Mase Face to his room, so he can nap. If that's ok with his mother." My mom tries to be sneaky with her wording. It is like she doesn't want him to know he is my daddy. I already told him, but that stupid brains won't figure it out yet.

"It is fine with me." Aunt Lissa says.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" My mom scolds in a way.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeals. A baby? That means…I won't be everyone's favorite anymore.

**Let me know what you think, and let me know if Mason's POV is something that could be used again. please review. **


	29. Chapter 29 Taken So Soon

**Sorry for the delay **

**Things are supposed to be confusing for the time being. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 29**

Mpov

I wake to a knock on Daddy's door. Daddy is sleeping on his bed next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist holding me safely against him. He is so deep into sleep that he doesn't seem to hear the door. I climb over his big body and walk to the door. The handle is really high up, so it looks like we have a slight problem. I push a desk chair over to the door and climb on it to turn the handle. As the handle turns the rolling chair moves out from under my feet making me fall. Luckily I am caught before I full hit the ground.

"How is my favorite boy?" I look up to see who caught me and standing before me is Aunt Viktoria. I giggle and run into her warm loving arms. Aunt Viktoria comes to see me a lot and she brings me presents every time.

"Mama," I point to the hallway towards where I know for a fact my mother is.

"Where is mama?" she asks me curiously taking in the surroundings. I point to the hallway and take off down it without another word. She is on my heels following me. Of course she can't let me run off by myself. You have to expect most adults to follow me at this age.

"Cookie! Cookie!" I squeal running towards a kid holding a cookie in their hand. My mom says I'll be like these kids one day, learning how to fight and be brave, but with me I'll be the best. She tells me that my daddy is strong and I will be just like him when I am bigger, but I'll be nicer and not mean to girls.

"Hey Mason, you want a cookie too?" I look up to see that the kid with the cookie is Eddie. I like Eddie he lets me work with him sometimes and we protect Aunt Lissa real well. He usually has me stand with him by the door or look for bad guys, but when it comes to fighting I have to go inside and protect her. I nod and hold out my hand. He hands me a tan cookie and I bite into it. I make a yucky face and lean forward to spit the cookie to the ground.

"Yucky cookie," I whine handing it back to him. He laughs.

"That's an oatmeal raisin cookie," he explains handing me a chocolate chip one. I smile and gobble the cookie up. I hug his legs. He looks up at aunt Viktoria and I swear they just died. Neither of them moves a muscle, all they do is stare. My mommy stares at daddy like this sometimes when he isn't looking. I think she wants him to know, but she can't tell him yet.

"Dada!" I call holding my arms up to Eddie. He looks really confused but picks me up just the same. I smile at him.

"Did you call me Dada, little Mase?" I nod and smile.

"You Dada." I explain that he is my daddy. I know only Dimitri is my real daddy, but since I have to call Uncle Christian daddy too then I figured everyone can be daddy.

"I thought Christian is your Daddy and Dimitri too?" I nod to his logic. They all are my daddies now.

"Mason, I don't think this gentleman is your daddy." Aunt Viktoria explains. I start crying. I want Eddie to be my daddy too. If aunt Lissa is my mommy too, then why can't Eddie be my daddy too?

"Just let him call me it for now miss, I honestly don't mind. He calls everyone daddy around here lately." Eddie says not taking his eyes off of my auntie. Neither of them looks at me so I just sigh and walk away. I just walk randomly up and down the halls not really planning on going anywhere in particular.

I end up outside near the gates to the little kid campus. Someday I will be behind those walls and I so badly want that day to come, but I am not allowed to at 1 and a half. I am almost two and so badly wish to be like my mom and dad. They are strong and brave, and even though they are both stupid and wont kiss each other like everyone else does when they love each other, they are still my parents. I want to be just like my father someday, my mother too maybe, but I need him to know he is really my dad before he will teach me all he knows.

I walk past the kindergartener rooms glancing in windows to see little kids playing with paints and crayons. A couple rooms down from those are the ones they hold kids my age in. if I go anywhere near that area, Guardians will take me and put me in a crib, where I will not be able to escape. I start heading back towards my daddy's room, when I spot my dad. He is standing behind a tree, out of the view of others with a woman. The woman isn't really pretty. She has marks on her face like someone took some crayons and scribbled ugliness on her face. I quietly walk over towards them, but stay quiet so they can not hear me.

"Dimitri, you will come away with me again. Rose does not love you and you do not love her. You were only here to check on Lissa and now that you have you can come back to live with me. You want to live with me." She says pulling him towards her. He follows her as if in a trance and mutters something I can not hear. That woman is trying to take my father away from me. I can't let her do that.

"STOP!" I scream running over to them. The woman stops and looks down at me. She smiles at me and kneels down to my level.

"Aren't you a cutie? What's your name?" she asks brushing her finger across my cheek.

"May mon," I say my name as clearly as I can. She looks at Dimitri as he stands still quite disoriented.

"Dimka, what is this little boy's name?" She asks him. He looks at me before replying.

"That's Mason, Tasha." he says looking down at me with awe in his eyes. He kneels down next to this woman and looks at me. I don't know if he knows that I am his son yet or not. I don't know what this woman has done to him, but he is defiantly not the same as he was only hours ago. I slowly back away from them.

"Where are your parent's Mason?" she asks me. I point to my daddy and run over to him, hugging his legs tightly.

"Daddy," I cry into his long legs. There is something wrong with this woman and I need her to back away from me and let me be with my dad.

"Now I see," she says with a gasp. Dimitri picks me up and holds me close. His arms are so warm and I automatically relax in them. His and my mom's arms are the warmest arms ever. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if the three of us lay together, but that is impossible since my dad won't admit he loves my mom and vise versa.

"Go away," I tell her. I try to put on a brave and angry face, but I can only show one emotion at a time so it only looks like I have to poop. This only makes her laugh and grab me out of daddy's arms by my shirt collar.

"You, little brat, are Rose and Dimitri's kid aren't you?" she asks me. I not and swing trying to be brave and get out of her grasp. I only succeed in trying to choke myself. I start gagging as the shirt pulls tighter around my neck. Tasha freaks out a little bit and sets me on the ground. I take off running towards my mom's room as fast as my little legs will allow me. Tasha is on me so fast that I am back into her wicked arms. I can feel the hatred as she holds me.

"MOMMY!" I scream towards the direction I was going towards, hoping anyone could hear me. Tasha places her hand over my mouth to quiet me. I continue my effort in trying to scream, but it won't work. I squirm some more, hoping to fall or something so I can get out and go back to those who love me. Nothing works. She has me tightly in her arms. I bite her hand hard with what few teeth I do have causing a small bubble of blood to appear. It spills onto the ground and I take the opportunity to kick her as hard as I can.

"Strong like your daddy. Your mommy is weak. Did she tell you that I made her loose her memory? Your stupid little self wouldn't be here without my help." She laughs. My shoe falls off and I stop fighting her. At least there is something my mom can use to know where I am. Tasha takes me and my daddy to a big black car. She tosses me onto my Daddy's lap and starts driving far away from the school. At least I still have him, even though can't remember me or my mom. I will find my way home, no matter the cost. I have to.


	30. Chapter 30 Angry Mama and Baby Blues

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

Chapter 30

RPOV

I try to focus on the stupid school work, but for some reason I just can't. My eyes get blurry as I try to read the words printed in the book. Who needs to learn history anyways? The only good use for it is sarcastic jokes at Dimitri or other people who can fit into history. I scribble some doodles down on the paper in my notebook not even concentrating on the actual work.

My gut tells me there is something wrong with Mason, but I know there can't be. He is with Dimitri and even though I am mad at him, I know he would never let a baby, especially one that he believes to be Moroi, be in any danger. He would protect my son. I place my books into my bag and leave the library to see my son anyways. I miss his smiling face and his cute chubby baby cheeks.

"Mason!" I hear a voice call from the hallway. I rush towards the voice and see Viktoria frantically looking high and low within the hallway.

"What's going on?" I ask, panic starting to settle into my voice. Viktoria looks at me with shock glued on her face and she looks down at her feet guiltily.

"Mason ran out of Dimitri's room and I went after him, but then I ran into Eddie and Mason got away. I went back to Dimitri's room, but the whole room is trashed and he is missing." She says really fast, hoping I can not hear the words, but I hear. The panic switches to anger, like a flip of a coin.

"That bastard stole my son," I growl angrily towards Dimitri. Maybe he knew all along that Mason was our kid. Maybe he wanted to keep my son for himself. There has to be some twisted explanation that explains why he would kidnap my only child. I punch the wall hard leaving a large indent.

"No, I don't think he would take Mason. That's not the type of person Dimitri is! He would never do something like this." Viktoria cries trying to reason with me. I am too far pissed off to be reasoned with.

"Well obviously my son is gone and so is your brother, so I am going to fucking assume he took my baby until you have proof otherwise. If I find Dimitri first let him be warned that his dick will be cut off before I stab him in the heart with a silver stake." I growl storming off towards the outside. I need to find some clue on where my baby is. If you have ever been a parent then you know that losing a child is the most heartbreaking and most disastrous thing in the world. I have to find my baby before I go all psycho bitch on the world and kill everyone in sight.

MPOV

I wake up in a creaky bed, alone in the dark. All I can think of is my mommy and how I am so far away from her. I miss her so much and want to be in her warm loving arms more than anything, but how can I when Tasha took me and Daddy far away. I climb out of the bed and slowly crawl to the door that is open a little bit. There is a soft light outside, but I can't see anyone at all. I open the door slowly and walk down the dimly lit hallway.

"Dimka, can you bring me a glass of wine," I hear Tasha call from a living room. If she is that way that means my dad must be near me. I can't let him see me. If he does then he might give me to Tasha and we all know that if he does that then I am screwed and I have no chance at getting to my mom. My mom probably started kicking everyone's butt's trying to get me back by now. That's just how she is, if she gets mad then it's your head on the chopping block. I am the only person she never gets crazy mad at. Sometimes she gets mad if I bite people or the time I picked my nose and wipe it on Daddy when he wasn't looking, but not her crazy mad.

"Yes my love," my dad calls from behind me. I duck behind a potted plant and close my eyes, hoping he doesn't see me. I want my mom so badly; please don't let him see me. He walks past me and into what must be the kitchen. I could actually use something to eat right now. My stomach growls as thoughts of food swarm my head. Dimitri pokes his head out of the kitchen and sees me standing behind the plant. "Come here baby, let's get you some yummy food," he says bending down to pick me up. I start crying in his arms and squirming trying to break free. He straps me down in a highchair and places a bowl of cheerios down in front of me.

I know I shouldn't fall for the trap, but I can't help it. I stick my tiny hand in the bowl and shove some of the food into my mouth. It tastes so good going down to my stomach. I eat all of the food out of the bowl and then fling the bowl off of the tray angrily. Daddy puts me back on the floor before going to serve Tasha her alcohol. I follow him curious to see what she will do if she sees me. There is no way I can escape now that my dad has seen me walking around. He will probably tell Tasha before I could try to run away.

"Ahh here is my loving husband and our adorable little son," she says pulling me onto her lap. Her son? Does she really believe that I am her son? He hugs me tightly and I feel like my insides will burst into a million pieces.

"NO!" I scream kicking my little feet as hard as I can.

"Mason, what's wrong squirt?" my daddy asks taking me into his arms. He holds me close to him, wrapping his big strong arms tightly around me.

"I want mama," I explain to him. He nods and hands me back to Tasha. I scream again, and fling myself from her lap which makes me fall to the floor with a hard thud. I start crying hard from the pain. My dad picks me up and this time I don't stop crying. The world has gone crazy and my mommy isn't here to hold me and tell me everything is all right. I want my mommy so badly.

"Don't cry, Mason," my dad coos as he bounces me in his arms. At least he knows I am his son now, but he thinks ugly face Tasha is my mom. My mom is pretty and she loves me. I wish she was here. The bouncing is actually quite soothing and soon I am asleep in my dad's arms.

"MASON!" Uncle Adrian calls. I look up and see that we are at the park. Uncle Adrian sits with my mom on a bench near the swings.

"MOMMY!" I scream running into her arms. She runs to me and picks me up, pressing me tightly to her chest. I start crying happy tears as she holds me and rocks me. Everything is better with my mommy.

"Don't cry baby, everything will be all right." She says not letting go of me. I lay my head on her shoulder and put my thumb in my mouth. It is comforting to suck on my finger.

"Rose, I know you miss him, but we need to find out where he is so we can try to get him back." Uncle Adrian says to my mom. She nods and set me on her lap, not letting go of me.

"Mase Face, where are you?" she asks me. I look at her confused.

"Park." I say.

"No, right now you are sleeping. Uncle Adrian and Mommy came in your dream to see you, baby. We miss you, but we need to know where you are so we can get you back." I think hard. I remember not being with my mommy. The mean lady has me.

"House. Bad house. New mommy. Me no want new mommy." I start crying again, hoping she understands what I am telling her. She rocks me in her arms back and forth, similar to the way daddy rocked me.

"What does new mommy look like?" Uncle Adrian asks me. I think real hard. I know her face is messed up and that would probably be a dead giveaway of who she is, but how do I put that into words. I only have a select vocabulary. I shake my head. The both understand that I do not know the words to describe it to them.

"Is daddy with you?" my mommy asks. I nod quickly and my mom looks like she is getting mad. I better explain this fast.

"New mommy bad. Daddy no know mommy. He no member." They look at me trying to make a conclusion on the words I just said. Why is it so difficult for them to understand me? I speak the words they know.

"Your new mom is bad and daddy doesn't know mommy?" Adrian guesses. I nod and they both sigh. The whole park gets a little blurry.

"Is he waking up?" my mom asks Uncle Adrian.

"Yes."

"Baby, listen to mommy," my mom says looking into my eyes. I never really paid attention to how pretty my mom's eyes are. "Mommy and Uncle Adrian are going bye bye,"

"NO!" I scream starting to cry again. I just got her back and now she leaving me.

"Listen, we will be back every night until you are home again. We will never leave you. You are waking up, so we have to go. Remember that whoever the new mommy is, she is not your mommy. Mommy will kick her butt for taking my little Mase Face."

"Love you Mommy," I say hugging her tightly. She takes a deep breath in and I think she is going to cry. She gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you to, Baby." She says. The park quickly fades and I open my eyes quickly. I look around the room for my mommy, but she is not here. I lay down on the little pillow in the crib I lay in and I cry quietly. I hope she finds me.

APOV

We are thrown back into reality. Mason looked so devastated when we had to leave, but his body was waking up. I really wish we could have stayed longer for everyone's sake, but it just isn't possible. I watch Rose sit against my bed tears running down her face.

"Rose?" I ask softly, sitting down next to her. She looks at me and I can tell she too is heartbroken. Why wouldn't she? The love of her life, her whole world, has been taken from her and we are no closer to finding him then we were when we started. I pull her to me and she starts sobbing into my shoulder.

"He is just a baby. If they keep him too long he won't be able to remember who his real mommy is!" she cries into my shirt. I rub her back soothingly, trying to calm her.

"Let's just find him before there is even a chance for that to happen." I tell her. I really hope we can find him. if we can't I don't know what will happen to Rose. We all know it won't be pretty if Mason doesn't remember her or if we can never find them. I start crying too. If we can't find him then we all loose Rose.


	31. Chapter 31 Returning Home

Chapter 31

RPOV (a couple years later)

I think of Mason every night and only have real enjoyment in live when I get to visit him in his dreams. He seems to remember me as his mother even though he has grown up into a handsome young man. He is still my baby and always will be even though I can not hold him, or kiss him goodnight. I moved in with Adrian shortly after our endless search failed, just so I could ensure seeing him every single night these past 5 and a half years. I don't know how I have lived without him. Or even how I could possibly stop searching, but ultimately I haven't. Lissa says that Dimitri will be back sooner or later and Mason will be trailing right behind him. I pray everyday for the day he will come home and run into my arms.

"Little Dhampir, Lissa says she has some really big news," Adrian says to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nod and stand up from the window seat and walk with him to the kitchen. I am officially Lissa's Guardian, living in her home with her, Ozera and my precious little 5 year old niece, Alena Rose Ozera. She is so adorable with her jet black hair and her frilly pink dresses. Eddie and Adrian also have rooms within the house along with multiple other Guardians, always providing this place with people to talk to. Lissa sits at the table reading some papers, while fire boy cooks in the kitchen with his little helper.

"Lissa," I nod towards her direction. She is frowning, which doesn't appear to be good.

"Rose, there is something I need to tell you and I know this is going to be really hard for you, but you have to promise you won't over react." She says eyeing me carefully. Eddie and another Guardian come up behind me and stand waiting. Do they think I am going to go wildly crazy? What is so bad that I need Guardian's watching me?

"I won't, now what's wrong?" I can feel nervousness; guilt and sorrow fill up my body through the bond. Something is not right.

"I got a Christmas card and I would like you to see it." Eddie grabs one of my arms and the other Guardian grabs my other one as she passes a photograph across the table. It reads _Merry Christmas from the Belikov Family Love, Dimitri, Tasha and Mason_. I quickly look at the photo and see my baby boy sitting on Tasha's lap smiling towards the camera. He is wearing a red Christmas sweater and long khaki cargo pants. That bitch is holding my baby. I twist, trying to get out of everyone's grasp.

"I have to go get my baby!" I cry out trying to break free. That is my son on her lap. She is the bad women he has always talked about and now I know who I must kill.

"You promised you wouldn't over react!" Lissa says snatching the photograph away from me and shoving back into the folder.

"That's my son! You have no right to not let me fight for my baby!" I say wanting more than anything to have my hands around her pale Moroi neck and to squeeze the life slowly from her disgusting body.

"I have a plan, and if you would stop over reacting then I could explain how this is going to work," She says sternly pounding her fist on the table. I can feel annoyance coming from the bond. I relax in the arms of my captors.

"Speak," I say calmly.

"I have invited their family to join ours for a holiday dinner tonight and this week. I told them both that you and Adrian have gone out of town for the holidays and won't be back for two weeks. When Mason walks through that door I will ask him to go get something from your room, without telling him it is your room and then you have him back. Since you two visit his dreams every night he should recognize you and all will be good. If she tries anything, we have more Guardians then her and between them all they can hold down Dimitri and Tasha. If all else fails Tatiana is just a phone call away." She says laying out her whole plan. In all actuality it is not a bad plan at all. It actually might work.

"Dimitri is smart, he will know something is up if Mason doesn't just show back up." I explain the fault in the plan. Dimitri is too smart. After working for him and falling in love with him you kind of figure this stuff out.

"You can hide in Alena's room. We can have her show him her toys and then that's when you can strike. Without beating either of them up." She says.

"What about poisoning?" I ask with a devilish grin.

"Whoa, Rose looks like she has something evil and painful up her sleeve," Christian says walking into the room with a plateful of bacon and eggs. I grab a piece of the bacon and start chowing down.

"Don't underestimate me firefly," I say with a piece of bacon hanging out of my mouth. He sets the end of it on fire and I drop it back onto the plate.

"Then you shouldn't underestimate me," he says with a grin, returning to the kitchen.

"Yeeeeeaaaa, me too," Alena says following her father like a stuck up drama queen, hand on her waist and swaying her little butt. I quickly eat the rest of the bacon before he comes back, filling my stomach and my heart with pride.

"When did you invite them to come over?" I ask curiously, mouth full of bacon. Lissa laughs and shakes her head at me.

"They are coming over any minute now that's why I want Alena to think your leaving. Grab a suitcase and leave with Adrian and then climb back in through the back window," she says to me. I nod and rush to my bedroom and grab a duffle bag out of the closet. I shove all my dirty clothes that are on the floor into the bag to make it look like there is actually something in it and then I go back to the living room where Adrian stands with his.

"I don't want you to go," Alena cries hugging Adrian's legs.

"I know squirt, but the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back." He says hugging her tightly. He gives her forehead a little kiss. I clear my throat and she runs over to me and wraps her body around my legs as well.

"Please don't leave me auntie!" She begs, tears running down her adorable little cheeks.

"I'll be back soon. Uncle Adrian and I have some work to do for a little while," I explain. It isn't lying so I don't feel as bad about saying it. Everyone tells us goodbye as if we were actually leaving and then we are gone. We reach the outside steps and then we get into action.

"Hurry, they will be here any second and we don't want them to see you. Tasha knows Mason is yours so if you are here she will turn around and leave without us getting him back." I nod and we rush to the back of the apartment complexes. Lissa's apartment is on the top floor and I can see Alena's window clearly.

"I am going to climb up to the top and find my way inside and you will wait down here. When I get a hold of Mason we will be coming back out of the window and you and I will leave immediately like we told everyone."

"Tickets are already ordered and there is no way they will be able to track us because I used someone else's credit card and paid them back in cash."

"Please just have the car ready, Adrian." I beg. He nods and stands under me as I grab hold of the window ledge and hoist myself up. I somehow manage to get up to Alena's room's window and quietly get it open. I hide in her walk in closet and crouch down waiting for them to come in. After what seems like an hour Alena comes into the room dragging my son behind her.

"Do you like dolls?" She asks him, grabbing her princess doll off of her bed.

"No," he says in a tone that holds no emotion. He has been learning some things from his father I see. I don't like the idea that he has no emotion, but at least I am so close to him actually being in my arms.

"I wish you could meet my Auntie Rose and Uncle Adrian, but they went on a vacation for work." She says plopping into a sitting position on her bed. I swear for just a moment his eyes light up.

"Yea, me too." He whispers quietly.

"I'm going potty, don't go anywhere," she says leaving her room and shutting her door behind her. She always has to be straight forward with things like that, but I don't care at all this very moment. I have my opportunity. I open the closet and see my son sitting on the bed. He looks at me and his eyes light up and start to tear up. I put a finger to my lips to let him know he has to be quiet and he rushes into my arms, hugging me tighter than he could ever hug me in a dream.

"We have to hurry," I whisper. He nods and half drag him to the window. I open it and climb over the edge. I pull him into my arms. His little arms wrap tightly around my neck. I make my way down the wall, extra careful this time. I defiantly can not be having my son fall. We reach the bottom with a quick thud and Mason jumps into Adrian's arms.

"I missed you guys so much." He cries into our arms. It kind of makes me feel like Adrian and I together are his parents. Maybe in a way we are.

"The cars this way," Adrian instructs. I hold mason in my arms and take off running towards the black SUV that awaits us.

"Mom I can run pretty fast now," Mason says in my arms. I set him down and together we run to the vehicle.

"STOP!" someone yells from behind me. Without even turning I know exactly whose voice it is. I stall for a brief moment, hearing it for the first time in ages. That short pause is 1 second too long. Dimitri tackles me to the ground with a hard thud. My face goes hard into the gravel. Mason stops and turns back towards me and I know he is going to run towards me to try and explain to his father. I completely understand that he loves us both.

"Masey," Tasha calls with tears in her eyes from the front entrance. "Daddy's got the mean lady. Come back to mommy!" If he runs back towards any of us I will loose him for good. There will be no more chances after this one.

"RUN BABY, RUN!" I scream loudly. He gives me a short nod, in a similar way his father would and he hops into the car. I watch as Adrian quickly drives off with my son, leaving me under Dimitri's body weight.

"Your such a Bitch!" Tasha screeches running over to us. Dimitri pulls me up and keeps my hands tightly bound behind my back. Tasha steps into my face and slaps me hard across the cheeks.

"Don't mess with me. You take my son and I am the bitch for taking back what's mine?"

"He was never yours! He is Dimka's son and we have loved him his whole life."

"He was mine and will always be mine," I spit in her face and she growls angrily at me. I start to smell something odd and I look down to see that she has caught my shirt on fire. The fire spreads over my body and I only wince at the pain.

"I'll burn your little whore body alive!" She says with a wicked smile.

**What do you think? Let me know**

**I am thinking about wrapping this up pretty soon, so let me know how you want this to end or not end…you have the power here.**


	32. AN

**AN: Was reading through this story recently and decided to pick it up and give it a proper ending. Just letting everyone who liked it know.**


	33. Chapter 33 Until tomorrow

**I know it has been a while but I should be able to wrap this up in a couple of chapters.**

**RPOV**

I am sitting in a jail cell at Court. Since Tasha is technically a royal they were able to get me transferred to this prison rather than remain in custody at the school where I was. The boredom of sitting here all day everyday kills but at night I get to hold my baby in my dreams. I know he is safe and sound with Adrian. Since Mason was kidnapped by Tasha Adrian actually stepped up to the plate to take care of me. Once he is off of the booze he can be quite the compassionate guy, and right now he is being a great father to my son.

I sit on the rough mattress which I call my bed and stare off at the thick metal bars that surround my cell. There is a toilet in the far corner and I got a single sheet on my bed, but other than that there is nothing. I have nothing. A squeaking sound comes from down the hallway, signaling that someone was allowed to see me. I stare at the bars when my mother comes down the hallway carrying a big cardboard box.

"Rose, this is everything from your room. The Judge wants you to decide what to do with is all before they hang you tomorrow morning," I can tell she had been crying. Her eyes are red and puffy and even now as she stands before me she is choking back a sob. I wonder if her Moroi will give her a vacation to grieve my death. After all I am her only child. She hands the box to one of the guardians who stand silently at my prison door. They shift through the items before permitting me to have them. I set the box near my bed.

"Thanks mom, go get some rest. I will have the guard call you once I have looked through these things…" I leave off the end of my sentence but the unwanted words of _and say our goodbyes _still stand in the air. Tears start rolling down her cheeks as she hurriedly runs out of the room. Walking back to the bed, I sit down and start to go through my most prized possessions.

There are some old pictures that I grab first. Baby pictures of Mason are on top where his dark hair is matted into little curls. There is a picture when he was 2 months old and he had a big toothless grin smiling at the camera. There are some when he was two and we all went to the park and also a picture Lissa had taken with my camera of me and Mason snuggled up on the couch fast asleep after watching the Disney movie _Cars_. After Pictures of my baby there are some pictures of my friends. A shot of the whole gang after Lissa and I got dragged back to the academy. Some of me and Mason hanging out together, and one of me and Lissa hugging each other after a great day at the mall. The reminder of how great life used to be makes me smile to myself.

Next in the box I pull out the studded collar that used to belong to Comrade. He ran away shortly after Mason was born, but I decided to keep the collar to remember him. The locket from Dimitri and the old necklace from Viktor that got me together originally with DImitri is also in here. There is my old journal, my new journal from Eddie and also some pictures drawn by Mason and my digital camera and the mixed CD Dimitri made for me once we first started dating. I grab the journal from Eddie and a ballpoint pen and begin to write.

_My baby Mason,_

_ By the time you read this I will be gone from your life forever. As I leave you, I want you to know that I am doing this to protect you and to keep you safe. Every night when I used to visit you in your dreams, you would tell me that Tasha hurt you and Daddy was being weird. Mommy wanted to take you away from all of that. She wanted you back and wanted you to be ok. I know it didn't end in a way either of us wished it did, but you got Adrian now. He will protect you and tuck you in at night and read you bedtimes stories. I love you so much and I wished we could be together forever, but right now we can't. Always remember I love you. You are my little Mase Face and you always will be. Grow up and be a healthy, bright and strong young man. _

_Love, Your Mommy Rosemarie Hathaway. _

I turn the page of the Journal and begin to write a second letter.

_My Dear Friend Adrian,_

_I love you. I know it is not the kind of love that you need and that you deserve, but I do love you. You have my love with you and I need you to always protect him. Mason is the most important person in my entire life and I love you so much for taking him away instead of trying to come back for me. You are his father now Adrian. You need to raise him, you need to always be there when he needs you. He lost his mother, or technically as I am writing this he will be losing her tomorrow. He is yours. He is mine. Please give him all the love that I can no longer give._

_Love, Rose._

Those are the only two that I won't be able see before I am hanged in the morning. Tears start to fall down my cheeks, but I must be strong. I put the journal back in the box, just as another guest arrives to visit me. My visitor is none other than Tasha Ozera. She comes in standing tall and proud. Her Black hair flows over the front of her shoulders, brushing over her scared face. She seems happy to see me.

"Ah good day Rosemarie," She says cheerily as she pulls up a seat in front of me. She dismisses all of the guardians and sits down.

"What do you want?" I growl at her not moving away from my bed. On top of my box of thinks I find my digital camera. I quickly turn it on and switch it two video recording as Tasha brushes a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She doesn't even notice that I had turned it on or even that I have a camera for that matter.

"Oh is that anyway to talk to someone who came all the way to this prison just to tell you of a possible way to get out with no charges." This peaks my interest slightly, but I know deep down that it is probably a horrible trap.

"I am listening."

"Well you see you can go on your merry way today, all you need to do is to call Adrian right now and tell him that I no longer want Mason." I knew it was a trap. They will be tracking the phone call to find where exactly he took Mason. They will hunt him down and hang him for conspiring with me to take Mason away from her. I will not fall for her tricks.

"I see."

"I don't want to have the child of a worthless blood whore like you. Why would I? I will drop all charges today."

"Why did you take him to begin with if you never really wanted him?" I ask her calmly.

"Well I wanted Dimitri and I thought by hiring men to kill you would bring him back to me, but you see he never wanted me. It was always you. I didn't help that all you got stuck with was amnesia. You were supposed to die. Then you just had to get cured and knocked up with his baby. I compelled him to go with me, but when we came to visit he was playing with your little brat. I decided since I already took Dimitri from you I have every right to take his kid." OH MY GOD! What Tasha says reveals a lot.

"It was you?"

"Of course it was me. Did you expect me to sit on the sidelines while the man that should have been mine since day one played house with his knocked up student? Ha!"

"But why didn't you just take Dimitri, why do you have to take my son away from me?"

"To make you realize that he was never yours," she spat in my direction. Not only is Tasha delusional, but she is freaking downright crazy! I watch as she stands up and paces for a moment before turning her attention back to me. She glares at me and growls "Are you going to call that fucking Ivashkov boy or not?" I finally realize what I have to do.

"I will not call him. In fact I won't let you get away with any of what you have done. You will go back into the pits of hell where you belong you evil bitch and in the end you will leave me and my son alone for good. I will make you suffer a million times over for what you have done to me and believe me when I say that it will not be a pretty sight, but then again with a face like that neither are you. Your just an ugly person with an ugly view on life." Her mouth drops open. I smile politely at her. "I am finished with you." The guardians pick the perfect time to come back into the room. They grab Tasha by the arm but she shrugs them off.

"We will see Blood whore. Oh we will see." She says as she storms out of the room. I am left in my cell by myself. I only have a few hours to come up with a plan before I am hanged and she wins.


	34. Chapter 34 The Trial

Rpov

I am in a large green field lying under the bright morning sun with my long hair flowing on the ground around me. The feel of the warm rays feel peaceful against my skin. I have always liked the sun, the warmth of it to the beautiful colors it becomes as it descends into darkness. This is what I want in life is to spend the rest of my life in this field, as peaceful as can be. Completely and genuinely happy.

"Hey, Little Dhampir." I look up and see Adrian standing over me with a smile on his lips, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. Looking deep into his deep emerald eyes I can see sadness. I stand up and give him a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head softly against his chest. I may not love Adrian in a romantic way, but I love him as a friend and right now more than anything I need the comfort of a friend.

We stand like that for a few moments, each of us trying desperately not to cry. Crying would be a sign of weakness and right now we both have to be strong, for each other, for our friends and most importantly for Mason. "MOMMY!" He screams from behind me. I let go of Adrian and spin quickly on my heels to welcome Mason into my open arms. I hug him so tightly, knowing that this is the last moment I will ever be able to hold him, to kiss him, to see his smile and hear his sweet little voice.

"I love you so much, baby." I say holding him tight and safely in my arms. I sit on the ground and begin rocking him softly, enjoying every last second of being with him.

"I love you too mommy. When are you going to come see me?" he asks so innocently. Neither Adrian nor myself has been able to work up the courage of telling him the truth. It would break his spirits and I can't bear my last moments having him in tears and upset. It would break his heart and mine.

"Mommy is going to be away for a very long time, baby," I say softly in his ear. "Uncle Adrian will take care of you. He will never leave you." He looks up at Adrian and smiles such a sweet smile.

"When you come find us can I sleep in your bed with you and watch Cars like we did when I was a baby mason?" he asks me with a bigger smile.

"Baby when we see each other again we can do anything you want us to do." I tell him. After all it is the truth. When it is finally his turn to pass away we will be brought together again and it will be so perfect.

"I wish you didn't have to stay away for so long, mommy. I miss you lots and I want you to be with me."

"I know you do, but baby, everything will be alright. Uncle Adrian will be there for you forever. He won't leave you and he will love you like mommy loves you. If you ever get sad and you wish mommy was with you and you know that she can't be, just go get Uncle Adrian, go outside and look up at the stars. Mommy will be looking at them too wishing she could be with you too." His smile stays on his face as I rock him.

"Can Uncle Adrian be my daddy Adrian?" he asks softly as his eyes slowly start to close. I look up at Adrian and see the shock register in his face. He did not expect that Mason would want him to be a daddy to him, but deep down I knew it all along. Dimitri has never been a father to my son, he was never there as Mason grew up, and when he was with Mason, he let Tasha hurt him and abuse him. Adrian has always been the best father for him. I know he drinks and he smokes, but he has a passionate heart and he knows how to truly love someone other than himself. That is what he has with Mason. A special relationship.

"Yes, my baby, Uncle Adrian can be your daddy Adrian." His eyes softly close and I know he is returning to the real world. His body slowly starts to disappear and I give him a kiss on his head before he goes. Then just like that he is gone. My arms are empty and all of a sudden the sun feels like it has turned to ice. The whole sunny appearance becomes darker.

"Rose, I don't want to say goodbye to you," Adrian says pulling me to my feet and into his warm arms. I know he cares so much for me. I just wish I could return the favor.

"I know but there is no way around any of this. You know I would love to get out of her and be with you and Mason forever, but it will not happen. I am just glad both of you will be safe and together." I hug him one last time, as I see the surroundings get blurry. This is the hard part of knowing when you are going to die, watching everyone else's pain.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too" I say as I wake up in my jail cell. The clinking of a big ring of keys being jingled as one is inserted into the cell door is what initially wakes me up. I look up and see my mother, Lissa and Christian standing beside three extremely masculine Guardians. I stand up, noticing that all three of them have red puffy eyes and dried up tear stains on their cheeks. I stand tall and walk towards them with a serious look on their face. I have to remain strong for all of them. I am the strong one here.

"Oh Rose," Lissa sobs.

"It's ok Lissa." I try to reassure her as my mother hands me a pair of my black jeans and a nice red top that has lace neatly put on it. They turn around while I quickly change. I look acceptable and that is all that is needed to plead my case. If I fail then I will lose my life. I dig in the box of my stuff and pull out the digital camera. The three guardians get into offensive poses like they are going to pounce on me if I make one wrong move. I hold up the camera so they can all see it.

"I have a video on here that might help my case," I explain to them. One guardian takes the camera from me.

"We will deliver this to your trial." He says sternly, putting the camera into his pocket. I didn't tell Adrian that there was a chance of me living through this because the chances of it are really slim. I didn't want to give him false hope. I nod to the guardian. He tugs my arms behind my back tightly and clasps two big metal handcuffs to my wrists. It is time. They shove me out of the cell and down the hallway past my family and friends.

"You guys are the best family I have ever had," I call back to them. I can hear the sob of either Lissa or my mom, but I can't tell which one. At least Christians there to comfort them. Everybody I care about has someone to lean on and in the end that is important; well all except one person. Dimitri doesn't have someone, but how he has been acting lately I do not think he will even care. He left me for Tasha after all even if it was under compulsion.

Finally we end up in the trial room. The guardians walk me into the room, or more like dragging me into the room, past so many Moroi and Dhampirs. There are thousands of people in the room and all of a sudden I get extremely chilled and nervous. What if I don't make it through this like I was hopeing I would? They take me and put me up on the stand immediately. Queen Tatiana, Adrian's aunt, looks down at me, disapproval already showing in her eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, You have been charged with kidnapping the young Mason Belikov, seduction of a married man, and attacking an innocent family without cause or reason to. How do you plead?" Tatiana says loudly for the room to hear

"Not Guilty."

"You need to prove a substantial amount of evidence to prove your case or return the child to his parents or you will be hanged for your crimes. This is not your first offense, so the punishment is just."

"I have evidence that Tasha Ozera, kidnapped my son Mason Belikov from me, that she is using compulsion on Dimitri Belikov and that she lied so I would hang today," I say calmly, standing my ground. Almost everyone in the room gasps at what I said. I spot my mom and Lissa off to one side. They look shocked, and next to them is Christian, who has a mixture of shock and anger on his face. On the opposite side of the room sits DImitri, holding Tasha in his arms. He looks outraged while Tasha just smiles. Then unexpectedly she winks at me.

"Please provide the evidence." Tatiana says her face registering with annoyance more than anything else.

"The Guardian who brought me in here has a video recording of the entire conversation I had with Ms. Ozera yesterday, when she came to see me. " Tatiana looks at the Guardian expectantly. Tasha's face doesn't lose her humored smile.

"Ms. Hathaway did not give me any such thing." My jaw drops. The only evidence I had that proved anything is in that man's pocket and he says he doesn't have it. The whole thing is bullshit.

"You fucking liar!" I scream at him angrily.

"Ms. Hathaway, since you have no evidence to prove your case you will be hanged immediately." She hits the gavel on her podium. The Guardians come in and grab me forcibly by the arms and start dragging me out of the room.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I DID NOTHING WRONG!" I scram on the top of my lungs, trying desperately to wrangle myself out of the Guardians' grasps. It only creates a bigger hassle when two more Guardians come to grab ahold of me. I am led from the courtroom to an outside pavilion. In the center, they have an old fashioned looking gallows made of a sturdy wood and with two nooses tied across the top. They shove me up the steps as everyone from inside gathers outside to witness my death. One of the Guardians ties the noose around my neck tight enough where I won't fall out, but at the same time I can still breathe. They want to keep me alive to create a bigger show with my death.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have been found Guilty of your crimes and the punishment is death by hanging." Tatiana's voice bellows on a speaker system which surrounds the pavilion. The Guardian who tied the noose around my neck walks over to a lever on the left side of the platform. I feel like I am on stage putting on a show that will be remembered for a very long time. The Guardian puts his hands on the lever. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"STOP! IF YOU HANG HER YOU HAVE TO HANG ME TOO. I HAVE EVIDENCE THAT PROVES ROSE IS INNOCENT," someone from the back of the crowed screams loudly. I open my eyes and gasp at who I see.


End file.
